Tromper
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Le lycée, l'université sont passés -pas pour tous- mais tous ont réussit plus ou moins leurs vies. Venez vivre leurs histoires aujourd'hui avec des hauts, des bas et des histoires qui commencent d'une façon différente de celle qu'on avait imaginé! [Pairing diversifié] [Tranche de vie] [Humor/Romance/Comfort/Frienship/Family]
1. 01:Différentes versions

**Bonjour à vous!**

C'est une sorte de prototype. Je voulais m'essayer à une chose nouvelle et -_même si cela ne parait pas_-, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de cette façon.  
>ça peut paraitre en vrac et mélangé mais, ça ressemble exactement à ce que je voulais faire.<br>Ensuite, je ne sais pas si ça sera vraiment palpitant mais, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça et si c'est pour Free, c'est encore mieux!

Donc, j'espère que ça plaira. Les pairing sont assez diversifié même si, j'en ai gardé un _-pour moi exclusivement_- et qu'ils ne sont pas tous -_tout de suite_- présent.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ceux, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>01_ Différentes versions.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a trompé !? Tu penses que c'était prémédité !?<strong>

**_ J'pense pas que ce genre de chose le soit. On le fait, c'est tout. …Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ils étaient bien ensemble c'est deux-là, non. **

**_ Oui, je le croyais moi aussi. …Est-ce que tu as de ces nouvelles !? Tu penses que c'est ma faute !? Parce que je leur ai dit de bien s'entendre !?**

**_ Non. Et évidemment que non. Peut-être que..., j'en sais rien de ce qui a pu se passer.**

Se fixant l'un et l'autre, ils réfléchissent à la dernière phrase prononcée.  
>Puis quelques secondes plus tard, une tête se dépose sur une épaule accueillante et connue de ses sens.<br>Il respire ce parfum apaisant, frotte son nez à ce cou offert et fixe cette peau qu'il aime gouter.

**_ Tu as déjà pensé me tromper !?**

Son souffle chatouille son compagnon.  
>Sa question n'est pas malveillante, elle est juste curieuse. Curieuse de tout et de rien.<p>

**_ J'crois pas que ce soit une chose à laquelle on pense, Rin. Et puis pour être honnête, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ce genre de truc puisque la plupart du temps, c'est ta tête que j'imagine. **

**_ …Moi, je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive. Comment je ferais sans toi, moi maintenant !?**

**_ Comme tu faisais avant, tu t'en sortais très bien non. **

Se relevant et passant à califourchon sur son amant, il attrape le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains.  
>Sourit tendrement –<em>ce qui n'arrive pas souvent<em>- et cogne leurs fronts.  
>Sentant les mains de son compagnon sur ses hanches, un incroyablement apaisement se joue en lui et pinçant sa lèvre, il reprend la conversation.<p>

**_ Pas vraiment. C'est toi qui m'as tendu la main quand ça n'allait pas. Tu m'as laissé rester dans le club à Samezuka et si je m'en suis sorti, c'est un peu grâce à toi. …Ne me trompe jamais, Sei'.**

Un baiser se montre. Simple et platonique.  
>Un sourire vient ensuite et attrapant à son tour les joues légèrement rougit de son requin-chaton, Mikoshiba entame une réponse.<br>Il est sûr de ne jamais pouvoir faire un truc de ce genre. Il a mis beaucoup trop de temps à l'avoir et il ne veut plus perdre de temps. Pas pour des conneries !

**_ D'accord, de toute façon ça n'a jamais été dans mes projets. Alors toi, n'essaie jamais de vivre sans moi.**

**_ Comment je pourrais. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude d'être avec toi, que quand tu n'es pas là au bout de 20 minutes j'te cherche partout comme un imbécile. **

**_ Y'a des fois comme là, où tu te rends pas compte des choses mignonnes que tu me dis. Je t'adore.**

**.**

**_ Sousuke-san, je-**

**_ Tais-toi. Ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira pas. On a fait une connerie, j'ai fait une connerie et il faut que tu oublies ça. **

Observant son ainé, il ne sait pas quoi dire.  
>Dans ce petit café ou le monde n'est pas, il se retrouve à table avec…., avec celui pour qui il est tombé amoureux.<br>Comment aurait-il pu lui résister. Grand. Brun. Les yeux bleus. Le sourire ravageur. C'est sûr, jamais il n'aurait pu lui résister.  
>Et ce qu'il entend lui brise le cœur.<p>

**_ Je…, je suis tombé amoureux de toi Sousuke-san.**

**_ J'aime Haruka, tu le sais. Je suis désolé mais, je ne veux pas le quitter. Tu comprends !? On a fait une erreur… .**

Serrant fortement son jeans, ses phalanges blanchissent et son regard s'embue.  
>Il se fait cruellement jeté et sans une once de regret. Sincèrement, il ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance mais, jamais il n'aurait cru être si peu important pour ce noiraud.<br>…Non, en vrai il espérait avoir une chance, une infime petite chance pour que son amour soit partagé mais en une phrase, tout s'est éteint.  
>Et puis, ça veut dire quoi « une erreur » !? Est-ce qu'il est l'erreur ou est-ce le fait qu'ils ont partagé le même lit, qui est l'erreur !?<br>Il est blessé, il a juste mal mais il ne dit rien. Il ne peut rien dire. Après tout, c'est de sa faute non !? C'est lui qui est tombé amoureux d'une personne déjà prise. C'est lui qui a volontairement couché avec un homme déjà prit.  
>Face à lui, le Yamazaki termine sa boisson et regarde ailleurs. Il ne veut plus être là. Il perd son temps, il en est sûr mais, il faut que tout soit clair. Qu'il ne soit plus gêné par ce roux avec qui il a eu le malheur de coucher juste par envie.<p>

**_ Oui. Est-ce qu-**

**_ J'ai pas envie qu'on se revoit. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Tu comprends, si je veux qu'Haruka me pardonne, je ne dois plus te voir. Alors, ne m'appelle plus Momo. **

Un simplement acquiescement se fait.  
>Là, le roux n'arrive plus à parler, à ne souffler ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Sa gorge étouffe, sa voix est morte.<br>Et il dit « oui » à tout, comme le parfait idiot qu'il est en ce moment. En vrai, il a juste le gout de pleurer –_un peu, voir beaucoup_-. D'oublier –_énormément_-. Et de partir d'ici.  
>Le cadet des Mikoshiba sent que son cœur ne va pas tenir. Il part en miette et, il est désolé. Désolé d'être tombé sous le charme de cet ébène.<p>

**_ J'vais y aller. Tiens, j'te laisse ça pour le café. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !**

Levant son regard doré vers ce corps large qui s'éloigne déjà, il ne peut croire ce qu'il entend. Comment pourrait-il lui souhaiter bonne chance !? …C'est, cruel.  
>Prenant une profonde inspiration, frottant son visage qui peut le lâcher à tout moment, il paie et se retire aussi de ce café qu'il connait bien.<br>A l'extérieur, attrapant son chandail, il enserre son cœur mort. Fixant le sol gris et mouiller, il est un peu –_beaucoup_- désorienté et mal en point.  
>En réalité, il n'a rien demandé, il a juste cru que son coup de cœur avait été partagé mais il n'en fut rien, il a juste reçu un coup. Un coup de plus. Un coup de trop. Un coup qui l'écorche gravement.<p>

**.**

**_ Momo' !? …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Entre.**

Laissant un passage plus grand pour l'invité surprise, Rin attend qu'un pas se fasse. Pas qui s'avance lentement pour laisser une tête percuter un torse.  
>Étonné, le mauve referme la porte et relève ce roux qui n'a pas l'air en forme et pour cause, des larmes se tracent déjà un chemin sur ses joues.<p>

**_ C'est rien, calme-toi. …Suis-moi.**

Attrapant cette tête contre lui, il le guide jusqu'au salon et s'asseyant avec lui dans le canapé, il lui laisse son épaule pour pleurer.  
>C'est vrai, le cadet des Mikoshiba en profite un peu –<em>même si sa peine est grande<em>- mais, tout le monde sait qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour la famille Matsuoka.  
>Appelant le grand-frère à la rescousse –<em>qui prépare le diner<em>- le violet essaie d'atténuer ces pleurs qui lui enserrent le cœur.  
>Voir Momotarou Mikoshiba dans cet état est inhabituel et triste.<p>

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? …Dis-moi, le temps que ton frère arrive. **

**_ Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de lui mais, …je sais que je n'avais qu'une infime petite chance pour qu'il accepte mes sentiments mais- Je…, c'est nul ce que j'ai fait, Haruka-senpai est quelqu'un de bien et je suis désolé mais…il a dit que j'étais une erreur. Je…, c'est ma faute mais-**

**_ Chut…, ça va aller.**

Frottant le dos du rouquin, Rin essaie de calmer un peu sa douleur. Il ne dit pas que ce qu'il a fait est bien, de toute façon il n'était pas seul à décider ce soir-là mais…, le voir aussi mal lui donne envie de le protéger.  
>Levant les yeux vers Seijuurou, celui-ci se pose face à eux –<em>sur la table basse<em>- et tapotant les cheveux de son petit-frère, ça l'énerve. Là, tout de suite, il a juste envie de frapper le Yamazaki.

**_ Oni-chan~**

Seul ce mot réussi à faire comprendre une chose impossible. Attrapant son cadet, il le pose entre ses bras et le resserre fortement.  
>Là, d'autres pleurs arrivent. Des sanglots qui ne soulagent pas mais qui aident. Il a besoin d'évacuer toute cette souffrance que son cœur a reçu.<br>Agrippant le t-shirt de Seijuurou, ses plaintes réussissent à fendre l'âme des deux ainés, c'est deux mêmes ainés qui ne savent pas comment réparer le Momotarou « cassé ».  
>A l'instant, même Rin trouve que Sousuke a été trop abrupte avec lui, même s'il ne connait pas les mots qu'il a eus pour le rouquin. Il le connait assez pour dire que parfois ces mots sont trop durs.<br>En vrai, le Matsuoka ne sait pas quoi faire. Il y a Momo –_ami et frère de son copain_-, ensuite il y a Haruka –_son meilleur ami_- et il y a Sousuke –_son autre meilleur ami-._  
>Entre ces trois-là, il est partagé et si chacun des trois rejettent la faute sur l'autre, Rin est persuadé que tous sont en tort.<p>

**_ J'en ai ma-rre de… d'être celui qui…- ai le cœur bri-sée. Je… …ça fait mal d'être re-jeté~**

**_ Je sais mais tu peux compter sur moi, sur nous d'accord !? On va pas te laisser tomber. …Ils ne te méritaient pas, Momo'.**

**_ Mais Gou-san était gentille et- …Sou-suke-senpai aussi~ …Je…, j'suis qu'un con !**

Il est vrai que sa première déception amoureuse fut avec Gou Matsuoka, celle-ci l'avait rejeté préférant un Tachibana plus avenant et plus viril.  
>Resserrant sa prise sur son frère, un coup à la porte se fait au même moment.<br>Et alors que Seijuurou propose –_invite_- son cadet pour la nuit, Rin passe affectueusement une main dans les mèches oranges avant d'ouvrir à l'inconnu.  
>Prenant une profonde inspiration, le mauve ouvre la porte en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse d'aucune personne non-désiré –<em>comme Yamazaki ou Nanase, car là, la bataille serait inévitable<em>- et penchant le visage, il soupir.  
>Pourquoi est-il ici celui-là !? Il n'a pas été invité. Au contraire, il est toujours « évité » mais c'est pour le bien de tous.<p>

**_ Que fais-tu ici, Kisumi !?**

**_ Eh bien je passais dans le coin et comme il est heure de diner, j'me demandais s'il n'y avait pas une petite place à votre table. **

Étirant un rictus reconnaissable, Rin pousse ce rose à l'extérieur de l'appartement et referme la porte derrière lui.  
>Sur le palier, un petit cliquetis se fait et observant son ami tout guilleret, il a envie de le frapper.<br>C'est simple, à chaque fois qu'il le voit, il a envie de le frapper simplement parce qu'il sourit trop et pour rien.

**_ Désolé mais tu vas devoir aller autre part, chez toi par exemple. Là, c'est pas le meilleur moment pour t'avoir à notre table.**

**_ Oh, une dispute !? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?**

Arquant un sourcil, IL n'a rien fait et pousse son ami pour cette insinuation dérangeante.  
>Pourquoi cela serait de sa faute si une dispute éclaterait entre eux !? C'est ridicule.<p>

**_ Non, c'est son petit-frère. Il n'est pas bien et il a besoin de nous. Pas d'un abruti que ne fait que dire des conneries en longueur de temps. **

**_ Un genre de réunion familiale en quelque sorte ! Ok alors je vous laisse. J'repasserais plus tard. Bonne soirée Rin-Rin !**

Un poing percute un estomac et une porte claque.  
>Un rosé reste dans le couloir à se tordre de douleur tandis que Rin s'exaspère de ce surnom horrible qui le poursuit depuis l'enfance. …Un jour, il se promet de lui faire payer !<br>Barricadant l'appartement, son froncement de sourcil fait sourire le rouge sans qu'il ne le voie et quand la voix de celui-ci s'élève, il le fusille du regard –_alors qu'il n'y est pour rien_-.

**_ Cet abruti de Shigino, un jour j'vais le tuer. …On passe à table, Momo oublie Sousuke de toute façon il n'était pas fait pour toi, t'es trop gentil.**

Les deux frères acquiescent pour des raisons différentes et s'il essuie ses joues trempées de larme, il récolte aussi l'un des rares sourires de Rin.  
>Pourquoi !? Surement pour lui dire que tout va bien aller. D'ici quelques temps, ça sera de l'histoire ancienne et dans un espoir fou, le Matsuoka espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.<br>Recevant une fois de plus ce roux dans ses bras, il redevient maladroit dans ces cajoleries mais il sent également que ce roux en profite. Pourquoi toujours se frotter contre son torse !?  
>Sérieusement, ce garçon à un problème.<p>

**_ Arrête ça, abruti ! Éloigne-toi et va t'assoir.**

**_ Rin-senpai~ c'est si confortable.**

Ça ne manque pas, un autre coup de poing est distribué. Il vient s'écraser sur le crâne du pauvre Momotarou et s'il masse sa tête endoloris, cela dessine également un sourire sur son visage.  
>Un sourire qui manque et qui ne peut pas être disputé.<p>

**_ Mikoshiba, garde ton frère en laisse. Il est encore plus chiant que toi !**

**_ J'vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Allez, asseyez-vous et Rin arrête de ronchonner t'es mignon.**

**_ La ferme ! Pose les plats et va te jeter par la fenêtre ! **

Un rire se montre alors –_discret mais sincère_- et si tous les deux fixent leur cadet, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur qu'il devienne fou.

**_ Hé hé…, merci de m'accueillir, j'aime rester avec vous. Oni-chan te laisse pas faire !**

**.**

Sa façon d'être stoïque est déroutante.  
>Il reste là. Ne bouge pas. Fixe un point inconnu.<br>On ne sait pas à quoi il pense, s'il réfléchit. On ne sait rien puisqu'il ne fait et ne dit rien. Il…, il a cette faculté de ne pas montrer ses émotions quand il le peut.  
>On a l'impression que rien ne le touche alors que c'est faux. Il a juste du mal à s'exprimer. Du mal à se faire comprendre mais pas pour tout le monde.<p>

**_ Bordel, dit quelque chose ! Je suis désolé, tu sais. Tellement. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris et j'recommencerais plus jamais alors Haruka, dis-moi ce que j'dois faire pour que tu m'pardonnes. **

Si le silence était une réponse alors cet ébène serait chanceux, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.  
>Face l'un à l'autre, ils ne font que se scruter. S'étudier.<br>Puis attrapant les épaules du Nanase, il resserre sa prise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il avait peur de voir disparaitre ce noiraud.

**_Parle ! J'peux pas deviner. Dis-moi, comment faire pour que tu m'fasses de nouveau confiance.**

**_ … … . Commence par ne plus le voir.**

**_ C'est déjà fait ! J'lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il nous laisse tranquille. J'lui ai dit que c'était toi que j'aimais. **

**_ Tu as une drôle de façon de le prouver.**

Le rictus qui se dessine à cette phrase est presque malsain, tellement il est terrifiant.  
>A ces simples mots, Yamazaki ne sait plus quoi répondre.<br>Il a joué au con. Il a invité par caprice Momo dans un petit bar, pour s'amuser –_pour rire un peu_- et finalement, il l'a amené dans un Love Hôtel. C'est arrivé comme ça.  
><em>Seulement quelques heures... .<em>  
>Il avait voulu oublier une journée de travail et un message emmerdant. Il a donc appelé un ami qui craqué pour lui.<br>Maintenant, il s'en veut. Maintenant, il sait qu'il a fait la pire des conneries et il veut réparer tout ça.  
>Il a déjà reçu les sermons de tout le monde –<em>ou presque<em>- de Makoto surtout et ces paroles restent encrées.  
><em>« Tu l'as trahi par simple pulsion. Tu as joué avec tout le monde et tu t'demandes pourquoi il ne veut pas te voir !? T'es qu'un gros con. Haru ne mérite pas ça et tu ne mérites pas qu'il te pardonne ».<br>_Il veut donner tort au Tachibana. Il veut garder Haruka. Il veut se faire pardonner son erreur d'une nuit.

**_ Je sais… . Ça fait trois semaines que tu t'es réfugié ici, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de rentrer chez nous !? Tu me manques, Haruka. J'ai besoin de toi… .**

**_ Tu me manques aussi mais qui me dit qu-**

**_ Jamais ! Jamais ! J'veux plus jamais te revoir pleurer. **

Pour une fois qu'il parle, Sousuke le coupe.  
>Ayant trouvé refuge chez son meilleur ami, Haruka se traine depuis trois semaines, c'est vrai.<br>Il se lève, va à son travail, rentre, mange et se couche. Il ne fait rien d'autre. Ne parle pas. Ne se confie pas ou très peu.  
>En vrai, il a mal et a vraiment envie de se mettre en colère –<em>même s'il l'a déjà fait<em>-, envie de lui rendre la pareille mais…, lui contrairement à Sousuke, ne peut pas.  
>Il l'aime. Encore malgré ce qu'il lui a fait. Il a mal au cœur quand il s'imagine Yamazaki avec un autre que lui mais, d'une certaine manière, il est aussi soulagé de le voir revenir vers lui.<br>Il se dit que peut-être…, peut-être que c'est « je t'aime » sont encore sincère, eux.  
>Dans les bras du brun, sa tête reposant sur cette large épaule, Haru ne bouge pas. Ne fait aucun geste et pourtant, il retrouve un certain réconfort là. Une certaine chaleur qui lui manque.<br>Serré au maximum, il va étouffer mais, le brunet n'a pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Pas encore une fois. …Ce soir, il veut le ramener chez lui. Chez eux.  
>Ce soir, Yamazaki veut fermer cette parenthèse qu'il a lui-même ouvert. Il veut récupérer ce qu'il ne veut pas perdre.<p>

**_ D'accord mais…, il me faudra un peu de temps.**

**_ Tout ce que tu veux. Je suis un gros connard et j'te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir.**

**_ Ne promet rien et arrête d'en parler si vraiment ça ne comptait pas et si tu veux que j'oublie.**

Un signe de tête accepte gentiment la proposition et si Sousuke garde précieusement ce visage entre ses mains, c'est parce qu'il a eu peur de le perdre.  
>Et parce qu'il a envie de l'embrasser. Envie de gouter à ces lèvres faites pour lui.<br>Doucement, il se penche, approche de cette bouche tentante et s'il effleure ces deux bouts de chairs, le Nanase s'éloigne exprès.  
>Il ne veut pas lui donner une victoire facile. Ça ne le sera pas et il veut lui faire comprendre.<p>

**_ On rentre mais avant laisse-moi le dire à Makoto.**

De nouveau un hochement de tête se fait et si Sousuke n'a pas réellement envie de voir s'éloigner cet ébène, l'autre ne lui laisse pas le choix.  
>Quittant le salon, Haruka retrouve un couloir puis une cuisine. Là, il observe les deux personnes chez qui il a trouvé refuge et s'asseyant près d'eux, il leur explique avec des mots simples et des phrases courtes.<br>Il dit « _au revoir_ ». Il dit « _merci _». Il dit « _je l'aime_ ». Et si Gou le soutien, Makoto –_lui_- doute de la sincérité du brunet.  
>Plus jamais il ne veut revoir son meilleur ami souffrir autant !<p>

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Fini.<strong>

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce projet!? De la mise en page!? De la manière de voir les choses!? Si des zones de "flous" se montrent, c'est normal aussi.

Si des questions vous viennent n'hésitez pas, je n'ai encore jamais mordu -_enfin si mais jamais méchamment_-. Les pairing!? -_Je sais, ce ne sont pas les plus connus-_

Dite-moi vos appréciations, et ce que vous attendez peut-être de la suite des événements.

**L.**


	2. 02:Amabilité et Amitié

Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis **tellement contente de vous savoir au rendez-vous**! Je vous adore.

Maintenant et comme j'ai terminé, je vous poste directement la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour votre soutien et vos mots qui m'ont beaucoup aidé et qui m'ont faits plaisir.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Diversifié.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Une bagarre. Une discussion.

* * *

><p><span><strong>02_ Amabilité et Amitié.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans les vestiaires du commissariat, Seijuurou retire sa veste et enfile son uniforme.<br>Cela fait un peu plus de trois ans qu'il travaille en tant qu'agent et il aime ce qu'il fait.  
>Ces horaires sont fixe la plupart du temps, ces collègues sont gentils –<em>presque tous<em>- et il s'épanouit dans sa façon personnelle d'aider les autres.  
>Boutonnant sa chemise bleu nuit, la porte se fait entendre et s'il ne remarque pas qui se tient à ses côtés, il le reconnait à sa voix. Voix qui l'irrite de beau matin.<p>

**_ Tu pourrais au moins être poli. **

**_ Pourquoi j'serais poli avec un gars qui fait du mal à mon frère !?**

Claquant la porte de son casier, la tension est palpable et se retournant pour fixer son « ennemi », le Yamazaki fait de même.  
>Parce que oui, ils sont collègues et travail dans le même poste de police. Par chance, ils n'ont jamais fait équipe ensemble et ils s'en portent très bien.<p>

**_ Parce qu'évidemment, il est innocent dans l'histoire. Il n'aurait pas dû me tourner autour !**

**_ …Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire dans ce cas-là. Il me semblait que tu avais déjà quelqu'un et que tout allait bien entre vous, non !? Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas sinon tu n'aurais pas trompé Nanase-kun avec mon frère ! **

**_ Ferme-là enfoiré !**

**_ Pourquoi, la vérité ne te va pas !? C'est toi l'enfoiré, Yamazaki. Ne t'approche plus de Momo sinon ton portrait va être refait !**

Une main attrape un vêtement. Froissé et fortement serré, la veste de Seijuurou se fait malmener mais plutôt que d'énerver celui-ci, ça le fait sourire.  
>Face à lui –<em>avec la tête des mauvais jours<em>- Sousuke veut frapper et faire mal. Le poing serré et les pensées sombres, il approche son visage de celui du rouge et le fixe méchamment.

**_ C'est lui qui m'a offert son cul alors ne défend pas une petite pu-**

Rapidement, Sousuke est éloigné.  
>La droite a été rapide. Comme un souffle venant de nulle part et si sa mâchoire se fait douloureuse –<em>ainsi que son dos dans les casiers<em>-, face à lui, Mikoshiba revient à la charge et agrippe à son tour son ennemi.  
>Jamais personne ne doit traiter son frère de la sorte. Jamais il ne laissera qui que ce soit malmener son cadet auquel il tient tant !<br>Préparant sa nouvelle attaque, une véritable bagarre se déroule dans les arrières du commissariat et si le bruit attire du monde, ils sont rapidement séparés.  
>Leurs collègues les éloignent l'un de l'autre, les retiennent durement et ne font pas attention aux mots prononcés.<br>Des mots vulgaires qui énervent un peu plus l'autre. Cette chose était sans doute inévitable.  
>Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils s'évitaient et aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas su se retenir.<br>Surtout Seijuurou qui hier encore, consoler son petit-frère de cette histoire sordide.

**_ Va te faire foutre ! J'te croise, t'es un homme mort Yamazaki !**

**_ Mais oui, toi profite de Rin tant que tu peux encore parce que je t'assure que je vais te pourrir !**

**_ Bâtard ! Vas-y, viens nous faire chier, je t'attends !**

**_ Mikoshiba va prendre ton service immédiatement et toi, Yamazaki dégage là-bas. Bordel, c'est quoi cette merde ! Que j'vous revois vous battre et vous aurez un blâme, compris ! Foutez-moi le camp !**

Éloigné de force, ils disparaissent de leurs champs de visions respectifs et c'est sans doute pour le mieux.  
>Énervé au possible, Seijuurou frappe fortement dans le premier mur venu et sort de l'établissement prendre l'air.<br>Massant l'arête de son nez, son poing continue de se serrer mais il doit se calmer. Il doit travailler et bordel, il est sur de vouloir tuer cet enfoiré qui a osé le menacer !  
>De son côté, Yamazaki joue le même rôle. Frappant l'un des nombreux casiers –<em>encore en bonne état<em>- il ne décolère pas et même si l'un de ces collègues essaie de le calmer, la situation empire.  
>Encore en t-shirt, il ne sait pas s'il sera en état de travailler ou non, là tout ce qu'il veut, c'est continuer de frapper ce rouge aux airs supérieurs.<p>

**.**

Frappant à la porte comme une mauvaise habitude, celle-ci s'ouvre dans la même mauvaise habitude et si elle laisse entrer un fauteur de trouble, le propriétaire des lieux lui indique de ne pas faire de bruit.  
>Silencieusement, l'invité entre –<em>fait son petit bonhomme de chemin<em>- et s'arrête dans un salon bien agencé et toujours agréable.

**_ J'arrive alors ne bouge pas et ne l'emmerde pas.**

**_ C'est qui !?**

Observant l'endormit sur le grand canapé blanc, le rosé le scrute et se questionne.  
>Il ne l'a encore jamais vu –<em>il s'en souviendrait<em>- et cela l'étonne de voir Rin laisser une personne paresser sans aucunes remarques blessantes.

**_ Momo, le petit-frère de Mikoshiba. Laisse-le, ok.**

**_ Mh. Il lui ressemble beaucoup, il est mignon.**

Souriant de cette remarque et dans une pièce voisine, le Matsuoka consent cette vérité.  
>Enfilant et attrapant son sac de sport, le mauve éparpille ses mèches –<em>les remet en place ou essaie<em>- et s'arrêtant derrière le sofa, il remonte la couverture sur le dos de l'endormit.  
>Intimant à Kisumi de s'éloigner, il attrape également un bloc-note et inscrit quelques mots en vrac à l'intention du squatteur des lieux.<br>Pour ne pas qu'il se pose de question inutile. Pour ne pas le réveiller.  
>Ensuite, ils sortent tous les deux de cet appartement, prennent l'ascenseur et s'avance vers la grande rue.<p>

**_ Tu vas encore t'entrainer aujourd'hui !? Ton coach est d'accord avec ça !?**

**_ Si je ne nage pas je m'ennuie et qu'il soit « ok » ou non je m'en fous, j'ai besoin d'être dans l'eau.**

**_ Alors tu vas vraiment nager pour le Japon maintenant !? …C'est génial.**

Resserrant les lanières de son sac de sport négligemment posé sur son épaule, il acquiesce sans dire.  
>Ça fait un an que Rin est revenu au Japon.<br>Après avoir gagné dans un relai qu'il a pu nager avec Haruka et deux autres coéquipiers. Son rêve avait toujours été de nager un relai parfait sur une scène international et il a brillamment réussi.  
>Puis son rêve réalisé, il a décidé de revenir au Japon. De retourner « chez lui ».<br>Avant, il ne faisait que revenir de temps à autre puis il s'est découvert nostalgique et, plus à sa place en Australie.  
>Donc naturellement et quand Haru lui a dit qu'il arrêtait la nage à haut niveau, il s'est décidé de le remplacer dans l'équipe brodée de rouge et de blanc.<br>Bêtement et simplement mais aussi, parce qu'une autre raison lui intimait de rester sur cette île.

**_ Mikoshiba a de la chance, il sait que tu es revenu pour lui !?**

Son œil dérive sur son côté gauche à cette affirmation et question.  
>Un voile rougeâtre se dépose sur ses joues mais tentant de le chasser, c'est la colère qui se montre.<br>L'affirmation est ridicule, tout autant que la question.

**_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. J'suis là parce que j'veux nager pour mon pays, pas parce qu'il est ici. **

**_ …C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Mako-chan a dit que c'est parce que tu avais peur que Mikoshiba se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Tes rêves ont changé Rin et ça te va bien. **

Vexé par la conversation, le violet s'abstient de répondre. Il ne veut plus de cette discussion inutile.  
>En vrai, Rin et Seijuurou sont une vieille histoire.<br>Très souvent –_à chaque fois en réalité_- que le Matsuoka faisait escale au Japon, il s'invitait chez son ancien capitaine et à chacune de leur rencontre, ils terminaient dans un lit ou n'importe où mais toujours nu.  
>C'était, une relation sans attache. Volage et éphémère. Mais à chaque fois, Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rencontrer ce géant rouge au trop large sourire.<br>Et après une conversation avec le Tachibana, après avoir entendu dire qu'Haru voulait arrêter, il a vu là une opportunité d'attraper une nouvelle chose qu'il convoitait depuis bien longtemps.  
>Nager pour son pays le rendait plus qu'heureux mais, concrétiser sa relation avec son ancien capitaine l'a comblé sans pour autant le dire.<p>

**_ Arrête de raconter des conneries et avance, je serais en retard. **

**_ Ouais, ouais ! Dit, ensuite tu viens avec moi boire un café !? Haru aura surement terminé son service et on pourra discuter tous ensemble ! **

Un haussement d'épaule équivaux à une approbation alors c'est souriant et turbulent que l'on retrouve Shigino sur le trottoir brodé de monde.  
>Kisumi, ce qu'il fait !? Rien d'extraordinaire d'après lui. Il fait partie de l'équipe de Basket du Japon et, c'est une star dans son genre. Pour ceux, qui s'y connaisse du moins.<br>Depuis tout petit, il se consacre à sa passion –_comme Rin et Haru_- et s'il était capitaine de son équipe de Basket au lycée, là, il est simplement heureux d'être sélectionné depuis près de deux ans dans l'équipe nationale.  
>En réalité, certains d'entre eux ont un destin extraordinaire mais, c'est seulement parce qu'ils se sont donnés les moyens de réussir. De briller quelque part.<p>

**.**

**_ Au revoir coach, à demain !**

De petites mains s'agitent au-dessus des têtes et saluant ses élèves d'un large sourire, Tachibana Makoto soupir de sa journée bien remplie.  
>Se faire appeler de la sorte le rend toujours aussi heureux et voir des visages souriant et fiers d'avoir accompli une chose aussi « simple » le ravi.<br>Attrapant son sac après avoir salué la secrétaire des lieux, il salut ses autres collègues et se retire de ce gymnase aquatique adapté aux petits comme aux grands.  
>Se laissant attraper par une brise d'automne, il étire quelque peu ses muscles avant de prendre la route et de se rendre dans un endroit qu'il côtoie tous les jours.<br>Il lui faut une demi-heure de marche –_il préfère marcher que d'emprunter un moyen de transport_- et quand il arrive devant la pâtisserie, c'est toujours avec enthousiasme.  
>Il pousse la porte, s'avance vers sa place attitrée et là –<em>tout en saluant la serveuse- <em>il reçoit un morceau de tarte qu'il n'a pas commandé mais dont l'habitude est connue.

**_ Haru est occupé !?**

**_ Il ne devrait pas tarder, il était au téléphone et terminait des glaçages. En attendant, mange ça, c'est ma première sans l'aide d'Haruka-senpai.**

Si un homme de 25 ans n'est pas censé aimer les pâtisseries ou autres trucs sucrés, ce n'est pas le cas du brun qui se fait toujours un plaisir de manger ce genre de chose, tant que ça n'a pas le goût de fraise –_ou chose qui y ressemble_-.  
>Découpant une part du gâteau proposé, son palet adore et il le fait savoir d'un sourire et d'un mot.<br>Une conversation s'engage entre la serveuse du nom de Rinka –_embauchée depuis près de quatre ans_- et du maître-nageur même si d'autres commandes affluent.  
>Jusqu'à ce que le pâtissier en herbe pointe le bout de son nez. Comme souvent, la jeune fille s'éloigne pour laisser les amis et reprend son travail.<p>

**_ Haru, est-ce que ça va !? Aujourd'hui Hayato est venu me donner un coup de main, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait son entrée au lycée, tu savais !? Il ressemble de plus en plus à son frère.**

**_ Je ne savais pas.**

**_ Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre avec Yamazaki !?**

Levant son regard bleuté vers son meilleur ami, l'ébène ne répond pas. …Ou si, il essaie mais ne sait pas quels mots employer.  
>Essuyant un plat et le déposant à l'endroit prévu, il revient vers le brunet qui attend toujours une réponse. Comment peut-il savoir ce genre de chose !?<br>Parce que pour ce brun, Nanase n'a plus aucun secret pour lui.

**_ Apparemment, il se serait battu avec Seijuurou-san ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il a été provoqué.**

**_ Il ne te donne que des problèmes. Pourquoi est-ce que t-**

**_ Ne revient pas là-dessus, Makoto. **

Un silence s'installe entre les deux et Tachibana n'avance rien d'autre.  
>Il reprend une part de son gâteau « offert » et essaie de comprendre cet ébène qu'il n'aime pas voir souffrir.<br>Impassible comme toujours, Haruka ne montre pas ses émotions, même sa phrase a été dite d'un ton neutre et distant.  
>En réalité, ils semblent dans une impasse puis-qu'aucun des deux ne veut reprendre la parole, même si la bonne foi du nageur de dos y est.<p>

**_ Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end !? Sinon tu pourrais m'accompagner au gymnase, une compétition est organisé avec les primaires dont j'ai la charge.**

**_ Pourquoi pas. **

Petit à petit, la discussion reprend autour d'un autre sujet _–sachant maintenant que le dossier Yamazaki n'est pas à sortir_- et si le bruit ambiant ne le dérange pas, bientôt ça sera l'inverse.  
>Une fois que les dix-sept heures se montrerons, une voix stridente se fera entendre <em>–une voix qu'on peut facilement reconnaitre<em>- et une fois de plus, Kisumi se fera remarquer.  
>Mais le plus important, c'est que cette histoire de tromperie n'ait rien cassé entre Rin et Haruka.<br>Pour l'instant c'est la seule chose dont on peut s'estimer heureux car, depuis plus de trois semaines, il est impossible de les réunir tous dans un même groupe !

**.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! T'as pas réussi à rattraper un voleur ou un truc du genre !?**

Un large sourire aux lèvres et laissant son ami s'assoir sur le même banc que lui, Rin attend une réponse qui –à coup sûr, retiendra son attention.  
>Croquant généreusement dans sa crêpe fourrée, la mine renfrognée du noiraud l'amuse.<br>Appuyé sur ses cuisses comme à son habitude, un sac fait trembler le sol _–car relâché brutalement_- et un regard noir se peint.

**_ J'me suis battu avec ta saleté de copain ! Il me le paiera à coup sûr.**

**_ Et ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? Il ne frappe pas pour rien, tu as du parler de Minishiba, non !?**

Comment Rin peut être si perspicace !? Sousuke se le demande à l'instant, à croire qu'il connait les habitudes et réactions de chacun.  
>C'est énervant et en même temps, ça permet de ne pas tourner autour du pot.<br>S'appuyant contre le dossier du banc, un long soupir à fendre l'âme apparait et fixant le ciel assombrit, un froncement de sourcil se montre.

**_ Je lui ai dit la vérité, que son frère n'était pas un saint et qu'il écartait les jambes pour tout le monde. **

Le souffle du Yamazaki se coupe à cause d'un poing dans l'estomac.  
>Un regard noir assassine le violet et un poignet est retenu. Sousuke n'aime pas ça, se faire maltraiter pour une seule petite phrase.<p>

**_ Il n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais. Il a bien fait de te frapper ! Sérieusement à quoi tu pensais !? Pourquoi tu l'as provoqué de la sorte !? Assume un peu ton erreur merde, tu ne vas jamais avancer sinon.**

**_ Pour toi aussi c'est de ma faute alors !? Merde, j'pensais que tu me soutiendrais un peu, que tu prendrais un peu mon parti.**

**_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Momo est aussi en tort parce qu'il ne t'a pas repoussé mais tu l'es également puisque tu connaissais ses sentiments pour toi et tu l'as amené dans un love hôtel. Vous avez tous les deux fait du mal à Haru. … …Il t'a bien amoché !**

Attrapant et examinant la mâchoire de son meilleur ami, Rin sourit malicieusement.  
>Une marque se dessine déjà sur cette peau légèrement bronzé et si le noiraud se laisse faire, il ne fait pas non plus attention au Matsuoka rieur.<br>Mais quoiqu'il en soit, se retrouver ici –_seul_- avec ce mauve, lui fait du bien. Au moins, il peut continuer de compter sur son ami d'enfance.  
>Ami qui le relâche et qui croque de nouveau <em>–généreusement- <em>dans sa crêpe qui disparait rapidement.  
>Il n'est pas censé être si mignon pour un homme de 25 ans, c'est ce que se dit le Yamazaki à cet instant mais apparemment, Rin est différent des autres. …C'est son meilleur ami après tout.<p>

**_ Si Ryugazaki n'avait pas été là, personne n'aurait jamais rien su. Tu penses de moi que je suis un salop !?**

**_ De temps en temps. Mais tu n'aurais pas supporté de lui mentir. …Moi tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tout se calme. Que tout redevienne comme avant même si ça semble impossible. Tu n'as plus intérêt à faire d'autres erreurs avec Haru parce que même moi, j'te le pardonnerais pas.**

**_ A t'entendre parler, j'ai l'impression que ça ne pourra jamais t'arriver de tromper ce c-, Mikoshiba. **

**_ Évidemment que non !**

La réponse ne peut pas être plus claire et plus rapide.  
>Cette chose étonne d'ailleurs le Yamazaki qui dévisage ce mauve au regard sur et limpide.<br>La détermination qu'il y lit est rare et précieuse. Apparemment, Rin est sur de ce qu'il avance, sûr de lui et de ses sentiments.  
>Un « <em>tu l'aimes tant que ça<em> » est fortement pensé mais rien n'est dit. Il chiffonne seulement les mèches violines de son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**_ Allez vient, j'te paie un truc avant de rentrer !**

**_ Tu devrais plutôt rejoindre Haru, il a bientôt terminé et ça lui ferait surement plaisir. On ira une autrefois ! Et puis, je dois féliciter Sei', j'aurais bien aimé le voir en colère.**

**_ Arrête ça, j'ai l'impression de voir une lycéenne pré-pubère toute émoustillée par une bagarre de rue. **

S'énervant de cette remarque, Rin frappe sans retenu le noiraud qui en rit.  
>Et puis quelque part –<em>à cet instant précis<em>- Sousuke à l'impression que tout est redevenu comme avant.  
>Comme durant leur année de lycée où ce violet le remettait toujours en place.<br>Sur la route –_sortant de ce parc_-, les deux amis quittent ce petit havre de paix.

**[...]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

J'ai l'impression que c'est court mais bon. Je crois que ça sera le format habituel. ^-^

Ah, une petite précision -_pour ceux et celle qui ne le savent pas encore_-, le MikoRin est mon couple préféré donc, je m'excuse d'avance si parfois, je les expose un peu plus. Ce n'est pas intentionnel, c'est inconscient. Je tâcherais de me reprendre si ça gêne réellement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'oublierais pas les autre et particulièrement Sousuke et Haru.

Sur ceux, je tâcherais de poster le plus régulièrement possible. Sinon, à votre avis, Haruka va-t-il réellement pardonner à Sousuke ou pas!?

Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	3. 03:Rencontre Improviste

**Bienvenu à vous !**

Je suis là et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, un bon Halloween -_même si c'est déjà passé de quelques jours_- ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé, moi oui (à part une légère bagarre)

Aussi, je suis très heureuse que cette fiction fasse l'unanimité! C'est super, sincèrement! Je vous remercie toutes -_et tous!?_-

**Réponse à Yume**: _De la folie sans doute un peu, j'avais toujours rêvé d'une scène de ce genre entre eux. ^-^_  
><em>Toujours pas réussi!? Rah, c'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant ! lol. Non mais je peux te comprendre et puis, vu que tu apprécie énormément le Yamazaki, ça va être difficile pour toi de le détester!<em>  
><em>Je ne peux que te dire, espère parce qu'en réalité, je doute encore beaucoup donc, je ne peux pas préciser tes pensées et puis ça serait trop facile sinon! ;) Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Kisumi je l'aime de plus en plus!<em>  
><em>Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira! Croisons les doigts! je t'embrasse fort! :3<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: <strong>K

**Pairing: **Nombreux.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé: **Rin aime les gens incontrôlable. Haruka a du mal. Makoto essaie de bien faire. Et.. Momo _-lui_- essaie simplement d'éviter tout ce petit monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Rencontre Improviste.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>_ Oh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton arcade !? Tu as loupé une porte !?<strong>

**_ J'ai eu, une divergence d'opinion avec ton cher et tendre meilleur ami. Et j'en suis assez heureux parce que je ne l'ai pas loupé. Je t'assure que ça fait du bien de le frapper.**

Se laissant tomber dans le canapé et soupirant de bien-être, le rouge ferme les yeux et laisse son crâne percuter le dossier de son siège.  
>Le silence de l'appartement lui fait plaisir même s'il sait que Rin va répliquer. Peut-être même défendre cet idiot de noiraud sans cervelle.<br>De son côté et revenant dans le salon, le mauve observe la nonchalance de son petit-ami à peine rentré est souri bien malgré-lui.  
>En vrai, c'est un sourire d'excitation. Il ne sait pourquoi mais il aurait adoré apercevoir un Mikoshiba violent et hors de contrôle.<br>Il y pense depuis sa rencontre avec Yamazaki dans le parc. …Depuis des heures donc.

**_ Je sais, il m'a raconté. Tu sais, j'pensais que tu ne te mettais jamais en colère –de cette façon j'veux dire et j'aurais aimé voir ça. **

Les paupières encore closes, il saisit quand il sent quelque chose sur ses cuisses, quelque chose répondant au doux nom de Rin à califourchon sur lui.  
>L'observant faire, son amant pose ces mains sur son torse et approchant leurs deux visages, des nez se frôlent et un large sourire apparait.<br>Apparemment, le Matsuoka à quelque chose derrière la tête.

**_ Vraiment !? Tu ne me fais même pas la morale !? Me dire, que j'aurais pu agir autrement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rin, dis-moi. **

**_ On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai envie de faire l'amour ici-même. **

**_ Me savoir violent, t'excite !? **

Un cœur rate un battement de cette annonce faite à haute voix mais, la vérité est là.  
>Effleurant du bout des lèvres la bouche tentante du carmin, Rin semble réellement émoustillé et s'il mordille les bouts de chairs de son ainé, c'est pour lui transmettre son envie.<br>De petits baisers en surfaces se montre alors que Seijuurou l'observe faire –_le laisse faire également_- et suivant ces petites intentions, le vermillon invite ses mains sur le fessier relevé de son compagnon.

**_ …Je crois bien~ J'ai vraiment envie, Seijuurou.**

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut entendre ce prénom dans la bouche du mauve et si le Mikoshiba en est heureux, il presse un peu plus ce corps contre le sien.  
>Attrapant à pleine bouche les lèvres tentantes de son cadet, un baiser pulsion s'improvise et une nuque est prise en otage par des mains joueuses.<br>Le mauve griffe cette peau tannée, emmêle ses doigts aux mèches vermeil et nourrit le baiser de désir.  
>Leurs respirations s'accélèrent inévitablement et se dandinant quelque peu sur les cuisses du rouge, Rin sent également des mains s'introduire dans son pantalon.<br>Souriant et heureux de ce constat, leur étreinte continue jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie les dérange.  
>Sonnerie qui ne veut pas être entendu et qui fait grogner le plus jeune des deux.<p>

**_ Laisse, on n'est pas là ce soir. …J'ai envie de toi~**

**_ Ça pourrait être important ou alors…hn Rin, mon travail. **

**_ Je m'en fous, ce soir c'est seulement nous deux. Ça te pose un problème, crétin de Mikoshiba !?**

Il répond d'un baiser et d'un sourire.  
>Ça ne lui pose aucun problème et pour preuve, il masse plus vigoureusement les fesses de ce mauve –<em>qui gémit-<em> et juste après, il le renverse sur le sofa.  
>Dominant la situation, la sonnerie continue de retentir et une phrase arrive, celle d'un rouge qui ne veut rien faire d'autre que de concrétiser les attentes de son copain.<p>

**_ On va laisser le répondeur faire son boulot. **

Cette phrase terminée, des bouches se rejoignent ainsi que des langues avides et torrides.  
>Appuyant sur le corps du mauve, Seijuurou fait frémir celui-ci et il en est ravi.<br>Continuant d'agripper tout ce qui pourrait le mettre en contact avec son rouge, le Matsuoka s'impatiente et demande plus.  
>Il se cambre même pour permettre à son amant de retirer plus facilement ses vêtements.<br>Et si les soupirs envahissent la pièce, si les gémissements et les envies se font entendre un peu partout, au loin un message s'enregistre.

_« Oni-chan t'es là !? Rin-senpai !? …Bon, c'était pour savoir si- en vrai j'aimerais vous inviter. J'ai une course ce week-end avec mon club et j'aimerais bien que vous soyez là. Dite oui, s'il vous plait ! Ça me rassurerait ! A plus tard. »_

**.**

De retour chez lui après une journée de travail, la fatigue se fait ressentir et en même temps, un sentiment de bien-être se pose sur ses épaules.  
>Pourquoi !? Simplement parce qu'il a l'agréable surprise de revoir le Nanase vagabonder entre les couloirs et dans la cuisine pour préparer son repas préféré –<em>le maquereau-<em> de toutes les façons possibles.  
>Ces simples choses lui avaient manqué durant ces semaines d'absence, de déroute et de solitude.<br>Accoté à cette embrasure, il épie sans vergogne l'ébène qui lui donne une deuxième chance et parce qu'il veut recréer le contact entre eux, il s'avance et se poste derrière ce dos qu'il veut toucher.  
>Du bout des doigts, il frôle les épaules, les bras occupés et les côtes fines.<br>Et approchant son visage de la nuque fraiche du noiraud, il respire ce parfum qu'il reconnait sans peine, ce parfum qui –au début de leur relation le mettait sur les nerfs et qui ensuite, l'a rendu complètement fou.  
>Son nez donne des frissons à Haru, toute sa peau frissonne et tremble mais il ne veut pas vraiment y faire attention.<p>

**_ Tu sens bon, Haruka.**

Ça ne se voit pas mais intérieurement Haru aime ça. Aime entendre son prénom dans la bouche de ce brun, pourquoi !?  
>Parce qu'il est le seul qui ne veut pas découper son prénom.<br>Le seul, qui s'efforce de le dire en entier, d'un seul tenant et…, comme s'il aimait la sonorité.  
>Mais même avec ça, il ne peut pas. Il a l'impression que la bouche du Yamazaki à encore le gout de l'autre. Le gout du mensonge.<p>

**_ Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre. Éloigne-toi s'il te plait, je pourrais te brûler. **

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Sousuke n'écoute pas. Il ne veut pas, ne peut pas.  
>Il se dit que s'il obéit, plus jamais il n'aura l'occasion de le toucher, de l'approcher, de l'embrasser et il ne veut pas de ça.<br>Alors, caressant cette nuque blanche de ses lèvres, il répond à la première partie de la phrase. Au pourquoi silencieux.

**_ Je sais mais il doit arrêter de croire des choses fausses. Je ne le ferais plus, ça te vas !?**

La réponse ne vient pas et ne viendra surement jamais.  
>Un visage est alors tourné, le Yamazaki veut apercevoir cette frimousse impassible et pourtant jolie.<br>Il veut…, juste lui montrer qu'il est là et qu'il restera là quoiqu'il arrive.  
>Leurs prunelles se croisent, deux bleus différents se jaugent et s'inspectent. Deux océans qui essaient de se joindre de nouveau.<br>Et si, en douceur un baiser se pose sur les lèvres du Nanase, il ne dure pas. Casse vite mais n'est pas rejeté. Il est simplement…, coupé.  
>Ce n'est ni une victoire ni une défaite pour le brunet. C'est un pas qui stagne et c'est déjà pas mal !<br>Et reprenant la cuisson de leur diner comme si de rien n'était, Sousuke s'éloigne après avoir caressé des mèches câlines.

**_ Je vais prendre une douche. A tout de suite.**

Fixant son plan de travail, Haru sert les dents et une fois la disparition de l'autre fait, il observe ce couloir vide de tout.  
>Être de retour ici, dans cet endroit avec ce brunet lui va. Un truc en lui à l'air heureux même si son cœur à peur.<br>Il est terrifié à l'idée de devoir encaissé d'autres maux mais, il a besoin de lui pour réparer sa tête et ses sentiments. Pour réparer leur histoire mise à rude épreuve.  
>Mordant sa lèvre –<em>chose rare et souvent invisible<em>-, il termine le diner et installe la table.  
>Revenir ici après trois semaines de « casse » le rend heureux et…, il aimerait que cela continue.<br>Il veut oublier. Oublier même si pour l'instant il n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil.  
>Il a besoin qu'on lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que tout est derrière lui.<p>

**.**

Le week-end se montre et parce que le samedi a déjà été décidé, la plupart des personnes connues se trouvent dans le gymnase, là où, l'effervescence est de mise.  
>Ce que tous attendent avec impatience !? Cette course –<em>ou même pas<em>- d'un groupe de primaire organisé par eux et pour eux.  
>Bien sur les coach sont là –<em>Tachibana en fait bien sûr parti-<em>et s'il motive ces petits nageurs en herbe, c'est pour divertir parents, frères, sœurs et amis.  
>Dans le bassin, certaines « courses » ont déjà été effectuées et le sourire aux lèvres, la journée est bonne. Heureuse et bonne.<br>S'éloignant de ses élèves pour une minute ou deux, Makoto s'en va retrouver ses propres amis assis dans les sortes de gradins près de la piscine.  
>Il salut évidemment quelques parents et s'asseyant près de Gou –<em>à laquelle il vole un baiser<em>-, il espère que tous s'amusent –_tous ceux qui ont pu être présent_-.

**_ C'est gentil d'être venu, merci. Haru, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Une fois les nages terminées, les parents pourront rejoindre leurs enfants s'ils le souhaitent donc, tu pourras nager si tu veux. **

Cette réplique ravie les oreilles du noiraud qui ne fait que fixer cette eau clair depuis tout à l'heure et si tous ont le sourire, personne n'ose se moquer d'Haru et de sa passion.  
>Différentes conversations se montrent alors <em>–des tensions également, comme celle entre le Tachibana et Yamazaki<em>- mais personne n'en fait la remarque.

**_ C'est dommage que Rin-chan ne soit pas là ! Haru-chan et lui auraient pu leur donner un magnifique** **spectacle ! **

**_ Ouais, c'est dommage mais il ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois.**

**_ Makoto tu devrais y retourner, je crois qu'ils te réclament. **

La discussion entre Nagisa et le brun ne va pas plus loin et ceux, grâce à la violette.  
>Si ça avait été le cas, le nageur de dos aurait dû dire que Rin ne pouvait pas être présent car il avait déjà des engagements envers Momotarou et…, ça n'aurait pas plu.<br>Des idées auraient germées dans certains esprits et ça n'aurait pas été bon pour le groupe légèrement bancale ces temps-ci.  
>Souriant une dernière fois à ses amis, il s'en va rejoindre le bord du bassin. Et si on ne l'entend pas, on peut clairement voir qu'il se fait taquiner par ses élèves.<p>

**_ Quelqu'un sait ce que fait Rin-chan aujourd'hui !? On pourrait le retrouver plus tard, non !**

**_ Arrête de parler de mon frère, laisse-le où il est ! Il est occupé. …Sousuke-kun, c'est bien que tu ais pu venir.**

**_ Je suis content aussi, Gou-san. **

Souriant à la jeune fille, le brun attrape sans réfléchir la main du Nanase et s'il la resserre et la pose sur sa cuisse, c'est sans mauvaise intention aucune.  
>D'ailleurs, cette main n'est pas repoussée n'y même retirée et ça soulage Sousuke.<br>Voyant ce petit pas en avant, la mauve sourit et re-concentre son attention vers son petit-ami officiel qui ne fait que sourire et attirer les regards.  
>Elle n'est pas du genre « jalouse » mais, le fait que des mères célibataires tournent autour de ce brunet ne lui plait pas.<br>Il lui appartient et si certaines ne l'ont pas encore compris, elle va devoir se faire entendre !

**.**

De l'autre côté de la ville, l'ambiance est tout autre et les cris sont de plus en plus perçants. Même du côté de R-

**_ VAS-Y MOMO ! FAIT DE TON MIEUX !**

**_ Oniii-chan !**

Sur le bord de la piscine, un rouquin fait d'étrange signe à son frère ainé –_dans les gradins_- qui est sur le point de se faire tabasser par un violet à l'oreille sourde.  
>La « conversation » continue –<em>si on peut dire<em>- et à côté d'un Rin renfrogné, des éclats de rire se font entendre –_ceux d'un rose complètement hilare_-.  
>Et par chance, après quelques longues minutes, l'agitation se tait grâce à Shima Ikaya –<em>l'ami et capitaine de Momotarou-.<em>  
>Soupirant de contentement, le Matsuoka se détend légèrement quand l'autre abruti rouge s'assoit à ses côtés et que l'autre crétin orange plonge dans le bassin se mettre en position.<p>

**_ Ils sont marrant. Pourquoi tu ne l'encourage pas toi aussi, Rin-Rin !**

**_ Ferme-là, tu veux !**

Pas vexé pour un sous, le sourire de Shigino continue de se montrer et juste après, un silence étrange envahis le stade.  
>Les athlètes se préparent, se concentrent et attendent avec impatience et stresse, le coup qui retentira pour signaler le top départ.<br>Et celui-ci ne se fait pas attendre.  
>Là, tout va très vite. Le premier plongeon, le premier battement, la première remontée. Tout. Tout va extrêmement vite et les 50 premiers mètres s'envolent rapidement.<br>Les encouragements pour Momo et l'université qu'il représente s'accentue toujours plus et si Rin à le sourire de le voir aller si vite, ce n'est rien au côté d'un Mikoshiba s'époumonant de joie.  
>Les tribunes hurlent, les nageurs donnent toutes leurs forces dans cette course folle et si l'adrénaline est à son comble, l'épreuve se termine déjà.<br>Ce n'est rien. Seulement des secondes qu'on pourrait croire longues alors que non. Ou alors, ce sont des minutes toutes au plus mais rien d'autre et la première main touche déjà le bord.  
>La seconde main arrive très vite et les autres suivent le même chemin. Au final, il faut attendre quelques autres secondes de plus pour connaitre le résultat définitif.<br>Résultat qui qualifie un rouquin alors qu'il pensait avoir fait un mauvais temps.

**_ Il l'a fait, c'est bien mon petit-frère ça !**

Heureux à souhait, il informe le rose et le mauve de sa descende dans les vestiaires et si le violet, le laisse partir, c'est sans doute pour retrouver une ouïe convenable.  
>Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est heureux pour le Minishiba –<em>second d'une course<em>-, ces efforts et ces entrainements ont payés !  
>Les gradins continuent d'applaudir les champions qui se retirent déjà pour laisser place aux autres compétiteurs et continuant d'applaudir, Rin se dit que lui aussi aimerait féliciter le petit Mikoshiba.<p>

**_ On y va, on reviendra ensuite.**

**_ Ok, je te suis. Je ne le savais pas aussi fort, le petit dernier. C'est une famille de prodige ou quoi !?**

**_ Et puis quoi !? Ne dit pas ça devant eux, il pourrait encore te croire et attraper la grosse tête.**

Descendant l'escalier, ils s'en vont retrouver deux rouges qui doivent être bien agités et c'est peu dire car, dans les vestiaires –_ou dans les couloirs_- les frères se chamaillent.  
>Attrapant et triturant les mèches gorgées d'eaux, Seijuurou félicite son cadet et l'enserre contre lui –<em>peu importe qu'il soit trempé ou non<em>-.  
>Souriant et rigolant à souhait, ce spectacle n'est pas rare mais toujours aussi délectable.<br>Alors quand derrière eux se montre le Matsuoka et Shigino, l'un est habitué à cette chose, l'autre étonné.

**_ Oh Rin-senpai, tu as vu ! J'ai augmenté mon temps !**

**_ Ouais, félicitation. Tu vas devoir d'entrainer pour la suite maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, arrête avec le « senpai » sérieusement, ce n'est plus nécessaire. **

**_ C'est une vieille habitude, désolé.**

Chiffonnant les mèches de son cadet, il lui sourit et le laisse se rendre au vestiaire –_réellement cette fois- _quoi qu'avant, le rosé décide lui aussi de félicité ce rouquin qu'il rencontre pour la seconde fois.  
>Et la réaction de Momotarou se fait mignonne. Pourquoi !? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être complimenté par un étranger.<br>Donc, des pointes de rouges se dessinent sur ses pommettes.

**.**

Dans les rues de la ville, un quatuor se distingue très nettement à cause de leur folie –_enfin surtout à cause de leurs jacassements incessants_-.  
>Traversant les trottoirs de la grande rue, ils cherchent un café habituel et connu de leurs sens.<br>Même si Rin essaie de les faire taire à coup de poing, de remarque acerbe et de regards vengeurs rien n'y fait, ils sont beaucoup trop excités.  
>Surtout que l'autre abruti, joueur de basket s'y est mis aussi.<p>

**_ Soyez moins bruyant, s'il vous plait. Mikoshiba tu ressembles à un gamin.**

**_ Désolé mais que veux-tu, je suis fier de mon petit-frère. **

Levant les yeux au ciel de cette réplique qu'il entend toutes les deux minutes maintenant, le violet se décide de ne plus rien demander.  
>De les laisser de côté pour un moment.<br>Continuant sa route –_les mains dans les poches mais un fin sourire tout de même_-, il observe les vitrines et ne fait plus attention à cette main qui le frôle de temps à autre pour un oui ou un non.  
>En vrai, c'est une bonne journée et il est content de la passée avec ces abrutis.<p>

**_ Rin-chan ! Sei-chan ! **

Une porte s'ouvre à la volée –_la porte d'une boutique_- et le requin tombe nez à nez avec un blondinet souriant.  
>Étonné de le croiser ici, les deux font une pause tandis que Momo se retourne –<em>tout comme Kisumi<em>-.

**_ Nagisa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

**_ Je suis avec Makoto, Haru et les autres vous venez !? Je vous ai vu à travers la vitre. Salut Momo' !**

Le roux salut timidement le doré face à lui et détourne très vite le regard.  
>Momotarou ne sait pas se que les amis de Rin pensent de lui et il ne veut pas le savoir. Il n'a pas envie de voir de haine dans le regard des autres.<br>Là, en une fraction de seconde, sa bonne humeur s'atténue et ses poings se resserrent imperceptiblement.

**_ Désolé, on doit fêter la victoire de Momo. Il s'est qualifié pour son université aujourd'hui. Mais, on peut rapidement les saluer, non !?**

Une approbation se fait attendre. C'est étrange à dire mais, Rin veut l'accord du Mikoshiba avant de se décider.  
>Il ne veut froisser personne en réalité.<br>Un signe de tête se fait alors de la part de Seijuurou et si un sourire se montre, une réplique arrive.  
>Elle n'était pas attendue mais quelque part, elle est peut-être nécessaire. En réalité, c'était inévitable même si le mauve s'étonne et s'attriste de la situation, tout comme les autres.<p>

**_ Je vais vous attendre ici.**

**_ On vous attend ici. Dépêchez-vous ok, sinon je l'embarque avec moi !**

**_ On se dépêche.**

Fixant le rose à ses côtés, Momotarou ne dit rien et essaie de se faire le plus petit possible alors que Rin et Seijuurou suivent le blondinet tout guilleret.  
>A l'extérieur, la parole n'est plus. Elle n'est plus parce que le Minishiba observe par-delà la fenêtre et tombe sans problème –<em>malheureusement pour lui<em>- sur le Yamazaki et Haru.  
>Son cœur pince et pique. Et si sa lèvre tremble –<em>se fait maltraiter<em>-, il est également éloigné de la vitrine et mis contre un mur.  
>Là, il ne peut plus rien épier si ce n'est un torse et un timide sourire.<p>

**_ Tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mal, d'accord. Je sais un peu ce qui s'est passé et tu devrais oublier. C'est la meilleure des choses à faire même si c'est compliqué.**

Passant son avant-bras sur ses prunelles pendant de longues secondes, Minishiba calme ses pensées et son palpitant patraque.  
>Après ça, son visage est de nouveau découvert et un mince sourire se montre. Un sourire de réconfort et de non-inquiétude.<br>Il ne veut plus voir et ne plus penser. En vrai, il ne veut plus tomber amoureux. Il est sûr que cette chose est mauvaise pour lui. Non, elle n'est pas mauvaise, elle est surement impossible pour lui !

**_ Tu viens, j'te paie une glace le temps qu'ils reviennent. On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait quelque chose de sucré pour se remettre d'aplomb. **

**_ Non merci, Shigino-san.**

**_ Appelle-moi Kisumi et j'insiste. Moi, j'en ai besoin d'une !**

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

Ce sont tous des personnages principaux et pour l'instant, j'essaie de n'oublier personne même si ci ça ne se voit pas mais c'est normal, j'avais pris un peu d'avance pour ce chapitre et après l'avoir relu, je n'ai pas su changer la moindre phrase! :/ [J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment, non!? O_o]

Par contre, la semaine prochaine, tout sera pour le mieux, j'en fais une affaire personnelle!

Sinon, je suis ravie d'avoir des followers, des favoris, de vous avoir en vrai! Merci à vous! :3

**L.**


	4. 04:Prendre son temps

**Tadam** ! Magie du cinéma me voilà !

Et attendu avec impatience -bon ok, c'est pas vrai xD- voici un nouveau chapitre!

Vous avez passé une bonne semaine!? Moi, oui. Dans la mesure du possible, on va dire. Donc sans plus attendre voici ce qu'il vous faut savoir.

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Divers et varié.

**Dislcaimer**: Comme chaque semaine -_je le redis_-, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Quand on ne sait plus, on réfléchit trop et quand on aime défendre ce que l'on croit, on n'y met tout son cœur.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prendre son temps.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il l'aime. Il en est sûr. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.<br>Le problème, c'est qu'il ressasse sans cesse cette histoire. Il n'en peut plus. Il a souvent mal à la tête à cause de ça.  
>Mais et même si c'est lui qui a dit au brun de tout oublier, il n'y arrive pas. Il ne peut pas faire abstraction de ce qu'il a su, de ce qu'il imagine, de ses pensées.<br>Tous les soirs, sa tête lui fait un peu plus mal et quand Sousuke le touche, c'est la même chose. Il a cette sensation de brûlure qui lui court sur la peau et il n'aime pas.  
>Il déteste cette sensation qui commence à le dévorer à petit feu.<p>

Pourtant il l'aime. C'est tellement bête à dire. …C'est tellement bête mais, il ne peut s'en empêcher.  
>Parfois, quand il est seul, il a envie de pleurer mais il n'y arrive pas.<br>Il n'arrive pas à extériorisé son mal-être, parce qu'il n'arrive pas en parler avec la personne concerné.  
>Il se demande pourquoi !? Comment !? Les raisons !? Les causes !? …Il veut savoir et en même temps, absolument pas.<br>Si jamais Sousuke venait à lui dire que c'est parce qu'il est trop calme ou docile ou « lent » ou inexpressif, il ne le supporterait pas.  
>Et il n'est même pas sûr qu'il supporterait le fait qu'il lui dise que c'était simplement une « envie passagère ».<p>

Pourquoi serait-ce une envie passagère de toute façon !? Une envie n'est généralement pas passagère, elle est régulière et répétée.  
>Alors, est-ce que Sousuke a déjà revu, Momotarou !? Est-ce qu'il repense à cette nuit !? Est-ce qu'il pense à ce roux, plus qu'à lui !?<br>Il ne croit pas. Et puis, si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas revenu vers lui. Il ne l'aurait pas imploré.  
>Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche !?<br>Il a mal. Là, juste au niveau de son cœur. …Il a terriblement mal et en même temps, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne sait pas comment réparer tout ça.  
>Est-ce qu'il le veut au moins !? Est-ce qu'Haruka veut réparer cette erreur !? Il le croit. Il veut y croire.<p>

Quand il ferme les yeux, quand il fait le vide dans son esprit, il a envie d'être égoïste. Juste un peu. De prendre encore un peu plus de recul mais, dans le même temps…, il n'a pas su dire non à Sousuke.  
>Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il avait l'air si sincère. Si blessé.<br>Il veut ce brun seulement pour lui mais maintenant il doute. Comment pourrait-il l'avoir pour lui alors qu'il n'est pas fichu de le garder !?  
>Comment faire pour qu'il lui appartienne un peu alors qu'à la moindre occasion, il le laisse s'enfuir sans pouvoir le retenir.<br>Il autant en colère contre lui, que contre le Yamazaki. Il s'en veut et en veut à l'autre.

**_ Haruka-san, est-ce que ça va !? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure.**

Perdu dans ses pensées, la phrase a du mal faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de l'ébène.  
>Oui, il va bien. Il veut juste comprendre ce qui a pu se passer entre lui et son petit-ami. Il veut comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal. Ce qui cloche entre eux. En lui.<br>Alors, peut-être qu'il a l'air ailleurs mais, c'est impossible pour lui de se concentrer uniquement sur son travail ces temps-ci.

**_ Ça va, merci.**

Rien de plus, rien de moins. « Ça va » parce que ça doit aller.  
>Parce qu'il veut que ça va et il veut continuer de bien aller. Il veut faire un effort et il veut réussir à récupérer ce brun qu'il a peut-être volontairement éloigné, il ne sait pas.<p>

**_ Tu as des problèmes avec Yamazaki-san !? Il vient rarement ces temps-ci et tu ne regardes plus la porte dans les environs de 18 heures. Est-ce que je peux t'aider !?**

Fait-il réellement ça !? Regarder la porte. L'attendre inconsciemment. Vérifier l'heure.  
>Il ne sait pas mais une chose est sûre, il a des problèmes avec Yamazaki Sousuke et il ne sait pas comment les résoudre.<br>Il ne sait pas s'il doit parler franchement. Avec modération. Ou laisser faire et tout garder pour lui.  
>Oublier c'est compliqué, il vient de s'en rendre compte.<br>Parce qu'au plus il veut oublier, au plus il y pense. Et Au plus il y pense, au plus il veut savoir.

**_ Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. …Met ceux-là en vitrine, s'il te plait.**

**_ Rah, tu ne veux jamais rien m'dire ! Mais tu sais, si tu as des soucis, c'est toujours mieux de se confier à quelqu'un alors n'hésite pas d'accord ! **

Le sourire de la jeune fille lui fait tout oublier pendant quelques secondes.  
>Elle a raison, il le sait et il a déjà quelqu'un à qui se confier mais pour l'instant, il veut juste, essayer de régler tout ça lui-même.<br>Il veut trouver une solution, des réponses et récupérer Sousuke Yamazaki, seul.

**.**

**_ Tu crois que ça va s'arranger !? Ça fait quoi, une semaine qu'Haru-chan est reparti chez lui, non !?**

**_ Ça ne fait qu'une semaine mais hier en parlant avec Haru, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait un peu mieux.**

Dans le salon du Tachibana –_alors que tous ont terminés ou non pas eu à travailler_-, trois autres personnes participent à cette conversation.  
>Gou –<em>évidemment<em>-, Rei et Nagisa.  
>Tous deux inquiets pour leur ami, ils essaient de trouver ensemble des solutions acceptables mais, en réalité, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Seulement attendre et supposer.<p>

**_ De toute façon, on ne peut pas les aider. C'est à eux de faire ce qu'ils croient être justes. Nous, on peut simplement les épauler s'ils nous le demande.**

**_ Momotarou aurait dû le repousser. C'est de sa faute si Haru-chan souffre aujourd'hui.**

**_ Momo-kun n'est pas le seul fautif !**

Elle ne sait pourquoi mais, Gou ne peut pas laisser Nagisa dire n'importe quoi. Il est vrai qu'elle défend le rouquin à l'instant mais, c'est parce qu'il le mérite un peu.  
>Jusqu'à présent, il a été accablé de tout et ce n'est pas acceptable. La jeune fille est partagée entre ses différents amis et elle ne veut pas choisir qui elle doit soutenir.<br>Alors si son regard dispute silencieusement le blondinet, elle ne le fait pas exprès. Elle veut juste protéger tout le monde d'une histoire sans lendemain.

**_ Nagisa-kun, Gou-san a raison. Et puis si tu fais ça, il y a encore moins de chance pour qu'on puisse passer des soirées tous ensembles comme tu le souhaites. **

**_ …Désolé. Et si on parlait de Thanksgiving !? Vous rentrez tous chez vous !?**

**_ Je crois oui. Et puis, notre mère sera contente de voir Rin avant sa prochaine compétition. Il va devoir partir pour deux semaines en Novembre. **

**_ Moi cette année, je vais présenter Rei à ma famille. **

N'étant pas au courant de ce petit détail, le dit « Rei » observe son côté gauche. Pourquoi n'est-il pas informé de cette chose !?  
>Une petite dispute apparait, ainsi que des rires et si Makoto et la violette sont spectateurs, ils trouvent cette situation assez drôle et bonne enfant.<br>Le blondinet a toujours eu le don de prévoir l'imprévu et cela, à toujours agacé le bleuté qui n'est autre que son petit-ami depuis le lycée –_même si officiellement, leur relation a vu le jour plus tard_-.  
>Les arguments voltent de parts et d'autres de la pièce et pendant ce temps, Makoto se permet de resservir ces invités.<p>

**_ De toute façon c'est trop tard, Rei-kun. Une fois que Nagisa a décidé quelque chose, on est obligé de suivre. Bonne chance !**

Fixant la mauve comme si elle venait de l'informer d'une nouvelle dérangeante, il fait rire l'assemblé.  
>S'il y a bien une personne qui connaisse le doré sur le bout des doigts c'est bien lui, alors il n'a pas besoin qu'une tierce personne vienne enfoncer le clou de sa pitoyable défaite à ne trouver aucunes excuses valables.<p>

**_ C'est cruel, Gou-san. **

**_ Mais non et puis comme ça, tu pourras demander à sa sœur des photos de Nagisa quand elle le déguisait en fille. Ça sera ta récompense. **

**_ Hé ! De quoi tu parles !? Ce n'est pas vrai. Oublie ça, Rei. **

Un éclat de rire se fait entendre, suivi de plusieurs autres et inévitablement, des petites remarques commencent à être faite à l'Hazuki.

**.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

**_ Une nouvelle recette.**

Mélangeant les différents produits dont il a besoin, il met des doses approximatives. Des doses que lui seul exige et il a besoin de concentration pour ça.  
>D'aucunes distractions même si –<em>dans son dos<em>-, il peut sentir cette chose qu'on appelle regard sur lui.  
>Le tablier noué et les mains occupées, il essaie de garder son attention sur sa création mais, il ne sait pas. Sentir ce brun quelque part derrière lui, le rend nerveux. Nerveux et frissonnant.<p>

**_ J'suis sûr que ça sera délicieux. Tu m'fais gouter !?**

Regardant en biais, les prunelles bleutées d'Haruka tombe sur le corps imposant du Yamazaki à ses côtés.  
>C'est –il ne s'habitue pas à sa présence. Il…, en vrai cet ébène à simplement peur de le regarder en face. Peur de le regarder et de voir un truc qui pourrait le déranger.<br>C'est vrai, c'est lui qui est revenu de son plein gré mais, maintenant il ne fait plus que douter de ce brun. Il a peur d'être de nouveau pris pour un con.  
>Pour un idiot même si tous ses sentiments sont contradictoires depuis un certain temps.<br>Dans sa tête c'est le bocson, il se sent trahit et manipuler mais en même temps, il ne peut pas se défaire de Sousuke. Il a envie de recoller les morceaux, de le croire et de compter pour lui.  
>Alors dans le silence de cette cuisine, dans l'attente aussi du Yamazaki, Haru se décide de plonger son doigt dans la pâte et de l'approcher des lèvres de son compagnon.<br>Heureux de cette invitation, Sousuke prend un malin plaisir de lécher cet index et s'il ne lâche pas du regard le Nanase, c'est certainement pour lui faire comprendre un truc.

**_ C'est délicieux. …Goute, tu verras par toi-même. **

Plongeant à son tour son doigt dans la pâte, Sousuke incite le plus petit à prendre son doigt en bouche et sans forcer, il y arrive.  
>La langue d'Haru joue avec ce doigt et si un jeu de séduction se crée entre les deux –<em>pour l'un ce n'est pas réellement intentionnel-.<em>  
>Doucement, le brunet fait lâcher les ustensiles du Nanase et si celui-ci se retrouve dos au plan de travail, c'est pour que ce même brun se retrouve face au noiraud.<br>L'un face à l'autre, le doigt du Yamazaki joue avec la lèvre inférieure d'Haruka et s'il se laisse faire, c'est parce qu'il le veut bien.  
>Fixant ce nageur de papillon face à lui, Haruka ne fait qu'attendre et s'il le voit approcher, il n'amorce aucun geste de recule. …Il veut tester. De nouveau sentir le contact avec Sousuke.<br>Accrochant la taille du noiraud, des lèvres se frôlent et si tout va doucement pour le moment, la pression que ressent Haru dans son dos se montre –_elle_- plus forte.  
>Suivant le baiser donné, des centaines de questions parviennent à l'esprit de l'ébène et ça le terrorise. Est-ce que Sousuke a déjà fait ce genre de chose avec quelqu'un d'autre !?<br>Est-il aussi attentionné avec les autres !? Qu'a-t-il fait avec le Mikoshiba !? Est-il réellement revenu !?  
>Cassant le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, des mains s'accrochent à un t-shirt et une tête se baisse.<p>

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?**

**_ J'me demande si tu vas recommencer ou si tu as déjà fait ce genre de chose avec l'autre. J'en ai marre de me poser tant de question et j'aimerais pouvoir oublier tout ça. Mais à chaque fois que j'te vois tout m'revient. Ce soir-là, j'avais essayé de t'appeler pour te dire que Makoto avait été trop loin mais toi, t'étais occupé de t'envoyer en l'air ! J'me demande quand est-ce que tu vas recommencer.**

**_ Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur mais j'vais pas continuer de m'excuser Haruka. J'ai fait une connerie, je le sais et toi aussi alors si tu n'arrives pas à aller de l'avant, je sais pas ce qu'on peut faire. **

**_ J'en sais rien moi non plus. **

S'éloignant du Nanase, il se pose sur un tabouret non loin de là et soupir.  
>Cette conversation –<em>cette situation<em>- prend une drôle de tournure et Sousuke n'aime pas. Il n'aime pas la façon dont Haru le fixe, cette façon silencieuse de lui dire « peut-être que… ».  
>Ça le met en rogne même s'il n'a aucun droit de l'être. Mais que peut-il faire de plus !? Se justifier !? Non, il l'a déjà trop fait. Comprendre le noiraud !? C'est déjà fait. Alors quoi !?<br>Le laisser prendre la décision sans se battre !? Ce n'est pas acceptable. Il ne peut pas accepter de perdre cet emmerdeur de dauphin si peu bavard.

**_ Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se sépare !? **

**_ Je veux…- …Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions. Pourquoi lui !? Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on va se disputer tu vas te précipiter sur un autre !? Qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus chez lui !? Est-ce que tu l'embrassais comme tu m'embrasses moi !? Est-ce que tu le touchais com-**

**_ Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Ce soir-là, c'était pas prévu. C'est toi que je voulais mais j'étais trop en colère contre le Tachibana et toi pis, je l'ai appelé histoire de boire un verre avec un ami. Ensuite, pourquoi je l'ai amené dans cet hôtel, j'en sais rien. Parce que je voulais te blesser sans doute comme tu l'avais fait. J'savais pas que ça aurait été aussi loin et putain non ! Tu baises dix fois mieux que lui ! Rien ne me plait chez Momo'. C'est toi que je veux. Je l'ai même jamais embrassé. Je…, c'est toi que je veux Haruka, tu entends ! Alors regarde-moi, essaie de me croire. Je te mens pas.**

Attrapant la taille du Nanase, Sousuke pose son front contre le torse de son vis-à-vis et respire son parfum.  
>Sa prise se fait ferme –<em>elle fait presque mal<em>- et Haruka ne sait pas quoi faire. Les mots, la voix du Yamazaki semble tellement sincère –_même son regard semble l'être_- alors qu'est-ce qui cloche !?  
>Et puis, peut-être que s'il n'avait pas connu son « rival » ça aurait été mieux. …Non, ça aurait été pire, il le sait.<br>Pourquoi Rei a dû lui dire dans ce cas !? Il aurait préféré ne jamais être au courant de cette coucherie. Rester dans l'ignorance toute sa vie.  
>Déposant ses mains sur les larges épaules du Yamazaki, Haru l'observe. Caresse du bout des doigts quelques mèches de son homologue et…, il l'aime autant qu'il le déteste.<br>Mais, il ne peut décidément pas le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est…, c'est impossible de le voir partir.

**_ …Je te crois.**

Relevant le visage, les yeux remplis d'espoir, Sousuke pose un maigre sourire sur son visage.  
>A-t-il bien entendu !? Il croit que oui.<br>Il semble qu'ils peuvent surmonter cette épreuve, s'ils sont deux. Il y croit. Continuant de fixer les autres orbes océans, il essaie de lire en lui, de le comprendre un peu plus mais il se trouve dans l'incapacité de retranscrire les émotions de cet ébène.

**_ J'aimerais parler avec Mikoshiba. Est-ce que tu veux bien !?**

**_ …O-oui, si tu en as besoin. **

Une sorte de soupir s'échappe des lèvres du Nanase et juste après ça, un baiser-caresse voit le jour.  
>Haruka dépose ses lèvres sur celle du Yamazaki et si l'échange ne dur que quelques secondes, ce sont des secondes de bonheur car, c'est la première fois en un mois que le Nanase débute un baiser de lui-même –<em>sans qu'il n'y soit forcé ou obligé<em>-.

**_ Allons dormir, je terminerais ça demain. Sousuke…, je crois que ça va un peu mieux. **

**.**

Sortant de la faculté –_son entrainement terminé_- et son sac sur l'épaule, Momotarou chiffonne ses mèches rebelles et brillantes.  
>Saluant son capitaine et ses autres coéquipiers –<em>amis plus que coéquipiers<em>-, il marche tranquillement le long des grilles et se fait rattraper par une personne qu'il connait à peine.  
>Levant la tête, il tombe nez à nez avec l'ami de Rin. Il ne comprend pas ce que ce rosé fait face à lui alors, il est bien obligé de demander.<p>

**_ Bonjour, Momo-chan.**

**_ S-Shigino-san, bonjour. Que fais-tu ici !?**

Un sourire malin s'installe sur les lèvres de l'appelé et faisant une gestuelle qui lui est propre, un clin d'œil se montre et la réponse se fait.

**_ Kisumi. Je viens de quitter l'entrainement et je t'ai aperçu. Je peux te proposer un café !?**

Momotarou ne le sait pas mais, Kisumi passe ses entrainements très loin de son université.  
>Alors si une question « hors contexte » devait être posée, il est inévitable que ce rose mente effrontément.<p>

**_ Euh je…, j'allais rendre visite à mon frère. **

**_ Oui mais je sais qu'il finit tard ! Rin se plaint toujours de ça. **

**_ Rin-senpai ne se plaint jamais d'Onii-chan. **

**_ Es-tu sur de connaitre Rin !? Je ne pense pas. …Tu viens, c'est par-là, j'vais te dire des tonnes de choses sur Rin et ton frère.**

Contrarié de ce fait, le Mikoshiba suit sans rechigner Kisumi auprès duquel il défend le mauve et le rouge.  
>Il est vrai que le Matsuoka cri souvent pour rien –<em>et souvent à l'encontre de son frère<em>- mais, admettre cela ne lui plait pas.  
>Pour lui, Rin et son frère sont le couple idéal parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prédestiné.<br>Parce qu'ils se sont battus et il aime les idéaliser.

**.**

_**_ Quoi !? Non. …Oui, je sais ça. Oui.**_

Attrapant un stylo et un bloc note, il note ce qu'il entend et essaie de ne pas soupirer.

_**_ Évidemment. Pourquoi !? …Mais non et puis tu sais Tachibana ne sera pas là. **_

Levant les yeux au ciel, cette fois il soupir et n'entend pas la porte de son appartement se refermer.  
>Allant et venant dans la chambre –<em>entre bureau et armoire<em>-, il continue de noter ce qu'on lui dit et de préparer son sac pour la fin de semaine puisqu'il doit se rendre à la demeure familiale dès le dimanche soir.

_**_ Parce qu'il ne veut pas te voir, tu ne le savais pas. Oui, je viendrais un jour plus tôt, ça te va ! Quoi !? Non, ce n'est pas parce que je viens un jour plus tôt que Mikoshiba sera là. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le voir de toute façon !? Il te déteste. **_

Arrivé dans la chambre –_après avoir visité les autres pièces_-, le rouge arque un sourcil d'entendre cette phrase.  
>Lui, détester sa « belle-mère » !? Rin est vraiment quelqu'un de vil. Enfin bon, il ne va pas le changer.<br>Attrapant la tête violette sur laquelle il dépose un baiser sur le haut du crâne, il salut son cadet et attrape le téléphone.

_**_ Bonjour, belle-maman. Rin vous fait encore des misères !?**_

Très clairement, sur les lèvres du Matsuoka on peut lire un « fayot ».  
>Poussant le géant rouge, un rire se fait entendre alors que le carmin continue d'écouter la matriarche Matsuoka.<br>Et continuant de fixer son amant alors qu'il ferme son sac, il s'assoit sur le lit et écoute la conversation en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du vermeil.

_**_ Eh bien, peut-être que vous pourriez venir à Noël !? Comme ça, même si Gou-kun le fête avec la famille de Makoto, vous pourriez la voir. **_

Un « Quoi » se lit sur les lèvres de Rin et retirant le téléphone des mains du Mikoshiba, il cache le combiner pour que la conversation ne soit pas entendu par sa génitrice.  
>Pas qu'il soit contre l'idée, seulement… un truc l'emmerde.<p>

**_ Pourquoi tu dis un truc comme ça !? Elle va vouloir dormir à l'appartement. **

**_ Ce n'est pas un problème. On a une chambre d'ami, elle sert à ça, non !? **

**_ C'est pas le problème. Elle va vouloir fouiner partout, tu ne l'as connais pas encore. Et puis, on n'pourra rien faire. Si tu l'amène ici, réserve lui une chambre d'hôtel. Tu n'auras qu'à trouver une excuse crédible. **

Un sourire narquois se pose sur les lèvres de Seijuurou et embrassant Rin, il garde ce menton entre son index et son pouce.

**_ Ne pas faire l'amour te chagrine à ce point !? **

Sentant le rouge s'étaler sur ses joues, le violet repousse son irritable petit-ami et s'éloigne rapidement de lui. Il le déteste. …Il déteste ces mots.  
>En plus, il peut clairement lire sur son visage sa taquinerie et il n'aime pas.<p>

**_ …Ferme-là et me parle plus, crétin ! Va te pendre, tu me feras plaisir.**

Balançant le cellulaire à la figure de son homologue, il quitte la chambre tout aussi vite et s'en va dans la cuisine, réchauffer les plats commandés plus tôt.

**_ Oh et la prochaine fois, préviens quand tu as des heures supplémentaires à faire, idiot de Mikoshiba !**

_**_ J'avais oublié, la chambre d'ami est occupée par le matériel de Rin. Je vous réserverais une chambre dans un hôtel pour les fêtes, si bien-sûr vous voulez venir. Belle-maman, je vais devoir vous laisser, Rin fait encore une fois ces dents. Passez une bonne soirée.**_

_**_ Pour le calmer quelque chose de sucré suffit généralement. Bonne soirée Seijuurou et tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux à la maison. Au revoir.**_

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé<strong>.

Voilà, l'équilibrage est occupé de se faire et Haru commence à nous dévoiler des choses. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Ho et oui, Haruka parle mais c'est tout à fait normal non vu les circonstances.

En tout cas, merci d'être au rendez-vous et j'essayerais de répondre au mieux à vos attentes! Sur ceux, j'espère bien, à la semaine prochaine!

**L.**


	5. 05:Thanksgiving

**Bonjour !**

Je suis là et j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. [Non!? T-T bon eh bien, pas grave. Moi je suis contente d'être ici!]

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite. ...Ou pas.

**Yume: **_Coucou! Une psychopathe quand même pas mais presque lol. Non sérieusement, je peux tout à fait comprendre parce qu'il y a aussi certains personnages de Free que je ne porte pas dans mon coeur et que j'aime voir souffrir donc bon. Je ne te jetterais pas la première pierre!_  
><em>Sinon, moi aussi j'ai une préférence pour les Samezukiens hors mis une personne, voir deux. Mais bon ça, c'est juste physique lol et je suis contente de te faire apprécier Haruka, j'espère que je réussirais à continuer sur ma lancée!<em>  
><em>Kisumi est l'un de mes perso préféré même s'il n'apparait pas énormément et j'ai toute une histoire pour lui. En ce qui concerne Momo..., je n'en dirais pas plus mais tu as surement raison!<em>  
><em>J'ai pas pu m'empêcher avec la mère de Rin, contente que t'ait apprécié ce moment! ;) Je t'embrasse fort! Et merci d'être là !<em>

Maintenant, appréciez!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_ Tu ne te moques pas.<strong>

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quelque chose comme ça !? …On n'a pas eu trop l'occasion de se voir ces temps-ci… .**

**_ Je crois être incapable de garder quelqu'un, Rin. …Moque-toi.**

**_ Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de chose et puis, de nous deux, c'est toi qui est le plus apte à ce genre de chose. Moi, j'ai eu beaucoup d'échec. Tu en fais d'ailleurs parti.**

**_ Tu t'en sors mieux que moi aujourd'hui. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi gentil.**

**_ C'est parce que…- . Aie confiance en toi, Haru. Je connais Sousuke et s'il est revenu, c'est pour te garder soit-en sur. **

Regardant le ciel face à eux, ces arbres qui perdent doucement leurs feuilles, les deux amis respirent le grand air et savourent ce petit moment d'accalmie.  
>Fermant les paupières et repensant aux paroles du mauve, un fin sourire se distingue sur les lèvres de l'ébène. Discuter avec Rin le repose, lui fait du bien.<br>Il n'y a pas de faux-semblant, d'attention particulière aux mots choisit. Il y a juste, Haruka et Rin.  
>Deux vieux amis qui se connaissent mieux qu'ils ne le devraient et qui savent quand parler ou non.<p>

**_ J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un se moque. Entendre un « **_**j'te l'avais bien dit**_** » pour changer un peu. Tu penses toujours que je suis assez bien pour rester avec Sousuke ?!**

**_ Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te dire des trucs que personnes ne t'a encore jamais dit. Par exemple, « Si tu restes là à pleurer sur ton sort, rien ne va jamais changer ». Ou alors, « Frappe-le ce baka-suke et venge-toi de la même manière ». …C'est ce que tu veux entendre !?**

**_ …Je…, non désolé.**

**_ Ne le soit pas. Tu sais Haru, ne doute pas de toi. T'es parfois chiant à ne rien dire, bête en pensant que tu es seul mais, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Si tu veux, je t'aiderais. Tu peux compter sur moi, Haru !**

Frappant son torse pour affirmer ses dires, un large sourire se dessine sur la frimousse du violet ce qui donne de bon frisson au noiraud.  
>Des frémissements de bien-être et de confiance. Il aurait surement dû parler au Matsuoka avant, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Rin a toujours une solution à tout.<br>Puis se faisant attraper les épaules pour un peu plus de réconfort certainement, le Nanase laisse échapper un soupir et des petites tâches rougeâtres sur ses joues en guise de joie.

**_ Bon et si on rentrait, maintenant !? Je dois rejoindre Sei' avant qu'il ne parte chez lui. Si ça va pas, appelle-moi d'accord. Je suis là pour toi, Haru !**

**_ Merci. …Vas-y, j'ai autre chose à faire avant. … …Rin~**

**_ …A ton service.**

Oui, décidément –_et tout le monde peut dire la même chose_-, il n'y a que le sourire de Rin qui est une vérité à part entière.  
>Enfant ou adulte, son sourire répare toujours. Alors serrant les poings, Haruka se promets d'écouter les conseils de son ami d'enfance et des autres. Il veut passer au-dessus de tout ça et il veut arrêter d'inquiéter ses amis.<br>…Mais, il veut aussi connaitre la vérité.

**.**

**_ Ha-Haruka-senpai ! **

**_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler !?**

Fixant les alentours comme si une caméra cachée s'y trouvait, le Minishiba espère à une farce ou un truc qui y ressemble.  
>L'ébène ne peut pas réellement se tenir face à lui avec son air habituellement neutre peint sur son visage, si !? C'est impossible. Et puis, pourquoi !?<br>Pourquoi venir le retrouver. Pourquoi vouloir lui parler !?  
>Acquiesçant contre son gré et pensant ne pas pouvoir refuser cette rencontre, il demande au noiraud de le suivre.<br>A l'extérieur –_derrière le café dans lequel Momotarou était venu avec des amis_-, il se retrouve face au Nanase.  
>Surement son pire ennemi à l'instant. Puisque…, à part le frapper, que peut-il faire d'autre !?<p>

**_ Je suis venu te demander une seule chose alors, répond simplement. Qu'à fait Sousuke après avoir couché avec toi !?**

Son cœur brûle, il en est sûr. Ce rouquin se mord la lèvre durement, à l'évocation de ce simple souvenir trop douloureux.  
>Il essaie pourtant de suivre les conseils de son frère, d'oublier « ce connard » comme il aime l'appeler mais, si on lui en reparle tout le temps, ça devient compliquer.<br>Comment oublier une personne alors que tous y font toujours référence !? C'est comme si tous l'empêcher d'oublier sa faute, son erreur et son attachement pour cette personne.  
>Relevant la tête mais ne voulant pas croiser le regard tellement bleuté de son vis-à-vis, il s'arrête à la hauteur de son nez.<p>

**_ Il…, il m'a dit de foutre le camp. Que…, qu'il aimait Haruka-senpai et que je ne devais plus le croiser. Il m'a dit d'oublier cette stupide connerie.**

**_ C'est tout !?**

Ce n'est pas tout, il a eu bien d'autres mots cruels mais, il ne veut pas tous les répéter.  
>Alors continuant de serrer les poings et la mâchoire, il répond de nouveau à cet ébène qui ne change pas d'expression.<p>

**_ …O-oui. Haruka-senpai, je sais que…, tu ne veux pas d'excuse de ma part, que ça serait très malvenu mais j'voulais pas, vous faire de mal. C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû le pousser à faire ça. Je ne suis rien alors, je ne vous causerais plus d'ennui. **

**_ Il n'aurait pas dû t'amener là-bas. …Crois-tu qu'il regrette !?**

**_ Évidemment… .**

_« Il ne disait que ton prénom et quand il a compris ce qu'il était occupé de faire, il m'a mis dehors. »  
><em>C'est la suite de son « évidemment » mais il ne dit rien, ça fait déjà mal comme ça –_pour les deux_-.  
>Baissant la tête, le cadet des Mikoshiba espère que cet interrogatoire se termine bientôt, pourquoi !? Parce qu'il se sent réellement mal. Il a mal au cœur, au ventre, à la tête, partout.<br>L'ébène –_lui_- essaie de comprendre mais n'y arrive pas. C'est vrai que cela a pu être facile d'être tenté par Momotarou mais à l'entendre, Sousuke ne voulait même pas de lui.  
>Alors pourquoi !? Pourquoi se sont-ils retrouvés dans ce love hôtel à faire des choses dégueulasses !?<br>Mordant sa lèvre, le Nanase lève sa main.  
>Il a envie de détester ce roux –<em>il le déteste<em>- mais, quelque part il sent de la culpabilité monter en lui, pour aucunes raisons puisqu'il n'est pas fautif.  
>Attendant le coup, le Minishiba ne fait que fermer les yeux et attendre. Après tout, il l'a bien mérité.<p>

**_ Ne t'approche plus de nous.**

La main d'Haruka sur son épaule, il ne comprend pas et s'il ne fait que la fixer, il entend aussi très distinctement ces mots.  
>Les yeux bleus fixent durant de longues minutes ce roux immobile et s'il fronce les sourcils, c'est peut-être parce qu'il aimerait frapper en réalité.<br>Pas une personne en particulier –_même pas celle qui se tient face à lui_-, juste frapper dans quelque chose. Pour évacuer son trop plein d'émotion.  
>L'acquiescement se fait –<em>est enfin aperçu-<em> et retirant sa main, Haruka se retire également et retourne à l'intérieur du café pour ensuite disparaitre complètement.  
>De son côté, Momotarou reste là, ne bouge plus et essuie ses prunelles rougies et humides.<br>Il ne veut plus faire de mal à personne. …Il ne veut plus. Ne veut plus s'immiscer dans la vie des gens.  
>Plus jamais.<p>

**.**

**_ Oh Sousuke ! J'pensais que tu ne viendrais plus, entre vas-y. **

**_ Désolé de m'imposer ainsi.**

**_ Ne dit pas de bêtise, je t'ai invité il me semble et je suis heureuse de voir que tu as suivi mon conseil. Vas-y installe-toi à table, on va bientôt diner.**

Retirant sa veste et ses chaussures, il entre dans la maison des Matsuoka et s'avance vers la salle-à-manger suivi de près par son hôte.  
>Une fois-là, une place lui est assignée –<em>à côté de Rin<em>- et si la conversation continue, elle dérape sur un sujet important pour les grands-parents et pour la matriarche Matsuoka.

**_ Quand est-ce que Tachibana-san va faire sa demande !? Il serait temps, tu ne penses pas Gou !? Combien de temps vous fréquentez-vous maintenant !?**

**_ Oba-chan ! Ce…, ne dit pas des choses comme ça. On a le temps tu sais et puis, on est très bien comme ça.**

**_ Il n'a pas intérêt. Qu'il s'estime heureux que je l'accepte à tes côtés, c'est déjà pas mal.**

**_ Rin, ta sœur est assez grande maintenant pour prendre ces décisions seules, tu ne crois pas !? Bon et sinon, vient avec moi dans la cuisine apporter les plats.**

Trainant avec elle un Rin bougon, le violet menace sa sœur d'un regard.  
>Pourquoi l'a menacé !? Pour rien. Simplement pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas se précipiter dans les bras de ce vert. Elle a bien assez le temps d'après lui.<br>Autour de la table, la discussion continue et un brun prend la parole. Maintenant que le mauve n'est plus, il est plus facile de donner son opinion quand il s'agit de Gou.  
>Le grand-frère protecteur n'étant plus là, on peut s'exprimer plus librement.<p>

**_ Rin a encore du mal sur le fait que tu es aménagé avec lui !? …Il t'a toujours protégé, c'est mignon.**

**_ Qu'il s'occupe un peu de ses affaires si tu veux mon avis. **

**_ Dommage qu'il n'est pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Il est tellement agréable comme garçon. Comparé à Rin et sa mauvaise humeur.**

**_ Obaa-chan, je t'entends ! Je vous entends tous d'ailleurs, bande de crétin. …Sousuke fait de la place, la dinde est là. **

Arrivant avec le plat de viande, le mauve fait attention de ne rien renverser.  
>Posant avec précaution les mets, il se pose en bout de table avec celle-ci et attrapant les couteaux, il les avance à son grand-père comme toujours.<br>Depuis…, que leur père n'est plus là pour faire ce rituel si particulier.

**_ Cette année mon garçon, c'est ton tour. **

**_ Vraiment !? …Ojii-san… .**

**_ Oh allez, ne te fait pas prier Onii-chan, j'ai faim moi ! **

Des éclats de rires se font entendre et si des tâches rouges se posent sur les joues de la violette, l'ainée des Matsuoka attrape les couteaux.  
>Cette année semble particulière… .<p>

**.**

**_ Comment se passe ton travail Makoto !? On a entendu dire, que tu faisais des compétitions, est-ce vrai !? Et toi Haru, tout se passe bien !? La natation ne te manque pas trop !?**

**_ Ce n'est pas vraiment des compétitions, c'était seulement pour que les différentes écoles se rencontrent. Mais c'était amusant. **

**_ Tel que je te connais, tu as dû apprécier oui. Et toi, Haru !?**

**_ …Pas vraiment. J'aime assez ce que je fais aujourd'hui.**

**_ Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepté l'invitation. Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenir, quand vous étiez encore enfant par exemple.**

Les parents échanges des sourires complices tandis que les « enfants » eux, se contentent de soupirer silencieusement.  
>A table, deux familles. Celle d'Haruka et celle de Makoto.<br>Les sourires sont de mises et si les plats sont déjà entamés, la parole _–elle-_ continue toujours plus.  
>Même Ran et Ren s'y mettent. Faut dire, ils sont heureux de revoir leur frère.<br>Et ils posent tellement de question que le vert ne sait pas où et quoi répondre.

**_ Je me suis inscrit au club de natation de notre lycée ! Et Ran est membre du club de basket. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour les garçons mais elle ne veut rien savoir.**

**_ Imbécile, tu crois que le club féminin sert à quoi !? Et puis, je n'ai pas demandé ton avis. On est arrivé plus loin que vous au championnat inter-lycée !**

La dispute –_ou la conversation mouvementée_- s'accentue davantage entre les jumeaux et si Makoto, reste au milieu de cela, ça ne le dérange pas.  
>Cette ambiance lui manque de temps en temps, alors retrouver ses frères et sœurs le rend heureux.<br>Même si pour l'occasion, il les calme en tapotant sur leurs têtes et en s'ajoutant à la conversation.

**_ Alors le club de natation existe toujours au lycée Iwatobi !? …C'est super. J'espère que vous en prenez bien soin et toi Ran, je suis sûr que tu vas faire des merveilles dans ton équipe.**

**_ Bien sûr ! Vous êtes des légendes au club et il parle souvent de vous et de toi Haru-chan aussi ! Et quand je leur dis que je te connaissais, ils ne m'ont pas cru. **

**_ Tu arrêterais de te vanter aussi.**

**_ Ça suffit tous les deux, manger et laissez Haru et Makoto tranquille. Le repas vous plait !?**

**_ Il est délicieux, merci.**

Souriant à ses parents, le vert reprend une bouchée de sa viande tandis que l'ébène acquiesce silencieusement.  
>Là, dans ce salon qui n'a pas changé, on pourrait croire à un retour en arrière.<br>C'est peut-être ça la magie de Thanksgiving. Le fait que…, quoi qu'il se passe, au moins une fois par an, on se retrouve « comme avant » et sans penser à autre chose.  
>Tachibana et Nanase continuent d'évoquer des anecdotes de leurs bambins tandis que les jeunes adultes et adolescents, continuent de s'informer des nouveautés de leurs vies.<p>

**.**

**_ Ah Nagisa, on ne t'attendait plus ! Tu dois être Rei, c'est ça !? Je suis sa mère, enchanté.**

**_ Enchanté Madame, je suis Rei Ryugazaki.**

**_ Ne soit pas si formel, entrez, entrez ! La route n'a pas été trop longue !? Tes sœurs sont dans le salon, va les rejoindre. **

**_ NA-CHAN !**

Des tornades blondes et châtaines se ruent sur le pauvre dernier de la fratrie.  
>Étouffant au milieu de tous ces bras et de toutes ces têtes souriantes, Nagisa essaie de faire bonne figure même si un « Na-chan » a déjà été dévoilé.<p>

**_ Comment tu vas !? Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi mignon. …oh, dis-nous qui c'est !? **

**_ Je vous présente Rei, c'est…, euh, c'est mon co-locataire. Sa famille est en déplacement à l'étranger et j'me suis dit que ça ne serait pas dérangeant de l'amener. **

Pourquoi un manque de courage soudain !? Parce que le blondinet a eu peur de tous ces yeux braqué sur lui.  
>Comme dans l'attente de quelque chose et il n'a pas aimé.<br>Il s'en veut et il a peur que Rei lui en tienne rigueur mais, il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

**_ Mais non, mais non ! Enchanté, je suis Nanako ! Tu es mignon, est-ce que tu as une copine !?**

**_ Ne commence pas avec ça et vous, n'en rajoutez pas. Rei vient avec moi, je vais te montrer ou déposer tes affaires. Maman, on monte quelques minutes.**

**_ Fait, avec tes sœurs je vais préparer la table. **

Attrapant le poignet du Ryugazaki, le blondinet le tire derrière lui et l'entraine à l'étage.  
>Pourquoi ces sœurs sont-elles si excitées et bavardes !? Il ne sait pas et maintenant, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder ce bleuté pour lui.<br>Fermant la porte de son ancienne chambre, un long soupir se fait entendre et collé à la planche de bois, Nagisa s'excuse silencieusement d'une chose qu'il ignore.

**_ Ton colocataire, hein !?**

**_ Je…, désolé.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. **

**_ Mais je veux leur dire.**

Souriant gentiment au doré qui se tient face à lui, Rei comprend et accepte.  
>Il sait que cette chose lui tient à cœur même si –<em>personnellement<em>- il ne se sent pas prêt mais qu'importe.  
>Il se dit que le bonheur de Nagisa est plus important qu'un petit détail insignifiant comme le sien.<p>

**_ Dans ce cas, tu auras encore des tas d'opportunité non. On vient seulement d'arriver. En tout cas, ta famille est aussi énergique que toi, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne sais pas tenir en place.**

**_ Ne me compare pas à elles. …Tu déposes tout ça là, ensuite on va redescendre. Rei, je suis content que tu sois ici.**

**_ Moi aussi.**

S'avançant lentement vers le bleuté, Nagisa se retrouve très vite sur la pointe des pieds et accroché à un fin pull blanc. De là, il réclame un simple baiser qu'il obtient sans problème.  
>Leurs lèvres se rencontrent simplement, les mains de Rei s'attachent à la fine nuque blonde et cherchant toujours plus de contact, ils y arrivent sans mal, jusqu'à ce qu'au bas de l'escalier, des cris leur parviennent.<br>Des voix qui les appellent et qui les force à se séparer.

**_ On ferait mieux de descendre. …****Hn, ce week-end sera long Rei-chan. **

Rouvrant la porte, ils redescendent dans la « fausse au lion » comme Nagisa aime le penser et si des tas de piaillement se font entendre, c'est pour son plus grand déplaisir.  
>Dans le salon, il se pose et propose un verre à son invité tandis que celui-ci est pris d'assaut par les trois sœurs ainées du blondinet.<br>Et si, le petit Hazuki essaie de libérer son amant des griffes de ces tordues, en une phrase il voit Rei s'éloigner.

**_ J'ai des tas de photos de Nagisa à te montrer. On a plusieurs albums sur lui, tu veux les voir maintenant !? Il était tellement mignon.**

Pourquoi le voir en couche le ravi autant !? Soupirant et fronçant les sourcils, Nagisa se souvient alors d'une dernière chose.  
>Il y a des tas de photos de lui déguisés en fille à cause de ses sœurs !<p>

**.**

**_ Aniki ! 'Tarou ! Vous en avez mis du temps, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard !? J'ai dû inventer une excuse aux parents. Vous n'êtes que tous les deux !? **

**_ Oui, pourquoi !? …Tu peux nous laisser entrer s'il te plait.**

**_ Ah oui, allez-y. Pourquoi Rin-chan n'est pas là ! Je voulais le voir. …C'est pas drôle. Bah alors 'Tarou, t'es fatigué !? Viens dans le salon, Aniki va s'occuper de vos affaires.**

Levant les yeux au ciel après avoir été sauvagement agressé par sa petite-sœur, Seijuurou débarrasse l'entrée de leurs sacs et s'aventure dans la villa à la recherche de ses parents.  
>Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette fille et, elle parait encore plus énergique qu'habituellement.<br>Comment est-elle !? Aussi souriante que ces deux frères, aussi rousse également avec les mêmes ambres que Sei'. En vrai, elle est sa copie conforme, en plus fine, plus féminine et plus petite également.

**_ Bonjour, désolé pour le retard.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, on n'aurait pas commencé sans vous de toute façon. Tu es toujours aussi beau, où est ton frère !?**

Les compliments d'une mère ne sont pas à prendre au sérieux mais ils font toujours plaisir.  
>Alors souriant, il répond à la question et salut son père par la même occasion.<br>Puis entendant du bruit derrière lui, il se doute de quelque chose. De deux abrutis en vrai.  
>Et bientôt, il se fait harponner par ces deux cadets. On lui agrippe la taille <em>–tire sur ses vêtements- <em>et étant poussé vers l'avant, il se rattrape de justesse à la table.  
>Très vite, il attrape les deux énergumènes, les bouscule légèrement et la chamaillerie débute.<br>Des cris arrivent, une bataille s'engage et comme dans leur enfance, les deux cadets sont contre l'ainé. Et comme dans leur enfance, ils ne gagnent pas !

**_ Bande de crétin, vous ne m'aurez jamais comme ça ! Okaasan, où est-ce que j'peux les enfermer !?**

**_ La cave a été refaite mais avant installe-les à table, le diner est prêt.**

**_ Tu es trop gentille avec eux. Vous avez entendu, assis. **

Boudant presque, les deux –_Momotarou et Natsumi_- prennent place autour de la table et observe leur père arriver.  
>Les yeux brillants, les deux attendent avec impatience le festin tandis que le carmin s'assoit et se réjouit de son retour à la maison. Autant pour lui que pour son petit-frère.<br>Parce qu'il sait, il voit bien qu'il a perdu quelque chose. Cette petite étincelle dans le regard.  
>Le repas se met en place, tout le monde se sert avec entrain et une fois les assiettes bien remplies, la dégustation se fait et les compliments arrivent.<br>Les compliments et les questions. Parce qu'une mère a toujours besoin de savoir comment se porte ses enfants.

**_ Bon et sinon, comment ça va là-bas !? Ton travail ne te met pas en danger, j'espère !? Et toi Momo', comment se passe tes études !?**

**_ Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mes collègues sont plus dangereux que ceux que j'arrête.**

**_ J'apprends bien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Demande à Sei' si tu ne me crois pas. **

**_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Au faite, ton père te l'a dit mais pas moi, félicitation pour ta qualification ! Je suis fière de toi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger le reste, d'accord. **

**_ Oui, Okaasan. **

Souriant tendrement à son fils –_à son petit dernier_-, elle reprend une bouchée de sa nourriture et enclenche une autre discussion.  
>Pendant ce temps, la rouquine taquine son grand-frère et le père suit la chicane avec attention.<br>Tout autour de cette table, une bonne humeur se montre, se ressent et c'est certainement ce qui fait la force de la famille Mikoshiba.

**.**

**_ Est-ce que ça va !?**

**_ …Oui.**

**_ Ça fait du bien de revenir ici. Tu penses qu'ils sont encore occupés de discuter en bas !?**

**_ Je vais lui donner une deuxième chance.**

Scrutant le profil de l'ébène, Makoto ne dit rien. Il assimile simplement la nouvelle.  
>Il ne peut rien dire de toute façon, ne peut pas aller contre la décision de son meilleur ami même si…, même si il aimerait lui dire d'être prudent. …De faire attention.<p>

**_ Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, alors fais-le. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher tu le sais.**

**_ Hn. Je crois qu'il s'en veut vraiment. Et j-**

**_ Haru-chan, on peut jouer avec toi !? Regarde c'est un nouveau jeu qu'on a acheté récemment. **

En une seconde, la discussion n'est plus et l'amusement reprend.  
>Même si le Tachibana ne peut s'empêcher de garder un œil sur le noiraud.<br>Dans l'instant, cette chambre se fait envahir et le calme n'est plus. Tout comme la voix d'Haruka.

**.**

**_ Tu devrais te méfier, Rin.**

**_ De quoi !?**

**_ Je crois que les Mikoshiba sont des sortes de malédictions. Rien de bon ne sort d'eux quand on s'approche trop près.**

**_ Ferme-là, tu dis n'importe quoi. Dis-moi plutôt comment ça va avec Haru !? **

Assis sous la véranda avec pour paysage le jardin légèrement éclairé par la nuit –_et les lumières intérieures_-, un soupir se fait entendre.  
>Terminant sa boisson, le mauve attend une réponse alors qu'il essaie de chasser son irritabilité.<br>De son côté, Sousuke réfléchit. Comment ça va !? Il ne sait pas trop.

**_ Mieux, …je crois. Il voulait voir Momo'. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais, je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait ou non. Tu penses qu'il peut me pardonner !?**

**_ Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas revenu. Tu devrais le connaitre, non !?**

**_ Comme si tu pouvais m'dire toutes les habitudes de l'autre crétin avec lequel t'es. **

Un coup dans les côtes se fait et si un regard noir fusille le Matsuoka, il s'en contre fout.  
>Il n'a pas à insulter une personne qui n'est pas là pour se défendre et auquel il tient.<p>

**_ Sérieusement, ferme-là. Et oui, je sais au moins dire ce qu'il peut penser ou non, pas comme toi. **

**_ Sousuke, Oni-chan ! On vous attend dans le salon, Okaasan a préparé un dessert. Levez-vous, au lieu de vous disputez pour rien. …Sousuke, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera pour toi. Maintenant, suivez-moi.**

Obéissant bien sagement à la jeune fille, les deux jeunes hommes la suivent sans broncher.  
>Puis, d'un regard, d'un geste qui se veut réconciliateur, Yamazaki cogne dans l'épaule de Rin et lui lance un sourire désolé.<br>Sourire qui est accepté.

**.**

**_ Ta famille est gentille, Nagisa-kun.**

**_ Tu trouves ?! Elle est bruyante surtout.**

**_ J'ai pu en connaitre davantage sur toi alors, je suis heureux. J'ai passé une bonne journée.**

Rougissant quelque peu de cet aveu, le blondinet ébouriffe ses cheveux et lève le regard vers son interlocuteur.  
>Plus un bruit autour d'eux, il ne sait pas où ses sœurs et sa mère sont parti mais ça ne le dérange pas, au moins, il peut profiter d'un peu de temps avec ce bleuté.<br>Bleuté qui a été accaparé toute la journée par ses ainées.

**_ Tu ne serais pas venu, je…-**

**_ Tu aurais de toute façon réussi à me convaincre alors ce n'est pas la peine de penser de cette façon. Ne bouge pas, tu as quelque chose ici.**

Levant la main pour la porter jusqu'au visage du doré. Les doigts de Rei effleurent lentement une joue à la tâche invisible.  
>Caressant cette peau qu'il trouve toujours aussi douce, il s'approche furtivement <em>–sans s'en rendre compte<em>- et désir des lèvres. Lèvres qui s'entrouvrent gentiment.  
>Leurs prunelles parlent entre elles, se sourient également et à quelques infimes centimètres de là, leurs bouches auraient pu se savourer.<br>…Ce n'est pas le cas, puisqu'un bruit les dérange, les fait saisir et les éloigne sans autre cérémonie.

**_ Oh vous étiez là ! Venez dans le salon avec nous. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez !?**

**_ Rien, rien ! Vas-y, on arrive ! Dépêche-toi nee-san. **

Gêné d'avoir presque été surpris, Nagisa est nerveux tandis que Rei remonte ses lunettes en prenant bien soin d'être le plus naturel possible.  
>Souriant à son petit-frère et à son « colocataire », elle préfère ne pas les embêter davantage et garder ce qu'elle a vu pour elle.<br>Après tout, ce n'est pas à elle d'avouer une relation qu'elle vient seulement de découvrir.

**.**

Dans sa chambre –_ou ancienne pour le moment_- Momotarou est assis sur son lit, le regard plongé dans le vide. Il ne fait que ressasser depuis qu'il est seul, depuis qu'il n'a plus de distraction et ça le mine.  
>Triturant ses doigts, son visage se fait triste et mélancolique. Passant par-là, le grand-frère se donne pour mission de réconforter le dernier de la fratrie.<br>Prenant place près de celui-ci, il pose une main sur son crâne méché de roux et si son pouce s'active, sa bouche également.  
>Ils tombent en arrière –<em>sur le matelas<em>- et fixant le plafond, on peut entendre des mots murmurés.

**_ Tu veux m'dire !?**

**_ Haruka-senpai est venu me voir, un peu avant que j'te rejoigne pour partir et il ne m'a même pas frappé. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'était même pas en colère alors que c'est faux et je- …Je suis désolé.**

**_ Viens là.**

Grimpant sur son frère –_son habitude n'a pas changé depuis qu'il est gamin_-. Il grimpe carrément sur le corps de Seijuurou, cache son visage tout contre l'épaule de celui-ci et le serre très fort.  
>L'étreinte est rendue, un dos est caressé d'un pouce et là, le Minishiba se sent à l'abri.<br>Là, il ne peut faire de mal à personne et personne ne peut lui en faire. Seijuurou l'a toujours protégé.

**_ Plus personne ne te fera de mal à partir de maintenant, j'te le promets. J'vais faire en sorte que plus personne ne t'embête avec ça. Arrête de t'accabler d'accord.**

**_ Mh. Je…, je ne vais plus y penser et ne plus les approcher. Comme ça je…, je pourrais aller de l'avant. Merci, Onii-chan. **

Relevant la tête, un timide sourire se montre et s'il est rendu au centuple, ça lui va.  
>Dans le couloir, une autre personne apparait et entrant dans la chambre, elle se faufile près de ses frères.<p>

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a !? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose !? Faite-moi une place !**

**_ Un de ces jours, j'vais plus savoir vous porter. Vous êtes trop grand et lourd !**

**_ Mais oui, mais oui Aniki ! En attendant que ça arrive, enlève ton bras et laisse-moi participer. Maintenant, racontez-moi tout. Je veux vous aider, moi aussi.**

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

Oui, je voulais faire un spécial Thanksgiving, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et j'espère que l'histoire vous ravi encore sinon faite-moi des suggestions! Je les prendrais en compte.

La semaine prochaine, ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas encore! Bien à vous et passez une bonne semaine! Je vous embrasse et je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mit dans les favoris et follow! ça fait plaisir!

**L.**


	6. 06: Loin de la famille, retour à la

**Hi ! Je suis là !**

Bon alors après deux nuits blanches (simplement pour des révisions) je trouve le temps de poster! Et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. -je crois toujours autant les doigts-.  
>Sur ceux, je ne m'attarde pas trop, sinon je pourrais vous lasser... .<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rating<span>: **K

**Pairing: **Beaucoup et en même temps, pas tellement.

**Résumé: **Une personne qui se plaint, une autre qui suspecte avec des suppositions et une réunion entre amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Loin de la famille, retour à la normale.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_ Tu traines encore dans le coin !?<strong>

**_ Hein !? Ah oui, je pars seulement dans deux jours. Alors, raconte-moi tu as prévu de lui demander quand !?**

**_ De quoi parles-tu !?**

**_ …Hum hum, tu feintes l'innocence. Je t'ai vu dans la grande avenue marchande. Entrer, dans cette bijouterie. Alors !? Tu me dis ou tu as encore l'intention de m'faire languir !? Ça tombe, j'pourrais même pas être là pour te féliciter !**

Observant son ami –_de ce qu'il croit encore-,_ un pincement de lèvre s'effectue.  
>Que dire !? Que faire !? Il ne sait pas. En plus, ce rose ne sait pas tenir sa langue, il le sait alors…, doit-il se confier ou non !?<p>

**_ Je…, ne faisais que regarder, il n'y a rien. **

**_ Dommage mais bon, j'te crois pas. **

**_ S'il te plait, garde ça pour toi, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite. Et n'en parle pas à Rin.**

**_ Quoi il fait si peur que ça ! Sérieusement !? …Trouillard. …Il ne sera pas contre du moment que tu prends soin de sa petite-sœur, tu sais comment il est. Surprotecteur avec elle.**

**_ Je sais et même si elle dit le contraire, elle aime bien ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux qu'il ne sache rien. Sinon, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir !?**

Attrapant son verre, il attrape la paille de sa langue et aspirant son breuvage, sa frimousse sourit.  
>Face au vert, Kisumi semble heureux d'une chose qu'on ne connait pas et commandant une autre boisson, il reprend la parole.<br>Parole qui surprend légèrement le brun mais bon. Ce n'est pas grave.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Mikoshiba Momotarou !?**

**_ Comment ça !?**

**_ Répond seulement à la question. Est-ce qu'il a la même personnalité que Sei-chan ou pas !?**

**_...Hm, plus énergique je dirais. Il aime les insectes –je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et, c'est un gentil garçon même si…, enfin tu connais l'histoire. Il est en second année à la faculté du coin et c'est un bon élève –son frère y veille. …Ensuite, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, je crois qu'il aime les trucs sucrés. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce genre de chose !?**

**_ …Pour rien. **

Scrutant avec attention le rosé face à lui, Makoto n'y croit pas trop. Généralement, quand Shigino pose des questions sur une personne en particulier, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête mais laquelle !?  
>La première fois qu'il l'a questionné sur quelqu'un, c'était sur Haru et avec les informations reçues, il l'avait taquiné que ce soit en classe ou en dehors.<br>Veut-il taquiner le rouquin !? A-t-il besoin d'une nouvelle distraction !? Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il plaint le dernier né des Mikoshiba.

**_ Ne l'embête pas trop, Kisumi. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin de ça pour le moment.**

**_ Tu me vois comme quelqu'un de vraiment horrible, Makoto. Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je vais devoir y aller sinon le coach va encore une fois hurler ! On se voit plus tard.**

Terminant sa seconde boisson, le basketteur se lève et salut une dernière fois son ami.  
>Le brun lui souhaite un bon entrainement et juste après ça, le Tachibana se retrouve seul à table et soupirant, il rouvre son livre laissé à l'abandon quelques minutes plus tôt.<p>

**.**

La chemise le couvrant à peine _–tout comme son boxer-, _sa langue et sa bouche s'active.  
>Même ses dents se montrent pour laisser des traces bien visibles –<em>ou pas<em>-, parce qu'il a grand mal à faire ce genre de chose.  
>La peau de Seijuurou ne marque pas facilement –<em>contrairement à la sienne<em>-.  
>N'écoutant pas la conversation que le carmin entretien depuis plus de 20 minutes, il ne fait que le taquiner, l'aguicher et l'embrasser.<br>Grâce à ça, il a déjà réussi à lui enlever son pull et il n'en n'est pas peu fier.

_**_ De quoi tu me parles !? Demande aux parents. De toute façon, j'vais devoir partir au boulot. …On s'est quitté il n'y a même pas 24H.**_

Penchant son visage sur le côté, il laisse Rin faire ce qu'il veut même si sa main libre caresse sans vergogne la peau de son petit-ami.  
>Mais, ce qui est vraiment aguichant, c'est le fait que la chemise portée est celle de l'uniforme de Seijuurou lui-même. …Alors qu'il venait de la ranger dans son sac de service.<p>

**_ Raccroche…, il ne nous reste que 10 minutes. …Hum, Sei'~**

_**_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu lui parler !? …Ce n'est pas une raison ça. On se revoit bientôt de toute façon. **_**…Hn, attend Rin**_**. Non, j'te parle pas crétine.**_

Fronçant les sourcils de contrariété, il ouvre un peu plus ce jeans trop chiant et passant sa main dans le boxer du vermillon, il masse vigoureusement un membre en forme.  
>Puis et parce qu'il en a marre que ce carmin s'adresse à une autre personne que lui, il l'embrasse à pleine bouche et lui fait lâcher son cellulaire.<br>Le baiser est entreprenant et suivi. Même que les mains du Mikoshiba s'attardent sans timidité sur les fesses d'un violet qui n'attend que ça.  
>Leurs langues se bagarrent alors que des mèches vermeilles sont emmêlées et relâchant la pression sur cette bouche tentatrice, Rin apporte le téléphone à son oreille.<p>

_**_ J'ai très envie de ton frère alors, à plus tard Natsumi-kun. **_**…Et toi la prochaine fois, hum~ raccroche immédiatement !**

Les mots rapidement dit, le mauve se jette de nouveau sur les lèvres de son compagnon sans lui laisser possibilité de réponse mais il s'en fout.  
>En quelques secondes, Rin se fait plaquer au matelas et s'il est surplombé du grand rouge, ça ne le dérange absolument pas. …Il lui a manqué durant le week-end de Thanksgiving.<p>

**_ Je t'adore dans mes vêtements.**

**_ Tu es vraiment…hn un pervers, tu vas les porter juste après. **

**_ Oui mais tu es terriblement sexy dedans, enfin bon, vaut mieux pas que tu les tâches…, enlève-moi ça !**

**.**

**_ T'es encore là, toi.**

**_ J'pourrais te dire la même chose. Termine de t'habiller et va voir ailleurs.**

**_ Toi dégage ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici !? T'es pas censé patrouiller en ville !?**

**_ Tu as l'air frustré, un truc ne va pas !? Haruka ne veut plus de toi !? Ça ne m'étonne pas.**

La réplique claque sans le vouloir, seulement pour faire taire et elle est mal vue.  
>En un instant, le rouge et le noir se confrontent et si les poings sont serrés, cette fois Sousuke se retient de frapper.<br>Si un débordement survient de nouveau, il pourrait recevoir une sanction et…, il ne veut pas.

**_ Ne parle pas d'Haruka ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Ferme-là, enfoiré ! Est-ce que j'te demande ce que tu fais avec Rin !? Putain, comment peut-il rester avec toi !**

**_ J'ai touché juste !? **

Un uniforme est attrapé –_froissé par une poigne_- et deux visages s'affrontent.  
>La mâchoire serrée, le Yamazaki veut frapper ce sourire qu'il voit <em>–même si le sourire n'est pas réellement présent-. <em>Il veut juste…, faire taire le Mikoshiba.  
>Le frapper.<p>

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? Vous n'êtes pas encore occupé de vous battre !? Le patron n'est pas loin les gars. **

Le brun qui vient d'apparaitre, sépare les deux individus.  
>En simple t-shirt, l'ébène passe une main sur son visage et essaie de se calmer. De prendre une grande respiration et de calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.<br>Seijuurou _–lui_-, attrape son arme de service et claque la porte de son casier.  
>La tension est palpable et les vestiaires respirent l'envie de meurtre, du moins l'envie d'en découdre avec les poings mais rien n'est fait.<br>S'approchant de la porte de sortie, le rouge ne prête plus attention au noiraud derrière lui…, quoiqu'avant de franchir la planche de bois, une dernière phrase est dite.  
>Phrase en réponse à une interrogation précédente.<p>

**_ Au faite, …Rin est à moi.**

**.**

**_ Rei est occupé d'écrire une thèse ! Il y passe ces nuits et à cause de ça moi, je dors tout le temps tout seul ! **

**_ Le connaissant ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire, peut-être qu'il comprendra que tu as un peu besoin d'attention.**

**_ Non, il va m'dire qu'on a assez profité durant le week-end chez moi. Alors qu'on n'a rien fait et que mes sœurs n'ont pas arrêté de lui tourner autour !**

**_ Tiens en parlant de ça, tu leurs as dit alors !? Ils ont réagi comment !?**

**_ Pas vraiment…, mais je crois qu'elles s'en doutent alors. En vrai, j'ai été nul. Je crois que j'ai eu peur et-…, ça ne serait pas Momo' là-bas !?**

Pointant la vitre alors qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur de la boutique de pâtisserie –_celle où le Nanase travaille_-, Nagisa tapote la vitre et montre l'endroit à la violette.  
>Examinant la scène avec plus d'attention, ils essaient tous les deux de reconnaitre l'ami qui l'accompagne et ouvrant à peine la bouche, des interrogations se font entendre.<br>_- Le plus discrètement possible même si ce n'est pas leur fort, il ne faudrait pas qu'Haruka entende leur conversation-._

**_ Ce n'est pas Shigino-kun avec lui !? Que font-ils ensemble !? Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Gou, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose !?**

**_ …Non. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, non !?**

**_ Oui. N'est-ce pas étrange !? Shigino n'est pas l'un de ces amis, enfin j'veux dire, …tu as compris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent !?**

**_ Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas s'en mêler. Momo' a le droit de parler à n'importe qui après tout et Shigino-kun aussi. Ils ont certainement dû se rencontrer grâce à Onii-chan. **

Continuant de fixer par-delà la vitre, les deux semblent intéressés par le spectacle en même temps qu'ils se sentent coupable de jouer au voyeur –_ou pas_-.  
>Croquant dans leur part respective de gourmandise, les suppositions vont bon train et une remarque est dite. Elle n'est pas méchante mais, elle pourrait blesser si certaines personnes passaient par-là.<p>

**_ Au moins, il ne va plus être derrière Sousuke-chan !**

**_ Mh. On devrait arrêter d'parler de ça. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires après tout et puis, tu n'as pas fini de te plaindre de Rei-kun il me semble. **

**_ Pourquoi tu m'reparle de lui ! Il m'abandonne à la première occasion venue. Je crois que j'aurais pas le choix d'attendre qu'il finisse sa thèse. …ça va être long… .**

Un léger rire se fait entendre, celui de la Matsuoka et si elle se moque gentiment du « malheur » du blondinet, elle aperçoit également Haruka arriver.  
>Souriant encore plus franchement, elle complimente le chef de ces recettes succulentes et pas troublé pour autant, le noiraud la remercie d'un simple regard.<p>

**.**

**_ Kisumi nous demande de venir vendredi soir. C'est une sorte de soirée avant son départ alors, tu n'as pas intérêt à te battre avec Sousuke. **

L'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, ils se fixent et des sourcils se froncent.  
>En ce moment, il n'aime pas ce prénom mais bon, ce n'est pas de sa faute.<br>Quoiqu'il en soit, il répond et attrape fermement ce mauve.

**_ Je ne ferais rien s'il ne dit rien. Où est-ce que Shigino part !? Dis-lui qu'on sera là.**

**_ Oh euh, un camp d'entrainement je crois. Un truc comme ça. …Au faite, tu n'as rien à m'dire !?**

**_ Je hais ce gars. J'ai dit que tu étais à moi et alors !? C'est vrai non. Et j'compte tout faire pour que ça reste ainsi. **

**.**

**_ Rei-chan, tu es libre vendredi soir !?**

**_ Eh bien, j'ai prévu une petite pause oui, pourquoi !?**

**_ Super ! On sort ce soir-là. Kisumi-kun nous invite à une soirée avant qu'il ne parte pour…, je ne sais quoi ! **

**_ Une soirée !? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Nagisa-kun. J'ai du travail.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, tu peux d'accorder une soirée non. Fait ça pour moi, de toute façon je lui ai déjà répondu oui. **

Un soupir, des lunettes qui remontent sur un nez fin et droit et le tour est joué. Nagisa gagne –_encore ou toujours_-.

**.**

**_ Gou !? Où est-ce que tu es !?**

**_ A la salle de bain, j'arrive. Tu as besoin de quelque chose !? …Attend, je sors, voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?**

Vêtu d'une longue et large serviette qui lui entour le corps, la violette entre dans la chambre ainsi vêtu et attend la réponse de son petit-ami.  
>Petit-ami qui la fixe avec tes yeux emplis de désir et de tendresse mélangés.<p>

**_ Tu pouvais prendre ton temps. J'voulais simplement te dire que Kisumi-chan, nous invite vendredi soir. Je lui ai dit qu'on serait là sans faute.**

**_ Oh, il se passe quelque chose !? C'est rare de lui. Qui y'aura-t-il !? **

**_ Tout le monde. Je crois, qu'il veut voir tout le monde avant qu'il n'aille « mourir de froid » à son camp d'entrainement. Tu sais que la saison approche pour ça et qu'il nous en parle souvent. **

**_ Ah oui, j'avais oublié. C'est super, j'ai hâte !**

**.**

**_ Haruka, est-ce que tu dors !?**

**_ Hm.**

Sous la couette, une tête noire se tourne légèrement pour faire face à son interlocuteur et écouter ce qu'il a à dire.  
>Ses prunelles océans épient fixement le brun et celui-ci sourit. Il aime avoir le regard d'Haruka sur sa personne. Ce regard est le plus beau du monde d'après lui.<p>

**_ Vendredi soir, Kisumi nous invite au restaurant fêter son départ. Je lui dis qu'on vient !?**

**_ Tout le monde sera là !?**

**_ Je pense oui. Tu le connais, y'aura même surement des personnes qu'on n'a jamais vu. …Ne t'inquiète pas, Haruka. D'accord !?**

**_ Je ne m'inquiète pas. Accepte.**

Souriant doucement, le Yamazaki se penche vers le noiraud et du bout des lèvres, il scelle leurs bouches. Bouche qui accepte et qui laisse perdurer le contact.  
>Petit à petit, le Nanase redécouvre cette sensation d'euphorie qu'il a quand son corps frôle celui du grand brun.<p>

**.**

_**_ Tu es obligé d'accepter. Alors, tu viendras, pas vrai !? Et puis ce n'est pas un souci, tu n'auras qu'à te mettre dans un angle ou tu ne pourras pas les voir. **_

_**_ Je…, je ne sais pas Shigino-san. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment ma place, on ne se connait pas.**_

_**_ Tu es le petit-frère de Sei-chan c'est suffisant pour moi ! Et puis, tu ne seras pas tout seul, Rin et ton frère seront là. Moi et puis aussi-**_

_**_ C'est bon, c'est bon, ça suffit. Mais si quelque chose ne va pas, je partirais. Je n'ai pas envie de-…, tu as compris. Où pars-tu !?**_

_**_ Super ! En chine pendant un mois et demi. Je ne passerais même pas les fêtes de Noël en famille. Enfin bon, c'est pour le bien de l'équipe et puis on a besoin de s'entrainer différemment. **_

_**_ …Je comprends. Je vais te laisser, j'ai cours tôt demain matin, désolé. Passe une bonne soirée.**_

Les dernières salutations se font et si le petit rouquin dépose son cellulaire sur son bureau, un fin sourire orne son beau visage.  
>Il est assez content qu'une personne ait pensé à lui. –<em>Ait pensé à l'invité<em>-.

**.**

Dans un restaurant, autour d'une longue table rempli de personne différente, la conversation est animée et tous ont des sujets différents.  
>Des places stratégiques ont été emprunté, comme par exemple Momo' qui n'a pas en ligne de mire Haruka ou Sousuke. Seijuurou qui est éloigné du Yamazaki ou bien Rin placé près d'Haruka car ils ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps.<p>

**_ Allez, levons nos verres et souhaitez-moi bon courage. **

**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, on sait que tu trouveras un moyen de sécher. Ou de voir tes groupies qui te courent après.**

**_ …Ah oui, ça je sais faire aussi ! Trinquons à tout ça !**

Les verres sont levés, les sourires se montrent et des verres se frappent.  
>La discussion continue –<em>ou le semblant de dispute entre Rin et Shigino<em>- alors qu'à leur côté, Haruka parle silencieusement à Sousuke.  
>Petit à petit, ils réapprennent à communiquer à leur façon et c'est surement pour le mieux.<br>En face, le Tachibana laisse un petit sourire trainer sur son visage tandis que Gou dépose l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse du brun.

**_ Tu as vu !? **

**_ Oui mais, n'y faisons pas attention. Haru n'aime pas être surveillé.**

**_ Parfois j'me demande s'il aime autre chose que l'eau ou la nourriture. Mais bon tu as raison, intéressons-nous plutôt à Nagisa-kun. Il a l'air heureux ce soir. Tu savais qu'il se sentait délaissé par Rei-kun !?**

Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du Tachibana et tournant son regard vers sa droite, il continue d'écouter les dires de sa petite-amie.  
>Apparemment là, rien ne le gêne. Pas même, les « cris » que se lance Rin et Kisumi <em>–qui continue encore et toujours leur « conversation »-.<em>

**_ Tout va comme tu veux, pas vrai !?**

**_ Ne t'en fait pas Onii-chan. Tiens passe-moi la bouteille, tu veux.**

**_ Prend plutôt du jus de fruit, ça sera mieux pour toi.**

Ebouriffant les cheveux roux de son petit-frère, le rouquin en question soupir et accepte la « proposition » -_ou plutôt ordre_- donné par Seijuurou.  
>Après ça, le vermeil s'accapare le mauve une seconde ou deux, lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille que personne n'entend mais pour autant qu'on sache, cela fait sourire.<p>

**.**

**_ Haru, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi lundi ! Ça me fera un bon entrainement avant les compétitions. **

**_ Je ne sais pas.**

**_ La piscine est grande et personne ne sera là avant l'après-midi donc, personne ne nous emmerdera ! Et puis, c'est ton jour de congés non !? Accepte, s'te plait Haru j'ai besoin de toi.**

Le bleu et le rouge s'affrontent. Comme toujours les orbes sont déterminés et ne scilles pas.  
>Le bruit ambiant ne les embête pas, pas même les cris d'un roux qui s'amuse avec un Ryugazaki ayant perdu ses lunettes.<p>

**_ …D'accord, je t'accompagnerais.**

**_ Génial ! J'espère que le week-end passera vite. Oi Sousuke, ne donne pas ça à ma sœur ! T'es un homme mort si tu oses la faire boire. Kisumi, pourquoi tu as commandé de l'alcool.**

**_ Parce que c'est spécial ce soir ! …Sei-chan fait le boire qu'il s'amuse enfin.**

**_ Non, je préfère le savoir sobre. Alcoolisé, il me grimpe dessus et-**

Une main se plaque sur une bouche et le rosé ne connaitra jamais la fin de cette phrase_ –tout comme les autres qui étaient attentifs-._  
>Un regard est ensuite lancé, une menace est dite et le requin serre la mâchoire. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !<br>Il lui a grimpé dessus une seule fois –_ou deux_- alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une généralité.

**.**

Dans le couloir qui mène aux toilettes, Momotarou s'arrête et se pose contre le mur.  
>Une main sur son torse, il écoute son cœur et si la mesure qu'il entend est étrange, elle ne fait pas mal –<em>néanmoins, elle n'est pas bonne non plus<em>-.  
>Tout à l'heure, quand il a vu Haru et Sousuke, il a senti sa tête exploser tellement la culpabilité le tourmenté –<em>et le tourmente encore<em>-.  
>Comment a-t-il pu s'immiscer entre deux personnes comme eux !? Il n'aurait pas dû. Il se sent réellement nul et minable de son acte.<p>

**_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?**

Relevant la tête, le Minishiba essuie son visage d'un revers de main et aperçoit le rosé au-dessus de lui.  
>Joueur de basket qui s'appuie sur le même mur que lui à l'aide de son avant-bras.<p>

**_ Rien, je me suis passé un peu d'eau sur le visage.**

**_ Tu ne devrais plus t'inquiéter. Personne ne t'a jamais dit d'oublier !? C'est pourtant ce que tu dois faire ou alors, essaie de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. **

**_ Je préfère pas. Ça gênerait et je ne veux plus faire de tort à personne. …Retournons à table tu veux bien. **

Enclenchant le premier geste, Momotarou se fait arrêter et appuyer contre le mur derrière lui.  
>La seconde d'après, Kisumi se penche et attrape doucement les lèvres du cadet des Mikoshiba.<br>C'est en surface, rien d'appuyé –_ou un peu_- et après ça, des prunelles violettes rencontrent des ambres dans un sourire narquois.  
>Ensuite, une phrase est dite avant que Momo ne se retrouve perdu au milieu de ce couloir, seul.<p>

**_ Pense à moi, ça ne gênera personne.**

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

Bon alors est-ce que je vous ai un peu surprise ou pas du tout!? Mais bon, tout n'est pas encore fait. Je vous laisse sur cette méditation.

La suite arrive prochainement, comme toujours! Je compte sur vous pour la suite aussi ! :)

**L.**


	7. 07:A chacun sa vie

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière -j'ai complètement oublier- sans rire et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! J'espère que vous m'excuserez avec ce long chapitre! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rating<span>: **K**  
><strong>

**Pairing: **Haruka, Rin, Rei et... _-je ne complète pas les couples! ;)-_

**Résumé: **Une petite remise a niveau silencieuse fait toujours du bien alors que de l'autre côté, un retour fait du bien et que des conversations virtuelles sont de plus en plus gênante.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas si c'était le cas, tout le monde le saurait déjà !

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>A chacun sa vie.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_ La compétition commence demain pour le 100m et 200m dos, le 100m et 200m papillon et brasse et le 800m et 1500m nage libre. Alors j'espère que vous êtes en forme et que vous allez donner le meilleur de vous-même ! <strong>

**_ OUI, coach !**

**_ Pour les autres épreuves, je n'ai pas encore reçu le planning mais pour l'instant, laissez la priorité aux nageurs de demain. Maintenant, allez-y ! Je ne veux voir personne lambiner ! Matsuoka, viens ici, s'il te plait.**

Levant le regard déjà obnubilé par la piscine, le violet s'approche et respire plus qu'il ne soupire même si cela n'est pas perçu ainsi.  
>C'est la première fois qu'il participe au pan-pacifique* en tant que nageur du Japon et ça le rend légèrement nerveux. …Enfin, il croit –<em>il ne sait plus bien<em>-.  
>Arrivant face à l'entraineur de l'équipe du Japon, il attend et ne dit mot.<p>

**_ Est-ce que tu sens capable de remplacer Kosuke au 100m papillon !? Il s'est blessé durant l'entrainement d'hier.**

**_ Je… . Oui, je peux le faire ! Comptez sur moi !**

**.**

Un pantalon en toile en guise de vêtement, Sousuke déambule dans son appartement tout en terminant d'essuyer sa nuque encore humide.  
>Frottant sa peau –<em>ainsi que quelques-unes de ses mèches dégoulinantes<em>-, il s'arrête dans la chambre alors qu'Haruka est sagement posé sur le lit, un livre à la main.  
>L'observant plus intensément qu'il ne le souhaiterait, il reste dans l'embrasure de la porte et dépose son essuie sur ses épaules.<br>Juste après et parce qu'il a envie d'un contact –_plus que visuel_- avec l'ébène, il prend place à ses côtés et dépose un baiser sur la joue.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis !?**

**_ Un livre que Makoto m'a prêté. Tu devrais mettre un t-shirt pour ne pas prendre froid.**

Un regard sur le côté plus tard, Haruka est de nouveau plongé dans sa lecture.  
>Ce qu'il fait n'est pas intentionnel, seulement…, son cœur se tort de voir Sousuke ainsi.<br>Il aimerait le toucher autant qu'il aimerait le voir s'éloigner. C'est compliqué dans sa tête et il ne sait plus comment réagir.

**_ Dit Haruka, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser !?**

La question est posée si doucement, si nerveusement qu'elle parait mignonne.  
>Détournant le regard –<em>et interloqué par la question<em>-, le bleu si caractéristique du Nanase dévisage ce qui s'apparente toujours à un petit-ami.  
>Très sincèrement, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y a pas de réponse correcte de toute façon. Oui, non, peut-être…, ça ne veut rien dire. Et ce visage face à lui le tente.<br>Fermant son bouquin et le posant à ses côtés, il pince sa lèvre inférieure et s'approche imperceptiblement. …Comme une invitation, une tentation ou une indécision.  
>Le Yamazaki décide de prendre ce geste comme une invitation et s'il dépose tendrement sa main sur la joue du noiraud, il goute également à la sensation grisante des lèvres de celui-ci.<br>En surface. Brodé de caresses et de doute. Un baiser qui ne goute pas, qui laisse bercer et qui fait battre un cœur.  
>Un cœur qui reconnait sans problème le baiser donné –<em>échangé<em>-.  
>Agrippant le drap, Haruka répond et si sa lèvre est mordillée, il laisse la main du brun se perdre sur sa nuque.<p>

Petit à petit, le baiser prend de l'ampleur et s'il ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir le Yamazaki, un fin sourire se montre au travers de ses pensées.  
>Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais, il aime cette sensation. Il aime croire qu'il est important pour ce brun. Il aime le sentir entreprenant au travers de ces doutes. …Là, il oublie leurs problèmes pour la première fois.<br>Puis, le baiser cesse en douceur. Sans effort mais avec une pointe d'envie. De recommencer.  
>Et si leurs prunelles entrent en contact, les deux océans essaient de communiquer à nouveau. Plus sereinement. Plus gentiment.<br>Le pouce de Sousuke dessine des cercles sur l'épiderme frissonnant de son amant et la main de l'ébène s'accroche faiblement au pantalon du brun.  
>Un rapprochement s'effectue –<em>de la part d'Haru<em>- et de son libre arbitre, il ré-embrasse le nageur de papillon.  
>Une langue timide se montre, le Yamazaki aimerait plus et cette chose est acceptée, puisque l'ébène se fait allonger et ses mains s'agrippent aux épaules de son compagnon.<br>Rien n'est dit, les gestes parlent pour eux et les caresses leurs dictes la marche à suivre.  
>Sur la couette, surplombé du brunet, Haruka ne pense plus vraiment et profite de ce moment de flottement qu'il a décidé.<p>

**_ Haruka…, tu as le coup du sucre.**

Mordant sans faire mal, Sousuke accroche ce bout de chair appétissant et souriant légèrement –_sans être réellement vu_-, le noiraud le laisse faire.  
>Quelques-unes des mèches barrant le visage du Nanase sont retirées et sans faire le moindre bruit, les songes disparaissent le temps d'un instant.<br>Essayant de se comprendre l'un l'autre –_de comprendre leurs intentions_- pour cette nuit –_pour ce soir_- Haruka Nanase accepte cette tendresse offerte –_légère et sans contrainte_- mais rien de plus.

**.**

Allongé sur son lit en compagnie de l'un de ses coéquipiers, il tapote tranquillement son clavier à la main dans un léger sourire mystérieux.  
>Ne faisant pas attention à son ami à ses côtés, il est épié sans le savoir et s'il rit en silence d'un mot reçu –<em>d'un mot dit<em>-, son visage rayonne pour aucunes raisons.  
>Continuant sa discussion muette, il répond vaguement à la question posée et s'il est vrai que l'heure se fait tardive, il n'a pas sommeil.<br>Il n'a pas sommeil alors qu'il devrait se reposer de son jour éprouvant qui a sollicité tous ses muscles.  
>Se retournant –<em>sur le ventre à présent<em>- et un coussin entre les mains, il envoie une photo prise le jour-même et dépose peu de temps après sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
>Il est heureux de pouvoir discuter ainsi avec son cadet. Heureux que celui-ci lui réponde après son dérapage contrôlé dans ce couloir.<p>

**.**

**_ Rah putain !**

**_ Que se passe-t-il !? **

**_ Un mauvais présage, ça ne peut être que ça. Regarde ma tasse ! L'anse est restée dans mes mains. Il se passe un truc, je sais pas quoi mais il se passe quelque chose. … …Il faut que j'appelle Rin.**

**_ …Il va très bien, Seijuurou-san.**

Levant le regard vers son homologue, la mine du Mikoshiba est triste et absolument pas rassuré.  
>Pas qu'il ne croit pas cet ébène mais, la poignée d'une tasse qui casse est un mauvais présage, il le sait et ça c'est toujours vérifié jusqu'à présent.<br>Et même si celle-ci est vite remplacée par Haruka peu de temps après, cela n'en reste pas moins de mauvais augure pour lui.

**_ Comment peux-tu le savoir !? Tu lui as parlé récemment !? Je suis sûr qu'il se passe un truc là-bas.**

**_ Il revient dans deux jours, tu pourras lui demander.**

**_ Mh…, je l'appellerais ce soir. Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?! J'ai l'air d'aller si mal que ça !?**

**_ Oui.**

La sentence tombe comme un couperet et le vermillon boude vraisemblablement. Néanmoins, il croque dans la part de gâteau offerte.  
>Quelque part elle réconforte mais elle ne fait pas oublier. Et là, dans cette pâtisserie où il s'est arrêté après son travail, il essaie de ne plus penser.<br>Jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose lui vienne en tête. Enfin, il ne sait pas si ce genre de chose est poli à demander mais, ils sont tout de même ami –_c'est ce qu'il a toujours cru du moins_- alors, il peut surement se renseigner, non !?

**_ Tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais tu es direct. Comment ça va toi, sinon !? Avec Yamazaki !?**

**_ Ça va…, ça va mieux j'te remercie. Est-ce que tu te bats encore avec lui !?**

**_ Ça ne saurait tarder ! Ton gâteau est délicieux. Tu as mis de la fraise avec du citron !? J'adore !**

Heureux de ce compliment même si cela ne se voit pas, le noiraud adoucit son visage et garde un œil sur ce géant rouge qui dévore son met.  
>Voir des personnes heureuses grâce à ses préparations le ravi, sincèrement. Il se dit toujours qu'il n'est pas vraiment doué pour tout mais, les seules choses qu'il sait accomplir il l'est fait bien et ça le rassure.<br>Continuant de regarder la progression du carmin, le dessert disparait très vite. Elle disparait au même moment que le Yamazaki apparait.

**_ Salut toi, tu vas bien ! **

S'appuyant sur la sorte de bar, l'officier –_qui n'est plus en service_- s'appuie sur celui-ci pour voler un baiser au pâtissier.  
>Et faisant comme si le vermeil n'était pas là, il entame une discussion avec son petit-ami tout en sachant parfaitement que Seijuurou réagira aux mots dits.<br>Ils ne sont pas rivaux –_ou pas_- seulement ils ne s'entendent sur rien, n'ont aucuns atomes crochus et se querelles depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Et l'histoire récente renforce cette animosité entre eux.

**_ Tu devrais faire attention et ne pas accepter tout le monde dans ta boutique Haruka.**

**_ Ah…, tu as bien raison. J'étais justement occupé de m'dire la même chose quand je t'ai vu apparaitre Yamazaki ! Haru est bien trop gentil avec toi pour oser te montrer en public. J'sais pas où il trouve la force d'une telle chose !**

**_ Tu as un problème Mikoshiba !? Si tu veux on peut régler ça dehors !**

**_ Tu t'énerves bien trop vite à mon gout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu n'as eu ta dose d- !?**

**_ Taisez-vous, tous les deux.**

Le rouge et le brun se retourne vers le Nanase qui a haussé le don et se tuant une dernière fois du regard, ils se promettent une future bagarre silencieuse.  
>Ils ont tous les deux leurs raisons pour se détester autant mais –<em>et même si tout le monde le sait<em>-, ils se sont tous, toujours dit : Qu'un jour peut-être, le carmin et le brunet trouveraient un terrain d'entendent.  
>Peine perdu cependant car Seijuurou se lève déjà et paie sa note même si le noiraud refuse d'un regard –<em>regard qui n'est pas pris en compte<em>-.

**_ Merci Haru, on se voit plus tard ! Passe une bonne soirée…enfin essaie, parce qu'avec ça… ! Salut !**

Levant le dos de sa main pour les saluer, Sousuke est prêt à le rattraper mais l'ébène le retient.  
>Cela ne sert à rien et puis, il a l'habitude –<em>surtout quand on sait que le Yamazaki fait la même chose quand il se retrouve en compagnie du Mikoshiba et de Rin<em>-.  
>Ils ressemblent à deux enfants insupportables et, c'est ce qu'ils sont bel et bien !<p>

**.**

**_ Je pourrais être avec toi au 24 alors s'il te plait, vient diner chez Rin au 25. Ma mère sera ravie de te voir. Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé à Thanksgiving alors, s'il te plait.**

**_ Tu sais, on sera surement fatiguer et puis, je ne sais pas trop la famille de Seijuurou-san sera là non !?**

**_ Et alors !? Où est le souci !? Si la sœur de Sei' à un petit-ami il sera certainement présent et ça n'embêtera personne. …De toute façon, j'ai pratiquement dit à ma mère qu'elle te verrait. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix à dire vrai.**

**_ Pourquoi m'embêtes-tu avec ça dans ce cas !? Tu vas me trainer de force si je refuse non !?**

**_ …Parce que ça serait mieux si l'envie y était. Tu comprends, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver au milieu de ma famille et…, c'est gênant.**

Arrêtant son geste, le brun observe la petite mauve gênée de ses paroles et durant de longues secondes il l'observe.  
>Sa réplique est fausse. Il aime beaucoup la famille de cette violette, il ne veut simplement pas être une gêne. Laissant un soupir s'échapper, il relâche la veste entre ses mains et se pose sur le lit, à côté de sa petite-amie.<br>De là, il ne fait qu'une chose, un baiser sur le coin de la tempe de la jeune fille.

**_ Ce n'est pas le cas rassure-toi. J'adore Rin et ta mère est très gentille. Je viendrais avec toi le 25 et par la même occasion, je ferais connaissance avec toute la famille de Seijuurou-san. **

**_ Merci. Ils sont tous très gentil et puis, tu les connais presque tous. Je vais prévenir maman que tu seras là et Rin aussi quand il reviendra !**

**_ Je préfère te voir avec le sourire. …Dit Gou et si on arrivait un peu en retard chez Nagisa !?**

Souriant davantage à cette proposition, la jeune Matsuoka se pose sur les cuisses de son petit-ami et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, un sourire mutin se montre.  
>Enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du nageur de dos, Gou se laisse tenter par la proposition et frôle le nez du vert du sien. Tout en douceur…, avec délicatesse et plaisir.<p>

**_ J'aime bien cette idée. **

**_ Tant mieux. …Tu sais que tu es très jolie ce soir, j'aime beaucoup quand tu laisses tes cheveux tomber sur tes épaules.**

**_ Oh vraiment, faut que je t'avoue quelque chose alors…, c'était un peu fait exprès. Depuis que t'es rentré j'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras.**

**.**

**Serre-moi encore.**

Enfouie contre le torse de ce rouge qu'il n'a pas vu depuis deux semaines, Rin ne bouge plus.  
>Rien n'a été enlevé. Sa veste est encore sur son dos, son bonnet également. Seul son sac a été jeté –<em>laissé tomber<em>- à terre pour retrouver des bras réconfortant.  
>En vrai, à l'instant, tous ses muscles peuvent se relâcher et ses pensées s'envoler pour un certain temps.<br>De son côté, Seijuurou a dû lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour réceptionner ce mauve. Mauve qui le surprend une fois de plus, pourquoi !? Parce qu'il aurait aimé venir le chercher _–tout simplement-._  
>Serrant cette tête de l'une de ces mains et ce corps dans l'autre, un large sourire se dessine quand même sur le visage du carmin et s'il dépose des bisous ici et là, c'est pour être sûr qu'il ne rêve pas.<p>

**_ Tu m'as manqué, Rin. Je serais venu te chercher si tu me l'avais dit, en plus je t'attendais demain.**

**_ Je voulais te faire la surprise.**

Les doigts du Matsuoka continuent d'accrocher fermement le t-shirt de son petit-ami et frottant sa frimousse contre le corps du vermeil, il sent son énergie revenir au galop !  
>Il ne veut pas bouger pour l'instant. Il veut rester là et ne plus penser à sa course minable –<em>même si tous ne l'ont pas été-. <em>  
>Là, il oublie tous les problèmes qu'il s'est découvert. Pour ce soir, il veut éviter de parler de sujet qui fâche et qui le rendrait morose.<p>

**_ Tout c'est bien passé !? Le vol et tout ça !? Et la compétition, tu veux en parler maintenant ou pas !?**

**_ …Pas ce soir. J'ai juste envie de rester là.**

**_ Très bien mais avant je vais t'effeuiller, tu vas mourir de chaud sinon. Tu veux que j'te prépare un bain !? **

Levant le regard, son menton se pose sur le torse du Mikoshiba et si son air est mignon, il réfléchit véritablement.  
>Il aime les petites attentions de son compagnon, à dire vrai c'est ce genre de chose qui l'a fait tomber amoureux de lui alors, Rin affectionne particulièrement ces moments même s'il ne le dit pas toujours.<p>

**_ Oui mais avec toi et je m'en fous si tu as déjà pris une douche. Enlève mon manteau.**

**_ Mon requin est plutôt chaton ce soir, j'aime bien.**

Un regard noir est lancé –_ou pas_- et la seule chose que Rin récupère est un baiser. Le premier depuis son retour et cette chose les ravi tous les deux.  
>Alors, le Matsuoka se moque de ce qui a été dit précédemment. Là, il veut simplement se laisser aller et qu'on s'occupe de lui. Qu'IL s'occupe de lui.<p>

**_ Vas-y j'te rejoins. Avant je vais terminer de ranger tout ç-**

**_ Non, tu viens et tu ne discutes pas.**

Attrapant le bas du t-shirt de Seijuurou, le Matsuoka le tire vers lui et fait en sorte que celui-ci le suive sans discuter.  
>Guidé par une main ferme et par un violet grognon, le carmin à son cœur gonflé à bloc. Il est…, vraiment très heureux de le revoir, de le retrouver ce soir et il a le gout de le prendre dans ses bras –<em>encore<em>- et de le couvrir de baiser en tout genre.  
>Il a également le gout de respirer son parfum alléchant mais pour l'heure, il se fait déshabiller alors qu'il y a une demi-heure de cela, il sortait propre d'une douche bien mérité.<p>

**.**

_**_ Tu sais quelle est la première chose que j'ai envie de faire en rentrant !? Devine, je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse.**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas. Retrouver ton appartement pour pouvoir te reposer.**_

_**_ Tu es beaucoup trop simpliste. Ça, je peux très bien le faire ici même si mon colocataire est chiant à souhait ! **_**Pas vrai, Daichi ! … …Ah ah ah, j'arrête, j'arrête ! Non, vas-y, j'irais ensuite. **_**Alors, aucune idée !?**_

_**_ Non vraiment, aucune.**_

_**_ Passer une journée au parc et manger une glace. Ça me manque ce genre de truc, ici je peux rien faire à part m'entrainer ! On n'a même pas le droit de sortir. Dis-toi qu'on a un couvre-feu !**_

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Momotarou avait imaginé une autre réponse alors si son cœur fait un bond dans les airs, c'est du à la surprise de cette réponse franche.  
>Il ne doit rien croire –<em>il le sait<em>- et si l'autre lui téléphone sans cesse c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu de réponse de Rin, Makoto ou Haru, rien de plus.  
>Pas parce qu'il s'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui.<p>

_**_ …C'est- …Tu peux très bien faire ça là où tu te trouves, je crois.**_

_**_ Tu as l'air déçu.**_

_**_ Je ne le suis pas ! Pis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça d'abord, laisse-moi tranquille.**_

_**_ C'est peut-être parce que je ne l'ai pas précisé mais dans la scène que j'imagine, tu es là et on partage cette glace, Momo-chan. **_

Le rouge monte à ses joues sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.  
>Ce n'est qu'une phrase pourtant, rien de plus, rien de moins alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le rend si nerveux !?<br>Le rouquin n'ose plus bouger les lèvres. Il ne veut rien dire d'embarrassant ou d'idiot.  
>Éloignant l'appareil de son oreille, le Minishiba pose une main sur son torse et prend une profonde inspiration. Il ne peut pas être touché par ce genre de chose –<em>ne veut pas l'être<em>- et ne veut pas croire des choses fausses comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

_**_ Momo, tu es encore là !? Est-ce que par hasard…, tu serais occupé de te toucher !? Tu pourrais me donner des dé-**_

_**_ CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE FAIS ! Je…, ne dis pas des choses si idiotes. Je vais devoir raccrocher.**_

_**_ Est-ce que je t'ai vexé !? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…, j'aime seulement taquiner les gens et comme tu réagis vite, je trouve ça mignon.**_

Il n'y a rien de mignon chez lui. Il n'est plus mignon depuis longtemps avec les derniers actes qu'il a osé commettre.  
>Soupirant et frottant ses paupières, un petit sourire se montre tout de même et le cadet des Mikoshiba répond plus posément.<br>Il trouve ce rose sympathique alors, il ne veut pas entacher cette nouvelle amitié même si parfois, celui-ci dit des choses étranges.

_**_ Non, ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué je crois. **_

_**_ Très bien alors je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne nuit Momo-chan et tu peux rêver de-moi si tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir !**_

Il ne sait pourquoi mais à cet instant le Mikoshiba imagine bien ce rose avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. A croire que le taquiner est dans sa nature.  
>Enfin ce soir, il a décidé d'arrêter de répondre à ces provocations où il tombe toujours, tête la première dedans.<p>

_**_ Ça n'arrivera pas. Bonne soirée, Shigino-san.**_

Un dernier mot est dit et ensuite, la conversation s'éteint et le silence revient dans la pièce.  
>Déposant son cellulaire sur le coin du lit, Momotarou s'étire longuement et éparpille ses mèches rousses autour de son visage resté enfantin.<br>Observant l'heure et éteignant la lumière, il préfère dormir plutôt que de cogiter sur autre chose.  
>Et puis, il doit rester en forme s'il veut que son club de natation continue de l'appeler « la loutre ».<p>

**.**

**_ Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Je ne l'ai pas fait trop sucré, exprès.**

Une part de gâteau face au brun, Sousuke étudie celle-ci et attrape la fourchette non loin de là.  
>Découpant un morceau de la pâtisserie, il amène celui-ci à sa bouche et s'il goute différente saveur, pour l'heure, il est simplement heureux d'être de nouveau le testeur de ce noiraud.<br>Mâchant et souriant de plaisir, il aime se sentir épier par deux orbes bleus qui se font intenses.

**_ C'est bon. Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça !?**

**_ Un peu avant ton retour.**

Dans cette phrase, on peut comprendre deux choses.  
>La première c'est qu'Haruka a fait ce gâteau exclusivement pour lui et la seconde, c'est qu'il a pris un peu de temps pour Sousuke –<em>comme avant-.<em>  
>Le menton dans le creux de ses mains, le Nanase reste stoïque et n'amorce aucun mouvement de recul quand des doigts lui percutent la joue.<br>En vrai, il ne fait que croiser d'autres iris –_un peu moins bleue que les siennes_- et un moment de flottement se fait.  
>C'est calme et sans frivolité. C'est apaisant et simple. Puis, un morceau de crème est donné à la bouche de l'ébène.<br>Le Yamazaki ne sait pas si celui-ci sera accepté mais, il tente tout de même. Il apprend de nouveau à s'approcher de lui _–comme avant-._  
>Ne plus réfléchir à ses actes si simple et pourtant devenu « interdit » depuis quelques temps.<br>L'index se fait lécher –_doucement et avec indécision_- mais, le doigt est nettoyé par une langue câline.

**_ Je suis content que t'ai pensé à moi.**

**_ C'est que… .**

_« Je m'disais que t'avais le droit à une récompense ». _Cette fin de phrase ne verra jamais le jour mais, s'il dit connaitre le Nanase alors, il doit connaitre ces pensées.  
>Se levant de la chaise, le noiraud casse leur contact et prenant une grande respiration, un fin sourire se dépose à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il se dit que peut-être…, tout peut reprendre.<br>Derrière lui, il ne le voit pas mais le brunet se dégage également de sa chaise pour le rejoindre.  
>Entourant les épaules couvertes d'Haru de ses bras, Sousuke se niche dans ce cou offert et embrassant du bout des lèvres cette peau blanche et parfaite, il sait qu'il ne doit pas trop en faire mais…, c'est plus fort que lui. Il a besoin de contact.<br>De redevenir proche de son ébène qu'il a osé délaisser et trahir.

**_ Haruka, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi samedi après-midi !? C'est ton jour de repos et je viens de prendre le mien également.**

**_ … .**

**_ Ça me ferait très plaisir. …Enfin, je ne veux pas t'obliger.**

**_ D'accord.**

Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, le Nanase vient de poser le pour et le contre et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, il a trouvé plus de pour que de contre.  
>Même si, ce samedi Makoto avait prévu de venir, il se dit…, qu'il n'a qu'à le décommander.<br>A cet instant, il veut donner la chance à son couple. Il veut voir à quel point les efforts du Yamazaki sont sincères. A quel point, il croit encore à eux.  
>Et si son visage se tourne à demi, c'est à cause d'une large main. Et si sa bouche est prise en otage durant quelques secondes, c'est de sa seule faute car il a lui-même décidé d'embrasser ce brun.<br>Comme pour sceller leur accord, leur sortie.  
>Ensuite et si une main se glisse sous son pull et sur son ventre, il décide de la retirer en douceur.<br>Pas forcément qu'il soit contre mais…, il ne peut pas l'expliquer et puis il doit terminer le diner.  
>Au pire, Sousuke n'aura qu'à retenter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce contact soit de nouveau accepté et apprécié.<br>En vrai, c'est comme pour tester sa ténacité, sa persévérance et son entêtement à vouloir quelque chose.

**.**

**_ Qui s'était avec toi au midi !?**

**_ L'un de mes senpai. Je lui demandais des conseils au sujet de certains récits que j'ai trouvés à la bibliothèque, hier au soir.**

**_ Je ne l'aime pas. Il sourit beaucoup trop pour être honnête.**

**_ Eh bien, il me fait un peu penser à toi sur certains points, Nagisa-kun. **

**_ Comment ça !? Tu veux dire que je ressemble à ce truc décoiffé et trop orange !?**

**_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement que vous aviez des ressemblances. **

Vexer des mots du bleu, le blond boude bel et bien.  
>Il est vrai qu'ils ont choisi la même université –<em>pas les même section<em>- pour être ensemble mais ces derniers temps, Nagisa est sur de voir Ryugazaki avec toujours le même type de personne et il n'aime pas.  
>Oui, il est jaloux –<em>il n'assume pas réellement cette « qualité »- <em>mais, c'est plus fort que lui. Savoir que d'autres passent plus de temps que lui avec son Rei-chan l'énerve et l'emmerde.  
>Enfoui sous une pile de coussin, Rei observe son compagnon et dépose son bouquin à même le sol.<br>Il ne comprend pas toujours les réactions de l'énergique blondinet mais ça, il commence à en avoir l'habitude. …A croire que sa jalousie se veut maladive.

**_ Que dirais-tu d'un restaurant vendredi soir !? On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se voir énormément ces temps-ci et j'aimerais me faire pardonner. **

Se relevant –_éloignant les oreillers de son maigre corps_- le doré se retrouve très vite à genoux sur le lit. Il cherche si les mots dits sont vrai ou non.  
>Si l'autre ne va pas se désister à la dernière minute ou pas.<p>

**_ Pour de vrai !? Pas comme la semaine dernière !?**

**_ Je n'ai rien d'important à rendre pour le moment alors oui, je te le promets Nagisa-kun.**

Le sourire est bien perçu mais il se fait vite emporter par une tornade blonde qui saute sans retenu sur le pauvre Ryugazaki qui bascule à l'arrière.  
>Acceptant avec joie « l'offre », Nagisa se retrouve très vite sur le bleuté qui –allongé sur le matelas, laisse ce doré le couvrir de baiser.<br>A califourchon sur son « surdoué », un sourire malicieux se dessine très vite sur les lèvres du Hazuki et faisant aller et venir ses doigts sur le torse de Rei, l'ambiance change radicalement.

**_ Rei-chan, je vais te faire oublier toutes ces personnes que je déteste !**

**.**

**_ Après-demain je recommencerais à travailler de nuit.**

Le matin est arrivé et si le sommeil est encore présent, la phrase est comprise.  
>Se frottant fortement les paupières, le drap glisse sur son corps et observe le rouge qui termine de s'habiller.<br>De son côté, Seijuurou ferme l'armoire et s'approche du lit alors qu'il n'est que 7 heures 30.

**_ Pendant combien de temps !?**

**_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je dois rattraper des heures et on manque de personnel ces temps-ci. **

Baillant et crapahutant légèrement sur le lit, Rin accroche alors le pull de son ainé et se frotte à celui-ci –_comme pour demander un câlin à la façon des chats-._  
>Attrapant le mauve, Seijuurou embrasse le front de celui-ci et passe une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.<p>

**_ Tu connais tes horaires !? Sousuke sera avec toi !?**

**_ J'espère pas. Non pas encore mais j'te dirais ça bientôt. …J'vais y aller, rendors-toi d'accord.**

**_ Hum…, Bonne journée Sei'. Non, j'vais me lever j'vais prendre un peu plus d'heures d'entrainement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Fait attention.**

Un baiser sur le front se montre et après un dernier sourire, le Mikoshiba sort de la chambre et se dirige vers la sortie après avoir attrapé son sac avec toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur.  
>De son côté, Rin s'étire longuement et soupir doucement. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il se promet de s'entrainer sans relâche et de tout faire pour remonter son niveau.<br>Pourtant, rien n'est dramatique. Seulement, il a dû remplacer au pied levé l'un de ses coéquipiers pour une nage qu'il n'a plus l'habitude de pratiquer.

**[…]**

* * *

><p><span>Pan-pacifique<span>* : cette compétition se passe en été et tous les 4 ans mais bon, pour les biens de cette petite fiction, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien tricher un peu.

**Terminé.**

Alors est-ce que ça vous a plu ou non!? J'espère en tout cas. Je croise les doigts.

Je ne sais pas s'il se passe des tas de chose dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et puis avec Haru, ça va mieux _-pour moi, pour écrire sur lui (ou devrais-je dire, pour écrire sur l'autre qui l'accompagne-._

La semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore ce qui va y avoir mais bon, vous aurez la surprise! :) Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	8. 08:Conversation et information

**Bonjour !**

**Alors, êtes-vous prêt!? Le week-end est arrivé et j'ai mille et une chose de prévu! :) mais pour l'heure et ayant terminé le chapitre, je le poste maintenant.**

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Haruka, Rin, Makoto ...

**Résumé: **Les meilleur(e)s ami(e)s sont toujours notre meilleur soutien alors quand on se confie a eux, on espère toujours qu'ils nous soutiendront.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ...Toujours pas mais je ne désespère pas.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Conversation et information.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_ Haru ! Je suis content de te voir ici et merci.<strong>

Attrapant le bento tendu par l'ébène, le Tachibana incite silencieusement son ami à le suivre.  
>Marchant jusqu'à la salle de repos des employés du gymnase, le noiraud espionne calmement les lieux alors qu'il en est habitué.<br>Puis arrivant dans la salle –_là où d'autre se trouve_-, Makoto prend place sur une table encore vide et le Nanase le suit.

**_ Gou n'a pas pu venir, c'est pour ça que je suis venu à sa place.**

**_ Je m'en doutais un peu, elle voulait voir Rin. Ça a l'air d'aller toi, tu restes déjeuner !?**

**_ Je peux rester.**

Souriant gentiment, Makoto ouvre son bento et l'observe avec envie. La violette fait des choses délicieuses et il est toujours très heureux de manger ces plats.  
>Le calme se fait, Haruka laisse son meilleur ami manger tranquillement tandis qu'il reçoit un mail d'une personne qu'il connait bien.<br>Une sorte de nouvelle habitude s'est créer entre le noiraud et Sousuke. Ils prennent toujours le temps de se parler à l'heure du midi.  
>Pour ne rien dire de particulier, seulement pour avoir un contact avec l'autre. Un genre de lien qu'ils essaient doucement de retisser en silence.<p>

**_ Comment ça se passe avec Sousuke !? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet.**

**_ Ça va. Hier soir c'était bien.**

**_ Est-ce que tu veux m'en dire plus !? Tu sais, j'veux pas qu'on se dispute ou quoique ce soit mais, j'aimerais quand même que tu fasses un peu attention. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse encore du mal.**

Les orbes océans fixe le visage inquiet du Tachibana et sans rien dire ou presque, Haruka se fait comprendre.  
>Lui non plus ne veut pas souffrir mais, à l'intérieur de lui –<em>et même si quelque chose à changer-,<em> il a l'impression que…, le plus dur est derrière lui, même si parfois il y pense.  
>Haru n'a pas l'intention de se disputer avec Makoto parce qu'il a besoin de lui, de ces conseils et de sa bienveillance.<br>A l'heure qu'il est, il ne sait pas où il serait sans lui et sans son soutien.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas mais tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus attentionné.**

C'est assez gênant de dire ce genre de chose, Haru en a conscience et c'est pour cela qu'il ne parle pas énormément. Parce qu'il a toujours l'impression de dire des choses embarrassantes.  
>Détournant le regard après sa phrase, le vert sourit parce qu'il retrouve des mimiques qu'il connait et qu'il comprend.<br>Reprenant un peu de son repas, il continue d'argumenter la discussion et de donner des conseils plus ou moins caché à son ami d'enfance.

**_ Laisse-le encore attendre et si j'étais toi, j'essayerais de voir jusqu'où sa patience peu aller.**

**_ Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Makoto.**

**_ C'est juste que- … …Si jamais autre chose devait arriver, compte sur moi d'accord. N'oublie pas que je te soutiendrais toujours et que je suis là pour toi. Je ne veux plus te revoir aussi triste à cause d'un abruti qui ne voit pas la chance qu'il a. **

**_ Tu parles comme Rin.**

Un sourire de connivence se fait et c'est peut-être vrai, le Tachibana a eu le discours d'un Matsuoka mais l'important c'est qu'il le pense réellement.  
>Peut-être traine-t-il trop avec eux –<em>en même temps, il fréquente l'un d'entre eux<em>- mais, ça ne le dérange pas. Si cela peut permettre à Haruka de comprendre ces sentiments, ça va.

**_ Surement, c'est à force de les fréquenter. Mais, comptes sur moi, d'accord Haru !**

La réponse ne se fait pas mais elle peut être vu et ressenti.  
>On peut voir la trace d'un sourire invisible sur le visage de l'ébène, des prunelles qui remercient et des épaules qui se relâchent lentement.<br>En vrai, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé ainsi, n'y retrouvé de cette façon alors ça a paru naturel à ce noiraud de « dépanner » Gou.

**.**

**_ Aide-moi ! Faut que tu m'aides Sousuke, j'peux pas y arriver seul.**

**_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton entraineur !? **

**_ Parce qu'il m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Que…, ce n'était pas ma première discipline mais, je ne veux pas –je ne peux pas délaisser le papillon. Il faut que j'augmente mes chronos ! J'en ai besoin ! Tu pourrais venir me voir après ton travail, non !**

**_ Je pourrais oui mais pourquoi est-ce que ça t'obsède autant !?**

**_ Tu t'en fous de la raison, Sousuke. Aide-moi, c'est tout.**

L'un en face de l'autre dans ce parc qu'ils côtoient souvent, ils se dévisagent et essaient de voir qui pliera en premier.  
>Les poings serrés et la mine fermée, Rin a besoin que son meilleur ami le soutienne.<br>La lèvre mordue et essayant de comprendre la motivation du mauve, le Yamazaki hésite. En vrai, il ne sait pas ce qu'il va pouvoir apporter.  
>Certes, avant c'était sa spécialité mais maintenant…, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus pratiqué !<p>

**_ Hn…, je veux bien t'aider mais comment veux-tu que je fasse !?**

**_ Rejoins-moi tous les jours au gymnase et je suis sûr que tu me seras très utile ! Merci, Sousuke. N'oublie pas ce soir d'accord, au faite, tu ne travailles pas de nuit !?**

**_ On me l'avait proposé mais j'ai refusé. Ça ne m'sera pas très utile et je veux qu'Haruka retrouve confiance en moi.**

**_ …D'accord, fait de ton mieux alors ! J'y vais, bon courage !**

**.**

**_ Onii-chan, rends-moi ça !**

**_ Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te rend si heureux !? A qui tu parlais à l'instant !? **

**_ A… à personne. Ce n'est pas important j'te promets.**

**_ Tu sais, je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur cette touche pour savoir. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'le dire !? **

**_ C'est…- je t'assure Onii-chan c'est rien et puis, ça ne te regarde pas. Rends-moi ça maintenant.**

Surpris de la réponse de son petit-frère qu'il veut simplement taquiner, Seijuurou rend le cellulaire à son propriétaire et s'excuse.  
>Normalement, Momotarou n'hausse jamais la voix contre lui.<br>Normalement, l'orangé ne lui cache rien.  
>Normalement, il aurait inventé une fausse excuse simplement pour faire croire.<p>

**_ Désolé, Onii-chan. **

**_ C'est rien, tu en as surement marre que je me mêle de tes affaires, je comprends. Je voulais seulement m'amuser. Tu as terminé !?**

Grattant l'arrière de son crâne comme gêné, l'ainé des Mikoshiba attend une réponse alors que son assiette face à lui se fait vide depuis bien longtemps.  
>Dans un petit restaurant rapide, Momo l'avait « invité » à se voir pour l'heure du déjeuner et si l'uniforme que porte le rouge impressionne, il attire également le regard.<p>

**_ Oui, j'ai fini. Pourquoi es-tu déjà en uniforme !?**

**_ J'ai pris quelques heures ce matin et ensuite, j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. En tout cas, j'ai bien besoin d'une sieste moi ! On peut y aller !? Tu reprends bientôt non !?**

**_ Hm mais je préfère y aller seul. Si tu m'accompagnes comme ça, les gens vont se poser des questions et me prendre pour un voyou. **

**_ Tu es drôlement exigent aujourd'hui. J'me sens rejeté. …Enfin bon, attends-moi je vais payer.**

Chiffonnant les cheveux de son cadet, Sei' se dirige vers les caisses et Momo' sort du restaurant, attendant son grand-frère près des portes.  
>De là, il relit le dernier message reçu et si –<em>de nouveau<em>- un sourire brode ses lèvres, il ne le fait pas exprès.  
>Les mots qu'il a reçus sont pourtant simples et sans importance mais, pour une raison obscure, ça le rend heureux.<p>

**_ On peut y aller ! Au faite avant que tu n'ailles prendre le métro faut que j'te dise que Natsumi viendra avec les parents pour les fêtes du nouvel an. …ça craint, mon appart' sera envahi de cri. **

**_ Et où est-ce qu'ils logeront !?**

**_ Dans le même hôtel que belle-maman. Bon je vais te laisser et arrête de sourire comme un idiot même si tu ne veux rien m'dire, j'vois bien que quelque chose se passe. Enfin bon, j'te préfère comme ça ! A plus tard, Momo.**

**_ Repose-toi bien avant ton service ! A plus Onii-chan !**

S'éloignant d'un pas rapide et d'une main volante, le roux s'engage dans la première bouche de métro et ne perd pas une minute de plus pour répondre à son fameux mail.  
>De son côté, Seijuurou se pose des questions. Il essaie de comprendre qui a bien pu donner un sourire aussi lumineux sur le visage de son petit-frère.<br>Sans le vouloir, il se retrouve anxieux. Ce n'est peut-être rien, il se fait peut-être des idées mais, il aimerait bien protéger Momotarou de temps en temps. C'est peut-être son côté grand-frère protecteur qui veut ça.  
>Son côté soucieux qui le fait se poser tant de question mais qu'importe, il sait que, quand le temps sera venu, le rouquin lui parlera de tout.<br>Mais pour l'heure, il a besoin de repos avant de reprendre du service !

**.**

**_ Je ne suis pas prête pour ça et il le sait !**

**_ Bien, c'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois. Et puis, tu n'aurais pas dû l'espionner Gou-chan.**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Je-, je l'ai vu par hasard et j'me suis caché.**

**_ Ça revient au même. Parle-en avec lui et tu verras bien son explication.**

**_ Non, s'il sait que je sais, il ne voudra plus me le demander.**

**_ Mais même s'il te le demande, tu diras non, non ! Alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange !? Ça tombe, ce n'est pas pour toi alors n'en fait pas toute une histoire.**

S'observant l'un l'autre, Nagisa sent qu'il a fait une connerie en prononçant cette phrase.  
>Plus un son n'entre dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la violette ferme son visage et serre les poings.<br>« Pas pour elle » !? Pour qui d'autre dans ce cas !?

**_ Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose !? Nagisa parle immédiatement. **

**_ Tu devrais rentrer et lui demander directement. Mako-chan sait que tu n'es pas prête pour tout ce qui est officialisation devant vos parents etc…, alors ne te fait pas de souci. Ça tombe, il se prépare aux emplettes de noël. **

**_ On avait dit qu'on le ferait ensemble. Je… . J'vais lui demander mais, et si je gâche sa surprise !?**

**_ Toi et Rin avaient le don pour gâcher toutes vos surprises alors ça ne serait pas vraiment grave mais, faudrait que tu me dises. Tu veux qu'il te fasse sa demande ou non !? Parce que, à t'entendre j'ai l'impression que tu serais quand même prête à dire oui. **

**_ Impossible. Il devrait être rentré, faut que j'le vois avant qu'il n'aille voir Haru ! A plus tard, Nagisa !**

**_ A ton service Gou-chan. **

Embrassant rapidement ce qu'on pourrait appeler son meilleur ami, la jeune fille disparait rapidement de l'appartement et entame sa course dans les rues de la ville.  
>Elle n'est pas du genre peureuse n'y même aventurière mais, elle veut que tout reste exactement comme maintenant.<br>Elle ne veut rien devoir annoncer aux fêtes qui approchent à grand pas. Et elle ne veut surtout pas voir Rin débarquer comme un fou et attraper Makoto.  
>Ce qu'elle a vu devant cette bijouterie –<em>le Tachibana y entrer et discuter avec le vendeur<em>- ce n'était rien. Elle en est sur ou plutôt elle se persuade de cette chose.

**.**

_**_ Que crois-tu que je dois faire !? Dépêche-toi de répondre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Mako-chan.**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose mais je crois que le mieux serait d'en discuter avec la personne concernée, tu ne crois pas.**_

_**_ Il va prendre peur. Ça serait con si ça arrivait. **_

Le téléphone à la main, le vert déambule dans l'appartement –_rangeant ici et là ces affaires utilisés en journée et d'autres à nettoyer-._  
>Makoto ne s'attendait pas à recevoir cet appel et maintenant, il essaie de comprendre le véritable problème de son ami.<br>Ami qui ne fait que lui demander des conseils –_la plupart du temps du moins_-.

_**_ Ça ne serait pas plutôt toi qui douterait !? J'ai pas l'impression de te savoir aussi sur de toi qu'à l'ordinaire. Généralement, tu ne demandes pas autant de chose quand il s'agit de l'une de tes conquêtes. **_

_**_ Mako-chan…, j'crois que…, j'veux que ce soit plus qu'une conquête. **_

_**_ Dans ce cas, fait-le comprendre à cette personne. Soit honnête et ça pourrait surement fonctionner.**_

Du bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté du combiner et peu de temps après le cellulaire est récupéré.  
>S'excusant de sa maladresse à l'objet inanimé –<em>Makoto reconnait bien là, Kisumi<em>- et soupirant de désespoir une voix réapparait.

_**_ Je dois te laisser, on m'appelle ! En tout cas c'est cool, jamais j'aurais pu parler de ça avec Rin, il m'aurait frappé et découragé ! Prend soin de la petite Gou-san, à plus tard Makoto-chan !**_

**_ Ah tu n'es pas encore parti. Tachibana-kun, je dois te parler ! **Prenant une profonde respiration, Gou stoppe ses pas et attend une réponse du vert.

**.**

Dans les environs de 18 heures, une transition se fait dans le commissariat.  
>L'équipe de jour laisse place à l'équipe de nuit. A l'arrière, les blagues se montrent, les esprits se détentes et tous sont heureux de retrouver leurs foyers.<br>Revêtant ses vêtements de civils, Sousuke étire un peu sa nuque douloureuse alors que sa journée n'est pas terminée et derrière lui, il entend une voix familière.  
>Une voix qu'il trouve vraiment trop emmerdante à son gout et qui lui tape fortement le crâne.<p>

**_ Tu travailles encore de nuit !?**

**_ Pourquoi tu m'parles !? Toi et moi, on sait qu'on ne s'apprécie pas plus que ça alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes !?**

**_ Tu as raison mais Rin ne se plaint pas !? Il est du genre à toujours se plaindre. A moins que tu ne le vois plus et vu tes horaires, ça ne serait pas étonnant.**

**_ Ferme-là si tu veux pas que ton portrait soit refait.**

Torse nu, le carmin fait face à son meilleur ennemi pour le coup.  
>Les deux ont un sourire mauvais aux lèvres mais aucuns des deux n'amorcent le premier coup <em>–et c'est sans doute mieux<em>-.  
>Autour d'eux et parce que leur conversation parait cordiale –<em>le ton n'étant pas monté<em>-, leurs camarades ne font pas attention à eux.

**_ Même moi je le vois plus souvent que toi, pas vrai. Je dirais…, tous les jours tandis que toi…, ça doit bien faire une semaine non qu'un coup de vent te répond. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi !?**

**_ Ta gueule, retourne donc chez toi.**

**_ Ah non, là je vais rejoindre Rin vois-tu. Y'a un truc qui va pas et je suis sûr que c'est ta faute. Tu lui as fait quoi !? …Tu sais pas toi-même, pas vrai !? T'es tellement nul.**

**_ Enfoiré, je vais t-**

**_ Hé oh les gars, ne recommençaient pas. **

**_ Tu as raison, je ferais mieux d'y aller. A demain et toi… ! Hn.**

Un casier claque et un brun s'éloigne. Il ne cherche pas spécialement à être méchant, seulement, il n'aime pas voir Rin aussi « perdu ».  
>Il cherche simplement à protéger son ami d'enfance, rien de plus. Et pour se faire, Sousuke est sûr qu'il doit éloigner ce rouge bon à rien.<br>De son côté, Seijuurou mord fortement sa lèvre tout en revêtant son uniforme et repense aux mots que le brunet a eus.  
>Depuis quand Rin va mal !? Aussi mal du moins. Il a bien vu son regard soucieux mais il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi « grave ».<br>Est-ce seulement vrai !? C'est vrai qu'à son retour il avait l'air fatigué mais ensuite…, tout est redevenu normal non !?

**_ Tu es prêt pour ton service, Mikoshiba-kun !?**

**_ Ah…, ouais. Je termine et j'te rejoins.**

Donnant l'un de ses sourires, le carmin fait comme si de rien n'était mais il n'oublie pas pour autant la conversation –_ou le règlement de compte_-.  
>A-t-il raté quelque chose !? Sousuke l'emmerde réellement.<p>

**.**

**_ Est-ce que tu peux le faire !? **

**_ Oui, senpai ! Merci.**

Souriant de bonheur, Momotarou se retient de justesse de sauter dans les bras de son ainé et capitaine.  
>A l'instant, il vient de se faire titularisé alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis l'année dernière.<p>

**_ Tu peux y aller maintenant. Et n'oublie pas l'entrainement de demain après les cours.**

**_ Oui, oui évidemment ! Je suis content capitaine, merci.**

Courant et chassant la prudence d'un revers de main, il quitte le bassin ainsi jusqu'à rejoindre les vestiaires et plonger la main de son casier.  
>Ce qu'il recherche !? Rien, simplement un cellulaire. Et s'il le trouve bien vite, il pianote déjà un numéro et quelques mots.<br>Assis sur le banc non loin de là, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il sait que ce rose est occupé –_c'est pour cela qu'il lui envoie un mail_- mais il veut que ce soit lui le premier au courant de la nouvelle.  
>Depuis quelques temps, il aime se confier à ce joueur de basket et si celui-ci le taquine souvent, il n'y fait pas attention. Lui tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est heureux de l'avoir rencontré.<p>

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

En ce moment, je fais tout mon possible pour faire le chapitre dit "de Noël" pour la semaine de noël mais..., j'ai l'impression que les semaines se raccourcissent!  
>Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère y arriver! :)<p>

Sinon, vous aurez d'autre précision en ce qui concerne Rin -_en autre_- dans les notes à venir, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Sur ceux, je vous embrasse! Et passez une bonne semaine et un bon week-end.

**L.**


	9. 09: Sur place ou à emporter

Avant toute chose, bonjour les amis ! :)

Et encore une fois je suis en retard donc, je doute d'être à jour pour Noël !  
>En plus c'est entièrement ma faute, sur chapitre j'hésitais entre deux choses, j'ai écris ce chapitre en deux fois -<em>chacun avec deux idées bien distinguent<em>- et finalement, j'ai choisi celui-là, plus facile et moins contraignant d'une certaine façon -_car, je peux le justifier en disant "ce sont les risques du métiers"_-.

Tout ça pour vous dire, que j'ai longuement hésité et que c'est pour cette raison que le chapitre arrive si tard. Je pensais le mettre en début de semaine et j'ai raté ! :/

Donc, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rating<span>: **K+

**Pairing: **SouHaru, MikoRin

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Sinon, le personnage de Mikoshiba Seijuurou apparaitrait partout dans l'anime!

**Résumé: **Y'a des jours comme ça ou on ferait mieux de rester coucher et de laisser passer la journée. Y'a des jours comme ça, où tout ce qui arrive est empli de malchance et de désordre.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sur place ou a emporter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_ Oh, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui. Attend là, s'il te plait.<strong>

Obéissant bien sagement sans même répondre, il ne fait que retirer ses chaussures et sa veste.  
>Restant dans l'entrée, il se permet tout de même de se rendre au salon et de s'installer confortablement dans son canapé.<br>De là, revient son colocataire –_et compagnon_- avec un étrange tablier dans les mains. Pourquoi !?

**_ S'il te plait ne va pas voir, d'accord. Je vais chercher du lait et je reviens immédiatement après. En attendant, tu peux te détendre. …Je fais vite.**

**_ …Très bien.**

Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Sousuke et attrapant d'une main le visage de l'ébène, il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.  
>Promettant silencieusement de rien toucher, le Yamazaki s'en va l'esprit tranquille et quand la porte claque, étrangement la curiosité d'Haruka est piquée au vif.<br>Il se dit, qu'un coup d'œil n'est pas méchant. Que personne ne le sauras.  
>Alors se relevant, il s'accroche au mur et s'il tend le visage pour apercevoir ce qui se cache dans la cuisine, des lèvres s'étirent finement pour former un sourire attendrit.<br>Là, un plan de travail est utilisé et…, des plats terminent de se préparer.

**.**

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air très réveillé, il s'passe quoi ?!**

**_ Oh rien. C'est juste que Rin est malade et j'ai veillé dessus toute la journée. **

**_ Ton amie dont tu me parles si souvent mais que je n'ai jamais vu !? J'voudrais bien voir à quoi ressemble cette petite. …Tu aurais dû rester chez toi aujourd'hui.**

**_ Non, t'inquiète pas, ça va. …A la limite dépose-moi là que je prenne un café. T'en veux un toi aussi !?**

**_ …S'il te plait.**

Sortant de la voiture de patrouille, le Mikoshiba s'éloigne tout en pensant aux mots de son co-équipier.  
>Pense-t-il toujours que Rin est une fille !? Pourtant avec tout ce qu'il dit, ça ne devrait pas.<br>Enfin bon, ce n'est peut-être pas si important que ça et en pensant à lui, il espère que la température a continué de baisser.

**.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? …Tsk, ne bouge pas. Ils sont deux, je peux les avoir.**

**_ Hé, ne m'oublie pas. Ne va pas t'attribuer tout le mérite.**

**_ Tu n'es pas armé alors ferme-là. …J'vais d'abord m'occuper de celui à la caisse, ensuite l'autre avec la batte. Ne bouge pas de là.**

Accroupi derrière l'une des étagères du combini, leurs voix se font basses et discrètes.  
>Ils n'ont pas encore été vus et c'est pour le mieux.<br>Derrière eux, deux hommes cagoulés et armés d'une batte et d'un pistolet automatique.  
>Le cœur battant et attrapant son arme de service, Seijuurou se concentre et pince l'arête de son nez pour effacer toutes traces d'incertitude.<br>A ses côtés, Sousuke cherche une arme, quelque chose pour se défendre et pour aider le rouge qui croit pouvoir tout gérer seul.  
>Pourquoi le Yamazaki se retrouve là, entre deux feux !? En plein milieu d'un braquage !?<br>A cause de cet ingrédient manquant. …Lui qui voulait faire une surprise, à cause de tout ce remue-ménage, ça risque de raté.

**_ Donne-nous la caisse ! Dépêche-toi le vieux !**

**_ Reste-là-toi ! Ne bouge pas ou je t'éclate la gueule. Hé sale pute, tu pensais faire quoi !? Viens par-là !**

Un cri de femme se fait entendre. Des cheveux blonds sont arrachés et alors que le Mikoshiba prend une impulsion pour prendre les devants, un brun sort de derrière le rayon et fonce sur le premier assaillant qu'il aperçoit ou pas.  
>Ensuite…, tout va très vite. L'arme se braque sur le brunet par réflexe.<br>Sousuke tombe à la renverse.  
>Le sol tremble sous l'impact.<br>Un autre coup de feu se fait entendre. Un autre corps tombe à terre.  
>Seijuurou se rue peu de temps après sur le voleur pour éloigner l'arme. Le faire prisonnier ou l'immobilisé.<br>Mais le second braqueur se montre et utilise sa batte bien ancrée dans ses mains.  
>Les coups de feu sont entendus de l'extérieur et si le coéquipier prévient le central, il s'approche également de l'enseigne pour venir en aide et comprendre ce qui se passe.<p>

**_ Baisse-toi !**

Une épaule est accrochée, un rouge est amené vers l'arrière et un dernier coup de feu est entendu.  
>Il raisonne dans la pièce et seul ce bruit reste.<br>Le temps s'arrête. S'éteint presque et la situation stagne.  
>De longues secondes sont perdues alors qu'une analyse se fait de la situation.<br>Il y a du sang. Des blessés. Des victimes !? Des otages libérés. Des cris.  
>Et si une ombre s'approche prudemment de la porte, une radio se met à fonctionner.<p>

_**_ Appelle une ambulance, on a deux blessés. **_

**.**

_« Après le bip, vous pourrez laisser votre message… »_

Déposant son cellulaire sur la table basse, Haruka ne comprend pas.  
>Cela fait près d'une heure maintenant que le Yamazaki a disparu au magasin de coin et c'est étrange.<br>Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne revient pas. Pourquoi il ne répond pas.  
>Mordant sa lèvre et allant jusqu'à la fenêtre pour épier la rue assombrit mais tout de même éclairée par les lanternes, il attend.<br>Peut-être a-t-il rencontré quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'un imprévu l'a surpris mais, il aurait pu prévenir ce noiraud non ?!  
>Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?!<p>

_**_ Allo !?**_

_**_ Ah Haruka, je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais pas revenir tout de suite.**_

_**_ Pourquoi !? Tu n'en n'avais que pour dix minutes non !? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas !?**_

Un moment de silence se fait entre les deux.  
>Des bruits parviennent à l'oreille de l'ébène, des sons étranges et s'il entend comme un haut-parleur ou quelque chose du genre, ses sourcils se froncent.<br>Chez lui, ce n'est pas habituel mais là, quelque chose l'intrigue vraiment.

_**_ Où es-tu !?**_

_**_ Je vais te le dire mais ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, je n'ai rien. Je suis à l'hôpital central, le combini où on a l'habitude d'aller a été pris d'assaut par deux connards armés. Et avec l'aide de M-**_

_**_ J'arrive.**_

Deux secondes plus tard, la conversation est terminée. Un bip régulier se fait entendre à l'oreille de Sousuke et n'essayant pas de comprendre, il range son téléphone et n'y fait plus attention.  
>Il aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il rentrerait bientôt mais, il n'a eu le temps de rien et quelque part, cette chose lui fait plaisir.<br>C'est la preuve qu'il compte pour ce noiraud et il en est satisfait même s'il ne devrait pas.  
>Haruka –<em>lui<em>- a déjà enfilé sa veste et rangeant son portefeuille et son cellulaire dans l'une de ses poches, l'appartement s'éteint et un cœur arrête de battre.  
>Même s'il a entendu sa voix, même s'il lui a dit « <em>ne t'inquiète pas<em> », il n'y arrive pas. Là, à cet instant précis, un seul sentiment le domine : La peur.

**.**

**_ Merci.**

Étonné de ce qu'il entend, il éloigne l'infirmière pour apercevoir de qui provienne ces mots.  
>Ce n'est réellement pas habituel et vraiment très étrange.<br>Voir ce brun devant lui et entendre un mot gentil sortir de sa bouche, c'est de l'ordre de l'impossible et pourtant, c'est bien le cas. Pourquoi ?!

**_ Pourquoi !?**

**_ Si…, si tu n'avais pas été là, la balle aurait été pour moi.**

Un « oh » pensif se fait dans la tête du rouge –_n'ayant agi que par instinct_- et continuant d'observer avec curiosité son interlocuteur chagriner d'avoir à remercier, il aimerait s'amuser.  
>Enfin, il aurait aimé parce que pour l'instant, il est simplement trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.<p>

**_ Bah…, c'est rien. Pis tu m'as bien aidé aussi avec l'autre alors on est quitte !**

Un large sourire se répand sur le visage du carmin _–l'un de ces trop grands sourires qui généralement emmerde-_ mais le brunet ne trouve rien à redire.  
>Pour une fois, il accepte ce trait de caractère qui lui déplait fortement.<p>

**_ Pas vraiment. **

Entretemps, les points de suture son revenu –_suture sur une épaule dont la plaie mesure près de 10 cm_- due à une éraflure de balle.  
>Le t-shirt retiré, un pansement se montre également sur son arcade encore ensanglanté et si le silence revient, des dents se serrent.<br>L'aiguille fait mal et sa tête tourne étrangement.

**_ Tu veux que j'appelle Rin !?**

**_ Non, ne lui dit rien. C'est pas la peine, je lui expliquerais en rentrant. Il doit surement dormir.**

Sousuke ne répond rien mais il n'en pense pas moins.  
>Ne pas prévenir Rin c'est se préparer à un cyclone. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas son problème.<br>Puis et alors que le Yamazaki allait s'éloigner, il se fait intercepter par un médecin qui étudie sa plaie à l'arrière de son crâne et lui fait mal par la même occasion.

**_ Vous avez besoin de point, monsieur. Asseyez-vous ici.**

**.**

Dans le hall d'entrée, il ne sait pas bien quoi faire. N'y ou regarder.  
>Il est là, perdu entre le silence et l'agitation. Et si son regard inspecte chaque endroit avec minutie, son cœur –<em>lui<em>- continue de s'affoler comme un pauvre fou.  
>Un pas devant l'autre, il arrive à faire entendre sa voix –<em>bien que basse<em>- à l'une des réceptionnistes et s'il n'explique pas bien la situation, tout est malgré tout compris.  
>Il prend la première allée à sa gauche, se retrouve au cœur du service des urgences et s'il se sent perdu, cette sensation est normale.<br>Il essaie de trouver un indice –_peu importe lequel_-, d'apercevoir quelque chose –_n'importe quoi_- ou t'entendre un son familier –_comme une voix_-.  
>Et là, derrière un rideau –<em>après avoir regardé derrière de nombreux autres voiles blancs<em>-, un timbre qu'il reconnait s'élève.  
>Un palpitant redémarre, une bouche s'entrouvre et des pas reviennent. …Ensuite, ensuite Sousuke ne fait que réceptionner un corps entre ses bras.<p>

**_ Haruka. **

Une main frotte un dos comme pour réconforter tandis qu'une tête ne se déniche plus de sa cachette.  
>Ses bras se resserrent à cette nuque et mordant sa lèvre pour se faire violence, il réussit tant bien que mal à s'éloigner du brun pour l'examiner.<br>Pour voir, observer que tout va bien.

**_ Je vais bien. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Tu trembles, tu as froid !? Haruka…, tu m'dis un truc !?**

Là, il n'a pas envie de faire des phrases construites. Des phrases bien faites.  
>Il ne sait plus parler. Ne sait plus rien. Il sait juste regarder et dire avec ses yeux.<br>Sa bouche ne sait plus parler. Ne sait plus rien dire. …De toute façon, il ne connait plus aucuns mots.  
>Sa réaction est surprenante mais mignonne.<br>Normalement, le Nanase ne réagit pas de cette façon. Il perd très peu ses moyens, là, c'est simplement impossible.

**_ Calme-toi. **

Maintenant face à Sousuke, sa panique, sa peur et sa nervosité se calment progressivement mais…, mais il a encore besoin de quelques minutes. De quelques longues secondes.  
>Et le Yamazaki lui accorde ce temps sans problème. Il garde simplement les mains de l'ébène entre les siennes et patiente.<p>

**_ Tu vas bien !? Que s'est-il passé !?**

**_ Oui. Deux individus ont tentés de braquer le combini ou on va très souvent. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé grave –si ce n'est les braqueurs eux-mêmes. …Je n'ai eu que des points, rien de grave. Je suis désolé tu sais, ce soir je voulais te faire une surprise et c'est tombé à l'eau.**

**_ Pas grave… . On peut rentrer ou pas !?**

Toujours l'un face à l'autre, leurs iris ne se détachent plus.  
>En réalité, c'est dur pour Haruka de quitter des yeux ce brunet qu'il aurait pu perdre ce soir.<br>Plus jamais une telle chose doit se reproduire. …Il, il a cru mourir.

**_ Pas tout de suite, le Mikoshiba est là aussi. J'ai pas eu le temps de t'le dire mais, il était là lui aussi.**

**_ Où est-il !? Où est Rin !?**

**_ Pas là.**

**.**

**_ Tu devrais prévenir Rin, il ne sera pas ravi si tu rentres comme ça.**

**_ C'est rien du tout et puis, il est malade. Vaut mieux qu'il se repose et qu'il ne se soucie de rien. Tu devrais retourner voir ton copain qui peut être vraiment stupide.**

Un regard parle plus que des mots pour Haruka.  
>Et si Seijuurou se sent viser, il s'abstient d'un autre commentaire quand le médecin revient pour terminer les points de sutures à son arcade.<p>

**_ Est-ce que quelqu'un vient vous chercher !? Parce que je ne peux pas vous laisser conduire dans cet état.**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Je vous ai fait une prescription. En rentrant, prenez du repos et voici votre arrêt de travail.**

**_ C'est pas nécessaire, je vais très bien.**

**_ J'en doute monsieur, vous avez été salement amoché. Votre collègue aussi est en arrêt. …Ne bougez pas s'il vous plait.**

Assis sur le lit –_ou la table_-, une grimace se dessine quand l'aiguille transperce sa peau de part en part.  
>Se faire recoudre une arcade à vif –<em>ne sentant pas les effets de l'anesthésie<em>- n'est pas une partie de plaisir, surtout quand le désinfectant et les autres produits vous brûlent l'épiderme.  
>Baissant le regard, il observe son uniforme tâché de sang –<em>de son sang<em>- et soupirant pour penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur et son mal de crâne, Seijuurou espère ne pas croiser Rin.  
>Il n'a pas la force de tout lui expliquer et n'a pas le courage de se retrouver face à lui pour le moment.<p>

**.**

Alors que Sousuke se trouve sous la douche, Haruka met en marche la machine à laver.  
>Ayant raccompagné le rouge à son domicile et étant revenu ici, le Nanase n'a pas réellement rouvert la bouche depuis.<br>Ce soir, il a réellement eu peur. Quand il a reçu cet appel provenant de l'hôpital, il s'est imaginé des tas de scénarios.  
>C'est vrai, quand il a vu ce brunet à peine amoché, il s'est senti soulagé mais pas rassuré pour autant.<br>Ce soir, il a vraiment eu peur de le perdre et à cette pensée, rien de bon n'en n'est sorti.  
>Il a juste eu cette irrépressible envie de prendre le Yamazaki dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher. Accrocher à ce téléphone, il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est « je l'aime ».<br>Dans son dos, la douche s'est éteinte et le brun sort de la cabine une serviette autour de la taille. Dans le dos de l'ébène, il se sèche les cheveux et le reste de son corps…, ou pas.  
>Le noiraud observant ce reflet et sent son cœur mordre. …Il a eu peur.<p>

**_ Haruka, tu vas être trempé. **

Un haussement d'épaule se fait pour toute réponse et des bras resserrent leur prise sur le corps musclé du Yamazaki.  
>Le nageur de papillon se retourne pour être face à son petit-ami et garder cette prise que l'autre à sur lui. Il ne comprend pas bien mais apprécie le geste plus que tout autre chose.<p>

**_ …Je suis désolé. Tu dois surement m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je t'avais dit que je revenais vite et …et en plus je n'ai pas pu terminer le diner que je t'a-**

**_ J'ai eu peur. **

**_ Excuse-moi. Tu sais, peu importe ce qui se passera, je serais toujours là. …Mon instinct m'a toujours dit quoi faire et grâce à ça, je n'ai rien eu ce soir.**

**_ On t'a fait des points. …Je suis content que tu sois rentré saint et sauf.**

**_ Moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète plus maintenant, j- **

Sur la pointe des pieds, un baiser voit le jour. Du bout des lèvres, tout doucement et tendrement.  
>Sousuke ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il doit comprendre de ça mais, il se permet tout de même d'en profiter.<br>De gouter à cette langue qui sait se faire câline par moment et vicieuse à d'autres.  
>Accrochant les hanches du brun, le Nanase continue cette étreinte et alimente le baiser.<br>Il n'a pas l'intention de s'échapper cette fois. …Ce soir, il sait ce qu'il veut. Il ne veut pas perdre Yamazaki Sousuke.

**_ Je veux faire l'amour. **

Surpris des mots, Sousuke n'a aucune véritable réaction si ce n'est celle de soutenir un ébène qui est maintenant en apesanteur.  
>Les mains sur le fessier du Nanase, il se laisse embrasser. Laisse Haruka mordre son cou et son lobe d'oreille.<br>Sortant de la salle d'eau et se rendant dans la chambre attenante, le Yamazaki fait face au lit sans pour autant s'y assoir ou poser son compagnon.

**_ …Haruka, tu…- Tu es sur !?**

La réponse ne se fait pas explicitement –_ça serait mal connaitre le noiraud_-.  
>Elle est interprétée par un regard, une mimique mignonne et par un nez qui frôle le visage légèrement rougit de Sousuke.<br>Visage qui ne ressent plus aucune douleur à cet instant –_Haruka a réussi à l'anesthésié d'un toucher_-.  
>Et sans autre parole, le noiraud est posé délicatement sur les draps tandis que Sousuke le surplombe et le ré-embrasse peu de temps après.<p>

**.**

Ouvrant la porte avec le moins de bruit possible, Seijuurou passe la porte et la referme pour ensuite retirer sa veste et ses chaussures.  
>Encore en uniforme, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour garder les idées claires et là, sans qu'il ne le remarque <em>–dans la cuisine-<em> un violet recouvert d'une couette qui ferme le frigo.  
>La lumière ouverte, Rin ne comprend pas pourquoi son petit-ami est déjà de retour alors s'approchant à pas de velours, il le scrute. …Scrute et n'aime pas ce qu'il voit.<br>Seijuurou –_lui_- frotte doucement sa nuque tendue et tombe nez à nez avec ce mauve.

**_ Rin qu'est-ce que tu fais debout !? Tu devrais être au lit. Est-ce que ça va !?**

**_ …Est-ce-que-ça-va !? …Je devrais être celui qui te pose cette question. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé !? C'est quoi ces pansements et…, ce sang sur ton uniforme !?**

**_ C'est rien, rassure-toi. Viens avec moi que tu te rallonges.**

Une main essaie de se poser sur l'épaule de Rin mais celle-ci est rejetée sans appel.  
>Et face à la réponse du rouge, le Matsuoka ne trouve rien d'autres que de le pousser après l'avoir frappé au visage.<br>Pourquoi !? Parce qu'il n'aime pas le voir mentir effrontément.

**_ Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !? Est-ce que…, c'est en rapport avec ton travail !? **

Les poings serrés et la lèvre mordue, l'ainé des Matsuoka veut savoir. Il n'a plus mal nulle part, ne ressent même plus cette froideur désagréable qui lui court partout et sa tête ne tourne plus.  
>Face l'un à l'autre, Seijuurou agite sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche comme pour calmer la nouvelle douleur qu'on lui inflige.<br>Il ne croit pas avoir mérité ça mais bon. Et s'il réessaie de frôler le plus petit, l'autre ne l'autorise pas.

**_ Oui. Il y avait deux hommes qui voulaient braquer un petit combini et j'me suis retrouvé à l'intérieur au même moment, tout comme le Yamazaki. On a réussi à les arrêter non sans quelques égratignures. **

**_ T'appelle ça des égratignures !? Tu as été aux urgences !? Est-ce que Sousuke va bien !?**

**_ Il va bien, il m'a même évité de-. Oui, j'y suis allé sinon je n'aurais pas d'aussi beau pansement. Rin, tu-**

Mikoshiba se fait fortement repousser deux/trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le mur.  
>Ensuite, Rin attrape le chandail de son ainé et le fixe d'un regard mêlé de rage, d'inquiétude et d'un je ne sais quoi de peur et d'incertitude.<p>

**_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as appelé !? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit !? C'est toi qui as décidé ça !? Espèce d'enfoiré c'est toi qui leur as dit de ne rien m'dire !? Pourquoi !? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, abruti !? Et pourquoi…, pourquoi t'es tant amoché !?**

**_ Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu es malade et j'voulais pas donner une raison pour que ça s'aggrave. …J'ai juste reçu quelques coups.**

**_ Quelques coups !? Qu'est-ce qui t'as touché ici !? Ici !? Et là !?**

Appuyant sur chacun des points indiqués, le Matsuoka fait exprès de faire mal à l'autre.  
>Il a mal au cœur –<em>pour une raison qu'il n'explique pas<em>- et tellement il a mal, il est obligé de déverser un peu de sa frustration sur ce grand con rouge !

**_ Une balle m'a éraflée le bras, un coup de batte de baseball et là, ma tête a juste ricoché sur le comptoir. **

Resserrant le haut de l'uniforme de Seijuurou, la tête mauve se pose sur un torse.  
>Son visage disparait dans ce tissu taché et sombre et là, le Mikoshiba se permet de prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras même si celui-ci se débat.<br>Des soubresauts se montrent, Seijuurou resserre alors plus fortement son mauve même si la douleur a son bras se fait ressentir et voulant calmer la situation, il embrasse le haut du crâne méché.

**_ Je suis désolé, Rin. J'voulais…, je sais pas, sur le coup ça me paraissait une bonne idée et puis, j'voulais pas que tu te déplaces pour rien.**

**_ Pour rien !? Tu crois que… …que c'est rien, crétin !?**

Un reniflement se fait entendre et si le visage du Matsuoka est relevé, le carmin essuie les joues humides d'une eau salée.  
>Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer.<br>Et maintenant, il s'en veut un peu même s'il est encore persuadé que sa décision était la bonne.

**_ Non mais, ne pleure pas Rin. J'veux pas que tu pleures.**

**_ Je ne pleure pas, crétin. …Tu…, tu devrais te changer. Donne-moi tes vêtements, je vais les laver.**

**_ Tu devrais retourner te coucher, je vais me débrouiller seul ne t'en fait pas.**

Rin attrape le visage de ce vermeil sans aucune douceur.  
>Le fixant durement <em>–le plus qu'il le peut à cet instant<em>-, il garde ce visage entre ses mains et le tue.  
>Il en a marre d'être traité comme une chose fragile, il ne l'est pas, ne le sera jamais alors, l'autre doit se taire. Juste pour ce soir, du moins.<p>

**_ N'y pense même pas ! Tu t'es assez démerdé seul, je crois. Alors arrête de me laisser en arrière. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. Je suis là pour ça, non ! Je suis là pour toi alors maintenant déshabille-toi et va prendre une douche.**

Des mains en accrochent d'autre et enlevant doucement cette prise, des baisers se forment.  
>Sur les deux mains maintenant prisonnières, sur un front, un nez et une bouche.<br>Puis de là, un fin sourire se montre sur les lèvres du Mikoshiba et des bras entourent le Matsuoka.

**_ Je sais tout ça, désolé. …Allons-y dans ce cas d'accord !? Hé Rin, je suis là d'accord. Et je partirais nulle part, j'te promets. **

Un acquiescement se fait mais la parole n'est plus. Le mauve n'a plus envie de parler, il veut seulement continuer de regarder ce rouge même s'il lui cri dessus, même si son regard continue de s'embuer.  
>Rejoignant la salle d'eau, Seijuurou s'en va prendre sa douche tandis que Rin attrape les vêtements de celui-ci pour les mettre en machine.<br>Seul le bruit d'une « cascade » se fait entendre et au même moment, dans l'une des poches du manteau de ce vermillon, il découvre une petite boite avec une chose brillante à l'intérieur.  
>Ne voulant rien savoir <em>–n'arrivant plus à réfléchir<em>-, il se dit que la meilleure des choses et de ne rien dire et de déposer cette boite dans les affaires du rouge.  
>Ce soir, il veut seulement se coucher à côté de lui et le sentir près de lui. Il veut seulement le toucher et ne plus imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.<br>Alors, une fois revenue de la chambre, il l'attend là –_sans un bruit_- appuyé sur le lavabo et grelottant.  
>Il s'en fout si sa fièvre revient, Seijuurou la calmera grâce à sa présence.<p>

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

Alors oui, le chapitre est concentré sur ces deux couples mais c'est pour une seule raison, c'est que les autres -_pendant ce temps_- son profondément endormit et donc, ne font rien- car tout se passe en une soirée ici.

Je sais aussi que ça ne va pas forcément plaire mais dans les chapitres suivant, nous retrouveront tout le monde. J'ai simplement voulu faire ce chapitre pour qu'Haruka fasse un pas vers le Yamazaki.  
>Parce que depuis le début, les deux ne s'étaient pas plus touché que ça -<em>si vous comprenez bien... *bande de perverse* ;)<em>-

Le chapitre suivant ou celui d'après, j'ai envie d'un invité surprise. Je ne vous en dis pas plus! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous appréciez le chapitre ci-dessus! Hé oui, je parle beaucoup cette semaine... .

Je vous embrasse! A très vite et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.

_*Le titre, c'est simplement en référence au combini que je compare a un fast-food, d'où le "sur place ou à emporter"_

**L.**


	10. 10:Des choses surprenantes arrivent parf

**Bonjour à vous !**

Un petit retard mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que j'ai réussi à poster avant que la nouvelle semaine ne se montre. Chose à part, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël! Moi, le papa noël m'a offert la PS4 que demander de mieux! ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rating<strong>: T

**Pairing**: HaruSou, MikoRin, ShigiMomo, MakoGou

**Résumé**: Parfois ce sont les amis qu'on connait depuis longtemps qui nous font les plus grandes surprise, parfois se sont les opportunités qu'on attrape au vol qui nous surprennent et d'autres fois, ce sont nos comportement qui gêne ou qui étonne.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Des choses surprenantes arrivent parfois.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'est plus le même depuis quelques temps.<br>Il est un peu plus maladroit, un peu plus souriant, un peu plus énergique, un peu plus idiot.  
>Il est là, à rire pour rien parfois et il a cette façon étrange d'être chamboulé alors que rien ne se passe autour de lui.<br>Et cette chose, le rend peut-être un peu plus attirant que l'a normal. Il dérive progressivement alors il ne se rend pas compte de ce changement.  
>Pourtant s'il savait, il arrêterait tout immédiatement. Il fermerait son esprit et ses pensées.<br>A son bureau, l'ordinateur ouvert, la nuit est là depuis pas mal de temps et s'il termine un dernier exercice pour le lendemain, une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvre.  
>Inconsciemment, un cœur s'emballe mais rien n'est senti. Il renie ses propres émotions pour son propre bien.<br>La conversation s'engage alors à travers une webcam et si les sourires se montrent et les banalités sont lancées, aux files des minutes la discussion dérive légèrement.  
>Un compliment se montre, un regard se détourne, une réplique se montre acerbe –<em>ou essaie<em>- et le rire se fait entendre.  
>Il en est venu à se dire que cette amitié était étrange pour lui. Jamais, il n'a eu d'ami de ce genre.<p>

_**_ Pourquoi es-tu si rouge !? T'es malade !?**_

_**_ …N-non, tout va bien. Je- Il fait juste très chaud dans la chambre.**_

_**_ Tu sais quand tu te mords la lèvre de cette façon, j'ai l'impression que t'essaie de m'aguicher. **_

_**_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! **_

Souriant des mots entendus, le rosé continue de taquiner son ami à l'autre bout « du monde ».  
>Leurs appels sont devenus comme une habitude. Une chose indispensable alors qu'à la base de tout, Shigino voulait seulement s'assurer que ce roux ne se sente pas trop seul.<br>Mais à force de le côtoyer on s'attache. Et ce rose, s'attache toujours très facilement. Pourtant s'il essaie d'espionner les gestes gênés du rouquin, c'est seulement pour lui. Pour le connaitre davantage.  
>De son côté, Momotarou essaie de remettre ses idées en place et de ne pas se laisser perturber par les dires de son ainé –<em>même si depuis quelques temps, c'est peine perdu<em>-.

_**_ D'accord, d'accord. Bon alors parle-moi de ta journée. Tu as d'autres choses à me dire depuis ta titularisation !?**_

_**_ Pas vraiment mais je m'entraine dur. Non, ce que je trouve étrange, c'est qu'Onii-chan ne met pas encore appelé pour savoir si j'étudiais bien. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Et toi, Shigino-san, tu ne t'ennuie pas trop quand tu ne t'entraines pas !?**_

_**_ Kisumi, j'aimerais bien te l'entendre dire un jour. Non mais si tu étais ici, je m'amuserais deux fois plus. …Tu es fatigué !?**_

_**_ Non, non, je ne le suis pas. **_

_**_ Hn, ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas quitter, j'aime bien l'idée Momo-chan !**_

L'ordinateur se fait retourner alors que l'écran pousse des cris.  
>Le dit « Momo-chan » ne veut pas montrer une fois de plus sa gêne flagrante. Tandis que Kisumi <em>–lui-<em> rit et essaie de retrouver un visage sur son écran.

_**.**_

Allongé là, il ne bouge pas.  
>Ses doigts bougent distraitement et s'il fixe un point invisible, sa tête ne cogite pas pour autant.<br>Il a chaud, il est bien et pour l'instant c'est cette chose qui prédomine sur tout.  
>Le ciel est clair dehors mais dans cette chambre, ça n'a pas grande importance.<br>Puis dans la tête de Rin, une inquiétude née. Une fine ride sur le front se montre et imperceptiblement sa lèvre inférieure se fait torturer.  
>Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais son cœur se serre.<br>Son palpitant s'accélère.  
>Et ses pensées s'assombrissent à cause d'une chose qui s'est produite.<br>Mais les idées n'ont pas le temps de trouver refuge dans ce corps en doute puisqu'un doigt percute un front doucement.

**_ Ne réfléchit pas. …Tu as bien dormi !?**

**_ Mh. On peut rester ici encore un peu !?**

La réponse positive se fait par un baiser sur des mèches violines et une main qui resserre cette prise sur la nuque chaude.  
>Cependant un petit soupir se fait entendre, un soupir qui montre une douleur endormit.<br>Et entendant cette chose, la tête de Rin se relève –_se pose sur un torse_- et observe sans sourciller ce carmin dans l'attente d'une quelconque demande.

**_ Tu veux que j'aille te chercher tes médicaments !? **

**_ Un baiser sera bien suffisant. …Ne t'inquiète pas. **

**_ Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ça, abruti. Reste là, je reviens vite.**

Essayant de retenir le Matsuoka, Seijuurou ne réussit à rien et il se retrouve seul dans ce grand lit.  
>Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le dos de son petit-ami vêtu d'un boxer disparaitre.<br>Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du carmin et fermant les yeux pour ne plus penser aux points de son arcade qui tirent, il prend une profonde inspiration.  
>Cette chose lui donne mal à la tête et apparemment il est très mauvais comédien.<p>

**_ Tiens, lève-toi et prend ça. …****ç****a va, pas vrai !? **

Le vermeil saisit légèrement, il ne l'a pas entendu revenir et si la mine inquiète de Rin lui donne un sentiment de culpabilité, il obéit à l'ordre donné.  
>Avalant les gélules à l'aide d'eau, il récupère aussi une main près de sa mâchoire. Le mauve attend une réponse et il l'a veut rapidement.<p>

**_ Ça va, ça tire seulement et puis, je suis encore fatigué. Et toi, ta fièvre a baissée !? **

**_ Oui. Tu sais, ce n'était que du surmenage. Rallonge-toi, allez crétin.**

Poussant sur le torse de Seijuurou, il retombe très vite sur le matelas et grimpant de nouveau sur le lit, le mauve surplombe pendant quelques secondes son petit-ami pour revenir à sa place d'origine.  
>Tout contre le rouge et caché d'une couette.<br>Un bras autour de la taille de Sei', Rin embrasse inconsciemment la peau découverte de son compagnon et pendant quelques minutes, ils sont seuls au monde.  
>A l'instant, Rin ne veut plus subir aucune agression provenant de l'extérieur. Il veut juste, reste là et entendre ce cœur battre dans la poitrine de ce rouge.<p>

**.**

Quand il s'est levé, la première chose qu'il a aperçu c'est ce bras qui accroché sa taille.  
>Ensuite, il a aperçu ce visage tout près du sien –<em>serein et calme<em>-.  
>Et enfin, ce corps nu –<em>autant que le sien<em>- allongé sous ce drap qui les recouvre encore.  
>Ses océans ont fixés durant une durée indéterminée son petit-ami à ses côtés et si la chaleur lui rappelait des tas de souvenirs, il s'est quand même permit de quitter le lit.<br>_-Non sans un soupir de regret invisible et non-entendu-.  
><em>La douche prise et le petit-déjeuner préparé, il était assis à table quand Sousuke s'est levé. Et c'est assis autour de cette table, qu'il a reçu un baiser.  
>Un baiser, une caresse sur la joue et un regard qui en dit plus que des mots.<br>Ils ont mangés ensemble, silencieusement rient ensemble et ils retrouvent cette intimité perdue petit à petit.

**_ Tu ne travailles pas ce matin !?**

**_ …J'ai un peu de temps. Prends ça.**

Présentement assis sur le canapé avec une serviette autour de la nuque, le Yamazaki récupère une petite gélule –_gélule faite pour lui seul-._  
>Remerciant l'ébène d'un sourire, il avale le tout à l'aide d'un peu d'eau et frottant dans ses yeux encore fatigué, il aimerait que le Nanase soit à ses côtés.<br>Hier soir, le seul fait d'avoir pu le caresser et le prendre dans ses bras, l'a rendu dingue et heureux.  
>Cette sensation de possession a repris le dessus sur lui et il aimerait encore marquer ce corps qu'il a de nouveau pu approcher.<br>Parce que si de fines traces apparaissent sur la peau blanche d'Haruka, du point de vue du brun, elles ne sont pas encore assez nombreuses.

**_ Haruka !?**

L'appelé lève la tête et si son silence est évocateur –_dans certaines situations_-, il l'est également ici.  
>Dans la tête de l'ébène, rien n'est clair.<br>Il a seulement cette impression d'être en apesanteur. D'être un objet flottant que rien ne peut agresser.  
>Il aime cet état même s'il ne le dit pas. Il se sent serein et c'est peut-être grâce à Sousuke, qui a su trouver les mots et les gestes adéquates hier.<p>

**_ Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre ta matinée !? J'me disais qu'on…, qu'on aurait pu la passer ici. …Tous les deux. **

Se grattant la joue de son index, un bond se fait dans le cœur du noiraud.  
>Il en est sûr, c'est la première fois qu'une telle demande est faite. Jamais Sousuke n'a eu « envie » de rester bien sagement à l'appartement.<br>Jamais Sousuke ne lui a proposé de « quitter » son travail durant quelques heures et là, il ne sait quoi répondre. …Doit-il dire oui ou non !?  
>Peut-il continuer d'être « froid » après ce qu'il a autorisé hier soir !? Il ne sait pas trop.<p>

**_ Que ferait-on !? **

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, le Yamazaki sourit. …Il est dingue de ce noiraud et de ses réactions.  
>Se levant de sa chaise, il s'en prend une autre –<em>bien plus près d'Haruka<em>- et jouant avec l'une des mèches de son petit-ami, le brun ne peut s'empêcher d'épier son vis-à-vis.  
>Il l'aime. Il en est certain. Et il aimerait le lui redire sans que le Nanase ne se méfie d'un quelconque message caché.<p>

**_ Simplement profiter l'un de l'autre. J'aimerais rester seul avec toi. **

**_ Il faudrait que j'appelle. **

**_ J'aimerais beaucoup que tu appelles, que tu leur dises que…, tu ne te sens pas très bien. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te forcer.**

Essayant de ranger une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille d'Haruka, le brunet attend une réponse.  
>Et dans l'attente, il ne se sent pas approcher du visage de son cadet et caresser cette joue de son nez.<br>Il goute également à son épiderme salé de ses lèvres et s'il l'observe du coin de l'œil, il aimerait également connaitre un bout de ces pensées.  
>Haruka n'est pas bavard –<em>ça, il le sait<em>- mais, s'infiltrer dans ces pensées l'aiderait à savoir ce qu'il doit faire pour la suite des événements.  
>Même un indice lui suffirait.<p>

**_ …Donne-moi le téléphone. **

La phrase est soufflée sur le bout des lèvres.  
>Lèvres qui en percutent d'autres et qui demandent timidement un baiser. Baiser accordé sans autre cérémonie.<br>Une main accroche une nuque méchée de noir tandis qu'une autre se pose sur la cuisse du Yamazaki.  
>Resserrant sans le savoir sa prise, le Nanase sourit intérieurement.<br>Rien n'est plus comme avant mais, il voit bien que Sousuke essaie de faire des efforts _–fait des efforts- _et, il en est heureux.  
>Alors, c'est sans doute pour cette seule chose qu'il lui accorde cette matinée.<br>Passé du temps l'un avec l'autre ne peut être que réparateur et bienfaiteur.

**.**

Assis dans le canapé, il reste là à observer l'écran de télévision alors que rien ne se joue à l'intérieur.  
>Pensif depuis près d'une semaine, il essaie de garder cette chose pour lui –<em>et si ça parait facile<em>- une fois seul, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser.  
>Il hésite. Prévoit. Envisage. Se projette. Mais, n'arrive pas trancher.<br>Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas immédiatement sa moitié qui l'épie mais une fois cela fait, il retrouve un sourire serein sur son visage.  
>Peut-être devrait-il lui dire.<p>

**_ Est-ce que tu as envie d'en parler !? Tu as un problème au travail ou avec Haru !?**

Étonné des mots qu'il entend, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
>Cette fille –<em>non, cette jeune femme<em>- le connait décidément bien.

**_ Tu as le temps, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Assis-toi, s'il te plait.**

Prenant place près du brun, la violette laisse ses mains être prises en otage et attend bien sagement.  
>Des prunelles se croisent et si un sourire se fait bienveillant, il a également le don de réchauffer le cœur des gens.<br>L'un en face de l'autre, Gou attend patiemment tandis que Makoto cherche ses mots.  
>Il essaie de trouver les bons mots pour avoir une réponse à ses interrogations silencieuses.<p>

**_ Il y a une semaine, l'université de Tokyo m'a contacté pour me proposer un poste. Ils veulent que je devienne l'entraineur de leur équipe de natation. Je…, je les ai écouté jusqu'au bout et la proposition est intéressante mais, je ne veux pas quitter mes élèves. …Pourtant, je trouve que c'est une opportunité merveilleuse.**

**_ Cette place te fait vraiment envie, pas vrai !? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !?**

**_ Parce que je ne sais toujours pas quoi leur répondre. Et, je crois que oui…, je ne sais pas. Mon travail au gymnase est vraiment important pour moi et je ne veux pas le quitter.**

**_ As-tu déjà envisagé de faire les deux !? J'veux dire, tu n'auras certainement pas les mêmes horaires et peut-être que tu y trouverais ton compte. **

Observant la mauve, Tachibana pince sa lèvre et réfléchit.  
>Il a déjà envisagé cette possibilité, il a même déjà demandé les tranches-horaires mais, aura-t-il encore du temps !?<br>Pour Gou !? Pour ses amis !? Il ne sait pas.

**_ Ce ne sont pas les mêmes horaires mais, j'aurais peur de ne plus trouver de temps. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me savoir moins présent pendant quelques temps !?**

**_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, absolument pas. Je te soutiendrais quoique tu décides mais…, je pense que tu aimerais cela. Tu aimes « donner » aux autres, Makoto. **

Chiffonnant ses mèches brunes, le Tachibana sourit à la remarque de sa petite-amie.  
>Il reçoit également un baiser sur le bord de sa joue et l'encourageant silencieusement, un « je les appellerais demain » se fait entendre.<br>Apparemment, Makoto veut entrer dans une nouvelle année avec de nouveaux objectifs.

**.**

Un coup se fait entendre et installé sur le canapé, aucuns des deux n'a envie de bouger.  
>L'un joue avec des mèches carmins sur ses cuisses, l'autre lit tranquillement un livre et ils n'ont pas envie de bouger même si la planche bouge de nouveau sous les coups.<br>Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, Rin retire la tête de Sei' de sur ses genoux, la laisse retomber sur le canapé et s'en va ouvrir la porte.  
>Là, c'est avec étonnement qu'il aperçoit son meilleur ami. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Sousuke ne vient à l'appartement quand Seijuurou s'y trouve.<p>

**_ Ça va !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

**_ Tranquille. Je…, passais par là. Comment vas l'autre !?**

Un sourire se montre sur le visage du violet –_ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'agrandir_- et narquoisement, Rin trouve des tas de répliques.  
>Le Yamazaki <em>–lui<em>- attend simplement une réponse à sa question.

**_ Il va bien mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça !? Tu t'inquiétais, pas vrai !? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de penser que toi, Sousuke serait-**

**_ Ferme-là, crétin et laisse-moi entrer.**

Poussant le violet et entrant dans l'appartement, le Matsuoka ferme la porte et suit son invité jusqu'au salon ou Seijuurou est toujours allongé –_le regard levé cependant_-.  
>Delà, il s'assoit et salut d'une main –<em>de son livre<em>- le brun nouvellement arrivé.

**_ J'pensais que tu ressemblerais plus à rien mais non, dommage. **

**_ J'sais bien que t'es pas venu voir ma tête alors, va discuter ailleurs s'te plait, j'ai mal au crâne.**

**_ Croit-le ou pas, il est là pour toi ! Pas vrai, Sousuke !?**

Une frappe dans le dos se fait –_forte et vengeresse_-.  
>Le brun détourne le regard peu de temps après –<em>ayant vu le sourire du mauve<em>- et soupir de désespoir. Parfois, il aimerait ne pas connaitre Rin.  
>Le Mikoshiba –<em>lui<em>- observe avec prudence le brunet et ne comprend pas. Ils ne s'aiment pas, ils se sont toujours fait des coups en douce alors pourquoi viendrait-il ici pour LE voir !?  
>Quelque chose ne va pas.<p>

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !?**

**_ Rien. J'venais seulement voir si…, si tu allais bien. **

Un sourcil s'arque et soupirant de cette situation qui ne se débloquera pas, Rin s'en va chercher des cannettes et en jette une –_peu de temps après_- dans les mains de son ami.  
>Reprenant place dans le canapé, le Matsuoka accroche par habitude la cuisse du rouge tandis que Sousuke prend place dans le fauteuil.<p>

**_ …Ok~. Et toi, t'as pas eu trop de mal à dormir !?**

**_ Sérieusement, vous m'faite rire. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes pareil tous les deux. **

A l'instant, les deux pensent la même chose « n'importe quoi » et si les voix s'élèvent, c'est pour dire leurs pensées communes.  
>Rin ré-entame alors la discussion et s'il fait les questions-réponses, ils trouvent cet après-midi inhabituel et peu commune.<br>…D'ailleurs, manquerait plus qu'Haru se montre pour que la situation soit complètement irréelle.  
>Pourquoi !? Parce que si Haruka vient souvent ici –<em>seul<em>-, personne ne se souvient avoir vu Haruka et Sousuke dans cet appartement.

**.**

Dans les rues, alors qu'il est censé se reposer dans sa chambre, il revient d'un combini.  
>Un sachet à la main, Kisumi déguste une sucrerie sur le chemin du retour et s'il percute une personne, il ne le fait pas exprès.<br>Il a seulement été distrait et il s'excuse déjà de sa maladresse.

**_ Shigino-san !? Que fais-tu ici !?**

C'est étrange pour lui de se faire appeler de la sorte. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui l'appelle ainsi ces temps-ci alors…, ça cogne imperceptiblement.  
>Puis, se reprenant juste après, il reconnait l'inconnu. Inconnu qu'il trouve immédiatement craquant.<br>Il est petit et avec cet air innocent. Tout ce qui lui plait en réalité.

**_ Nitori, c'est ça !? Je suis en camp d'entrainement et toi, pourquoi courrais-tu !? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens !? C'est bien toi qui courrait après Rin au lycée, non !?**

**_ Hn, pas vraiment… . Je suis en stage de compétence. Et…, je viens de rater mon dernier train pour rentrer. **

**_ Oh ! …Oh, eh bien…, si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as qu'à venir passer la nuit dans ma chambre, c'est pas loin et puis, je ne vais pas laisser un ami de Rin dans la rue ! …Allez, vient !**

Surpris, le gris ne sait pas s'il doit accepter ou non. Généralement, on ne propose pas ce genre de chose à des « presque inconnus ».  
>Mais, sans même pouvoir y réfléchir, il se fait pousser vers l'avant –<em>à l'aide d'un sourire et de bras<em>- et répond aux différentes questions posées par ce rose souriant, insouciant et heureux.  
>Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ils font la route vers l'établissement et une fois s'être glissé à l'intérieur, Kisumi propose à Aiichirou de faire comme chez lui.<br>Pendant une minute ou deux, il l'observe. Le scrute sous tous les angles et si cette chose est remarqué, l'argenté ne dit rien. Que dire de toute façon !? L'autre ne fait rien de méchant.

**_ Tu n'auras pas de problème !?**

**_ Ah non, mon coloc' n'est pas là ce soir, il est parti avec l'une de nos groupies et je doute de le revoir avant demain. Vas-y installe-toi, tu peux prendre son lit si tu veux, moi…, je vais à mon bureau. La douche est là aussi, si tu veux.**

Traversant la chambre pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise, le bruit n'est plus et silencieusement, l'invité entre dans la salle d'eau.  
>Il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise mais, il est aussi heureux d'avoir été accueilli de la sorte.<br>Et s'il se dévêtit déjà, il se dit aussi qu'il doit remercier son hôte de sa gentillesse.  
>De l'autre côté, une conversation s'engage déjà –<em>comme chaque soir ou presque<em>- et si les rires sont déjà présents, le rose se concentre sur cet appel émis.  
>Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Momotarou parle, récite sa journée, demande des nouvelles du basketteur et l'informe de l'évolution de la situation à Tokyo.<br>Durant de longues minutes, le calme laisse place à l'agitation et cela ne dérange personne.

**_ Et toi, j'espère que tu n'as pas été à ce gokon. **

**_ Je…-, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller !? De toute façon, ce jour-là j'avais entrainement.**

**_ Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougies Momo-chan ! J'aurais le gout de te croquer…, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.**

**_ La ferme ! Ton…, ton colocataire pourrait t'entendre et- ne dit pas ce genre de chose. …C'est gênant.**

**_ C'est bien pour ça que je le dis. **

Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kisumi et si le Mikoshiba continue de détourner la tête, une chose attire son regard.  
>Une chose complètement stupide mais néanmoins importante pour lui.<br>En réalité, quand il parle à ce rose, il ne voit jamais les minutes passer –_les quarts d'heure passer_- et c'est bien ça le problème. S'il continue ainsi, il va de nouveau tomber amoureux et il ne peut pas se le permettre.  
>Il ne veut plus avoir ce genre de problème inutile. …L'amour l'effraie et il préfère rester éloigné de ça.<p>

S'excusant rapidement, son emplacement se fait vide et c'est ce moment que choisit Aiichirou pour réapparaitre –_avec pour vêtement son pantalon et une serviette qui sèche ses mèches_-.  
>Accoté à l'embrasure, le jeune grisâtre scrute son ainé et discrètement un sourire se montre sur ses lèvres pleines.<br>Kisumi _–lui_-, attend bien sagement le retour de son cadet et quand il sent une main sur son épaule, il n'y fait pas plus attention que ça.  
>En réalité, il est simplement insouciant de tout, donc si sa chaise bascule, il ne s'en rend pas compte.<br>Tandis que dans la tête de la souris, tout est assez différent.  
>Il a un peu changé avec l'âge et si au lycée on pouvait le croire « coincé », aujourd'hui, il a réglé chacun de ses problèmes.<p>

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

**_ Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité, Shigino-san.**

**_ Me remercie pour-…, hn~**

Étouffant un soupir –_ou gémissement_- des mains massent vigoureusement son entrejambe alors qu'une bouche s'approche de la fermeture éclair de son jeans.  
>Il ne comprend pas et en même temps, se faire sauter dessus par un jeune homme aussi mignon que Nitori ne le dérange pas du tout.<br>Là, entre ses jambes, Aiichirou se retrouve à genoux face à lui et…, cette chose est suffisante pour le distraire entièrement.  
>De l'autre côté de l'écran, le roux ré-approche et s'excuse de son absence à l'aide d'un sourire.<br>Mal à l'aise et essayant de retirer ce gris de sous le bureau sans brusquerie, le rosé n'arrive à rien.  
>Si ce n'est ressentir cette langue, ces mains et cette respiration sur son bas-ventre.<br>Le souffle court et les mains baladeuses, sa lutte continue même si cela est dur.  
>Le truc, c'est que…, qu'en face de lui, il y a ce roux et son cerveau fait immédiatement le rapprochement entre celui-ci et les attouchements qu'il reçoit.<p>

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Shigino-san !? Tu devrais te reposer, tu ne crois pas.**

**_ Hn, non ça va. …hm bordel. **

**_ Je te dérange…, désolé. On ferait mieux de se parler une autre fois et puis, j'ai encore des tas de devoirs. Repose-toi d'accord. Passe une bonne soirée, à plus tard !**

Le rose n'a pas le temps de répliquer que la conversation se coupe et s'il lâche un soupir, c'est à cause de deux choses bien différentes.  
>La première parce qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre à ce « je te dérange » et la seconde parce qu'un gris est incroyablement doué de sa langue et de sa bouche.<br>Attrapant quelques fines mèches argentées, il relève la tête légèrement rougies de Nitori et s'il ne comprend pas, il se dit aussi…, qu'il ne peut que craquer face à ce visage.  
>Il a toujours aimé les choses mignonnes même s'il sait qu'il va le regretter par la suite –<em>ou pas<em>-.  
>A cet instant, il a juste envie d'apaiser son bas-ventre en feu. …Finalement, c'est une chance que son colocataire ne soit pas là, ce soir.<p>

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que vous allez me demander pourquoi ou juste vouloir me faire du mal x) mais ne me tuer pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait.  
>Sinon, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos review qui m'aide et qui me font avancer!<p>

Je vous souhaite de **Joyeuses Fêtes** et une **bonne fin d'année** à vous toutes et tous !

**L.**


	11. 11:Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Bonjour et Bonne année à vous toutes et tous !**

Je vous souhaite des tas de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année et que toutes vos résolutions s'accomplissent. Moi, pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore décidé de mes résolutions!  
>Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère encore qu'on va se voir ici cette année! :)<br>Et voilà le chapitre des fêtes de fin d'année!

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Les négociations ont échoués mais en 2015, je suis sur que je peux réussir! ...ou pas.

**Résumé: **Si certains passent des fêtes inoubliables et "parfaites", d'autres ont un peu plus de mal à trouver les choses réjouissantes. Mais au final, on ne garde que les bons moments, non!?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_ Vite dépêche-toi ! Pourquoi tu traines !? <strong>Aboie un blond.

**_ Ne te fait pas autant de souci, tout vas bien.**

**_ Alors vient m'aider et arrête de travailler. Où sont les assiettes !? J'ai perdu les assiettes, on va devoir manger sur la nappe ou directement dans les plats. …Argh~**

Le cri de lamentation venant du cœur, Rei dépose son stylo et ferme ses cahiers.  
>Passant une main dans ses cheveux et s'étirant légèrement, il traverse rapidement le couloir qui le sépare du salon et constate les « dégâts ».<br>Nagisa presque en pleure. Les assiettes tranquillement installées derrière lui. Les gaz encore allumés. Et cette tension particulière qui émane du blondinet.  
>C'est sûr, il ne peut pas le laisser seul sinon, il va finir par devenir complètement fou.<p>

**_ Elles sont ici. …Laisse, tu pourrais encore les faire tomber.**

L'Hazuki se laisse tomber sur la première chaise venu et soupirant de désespoir, il frotte son visage pour enlever ses larmes invisibles et son stress.  
>Il est à peu près sûr de mourir dans la seconde s'il ne se calme pas mais, …mais c'est tellement stressant. Recevoir les parents de Rei est tellement stressant pour lui.<br>Même s'il les a déjà rencontrés, il ne veut pas leur donner une raison de reprendre leur fils.

**_ Calme-toi, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui.**

**_ Je sais bien mais…- mais si un truc ne se passe pas comme prévu !? Et puis, tu ne fais rien pour m'aider. Tu restes le nez dans tes bouquins alors que tes parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Rien n'est prêt et je suis sûr qu'ils vont détester le repas. …Je suis un bon à rien !**

Entourant la taille qui lui fait face, le doré se cache dans le pull de son petit-ami.  
>L'enserrant le plus fortement possible, il essaie de calmer sa respiration et ses maux insensés. Et pour l'aider à retrouver un peu de sa lucidité, il suffit d'une main dans ses cheveux.<p>

**_ Ne t'en fait pas, ils vont adorer et puis tu sais, Nagisa-kun, mes parents t'adore. Tout se passera très bien, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire. …Et puis, je suis là. **

Frottant encore un peu ce pull près de lui, Nagisa relève son visage rougit et si sa moue continue de se faire triste, elle change peu à peu.  
>Le bleuté a raison, les Ryugazaki l'apprécie et puis, c'est lui-même qui les a invité alors, tout se passera bien.<p>

**_ Oui. …C'est juste que, c'est la première fois que je vais fêter une fête importante avec ta famille.**

**_ Et alors !? Reste toi-même et tout se passera bien. ..Tiens les voilà, prêt !?**

**_ Je crois oui.**

Rei sourit à son amant et pour lui faire oublier son stress inutile, il l'embrasse goulument.  
>Pris au dépourvu, le pauvre blondinet ne peut que suivre l'acte et à cet instant il oublie tout. Il ne se concentre que sur ce baiser reçu et ça lui plait.<br>Il oublie les coups à la porte. Ses mauvaises pensées. Ses nerfs maladroits. Il garde seulement en mémoire son parfait petit-ami.

**_ Si tu restes comme ça, je t'offrirais ton cadeau un peu plus tôt.**

**.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Momo !? T'as pas l'air bien !?**

**_ Rien du tout, juste un peu de fatigue. On devrait rejoindre Rin-senpai, les parents devraient se montrer bientôt.**

**_ Tu as raison, avance. …Belle maman, voici votre verre. **

Un large sourire aux lèvres, les fêtes sont arrivées plus vite que prévue et le réveillon se montre déjà.  
>Déposant le verre d'alcool dans les mains de la matriarche Matsuoka, le rouge prend place quelques secondes plus tard dans le fauteuil ainsi que son petit-frère.<br>Il est remercié, questionné au sujet du mauve –_savoir s'il prend soin de lui_- et si l'agitation se montre rapidement, des coups à la porte apparaissent.  
>S'avançant de lui-même, c'est Rin qui laisse entrer les derniers invités –<em>la famille du Mikoshiba<em>- et si les décorations sont appréciés, le violet se fait déjà capturer par Natsumi –_benjamine des Mikoshiba_-.

**_ Le trajet c'est très bien passé, merci. Bonsoir Madame Matsuoka, joyeux Noël à vous également ! **

**_ Vous pouvez utiliser mon prénom vous savez, après tout, ces deux-là sont pratiquement marié. …Venez, asseyez-vous. Rin, va déposer leurs manteaux. **

Un peu gêné des mots de sa mère, il ne réplique rien à l'ordre donné et s'exécute rapidement.  
>De son côté, Seijuurou et Momotarou saluent leurs parents et leur sœur et le brouhaha s'intensifie.<br>Dans la chambre par contre, le requin essaie de réguler sa température, il ne sait pourquoi, il est persuadé d'être brulant.  
>Les mains sur ses joues, il prend de profondes inspirations et il ne le sait pas encore mais, les paroles de sa mère l'ont plus bouleversé qu'il ne veut bien le croire.<p>

**_ Et où est-ce que vous avez mis les cadeaux !? Okaasan !?**

**_ On sait dit que vous étiez trop grand pour ça alors, on n'a seulement prit cet assortiment de chocolat.**

Le visage du roux se décompose, pourquoi !? …Parce qu'il adore recevoir des cadeaux et savoir que ses parents ne vont rien lui offrir le rend triste.  
>Voyant cela, le vermeil essaie de le réconforte à l'aide d'une main sur un crâne mais rien n'y fait, ce qui fait doucement sourire les parents Mikoshiba. …Comment, pourraient-ils réellement faire ça, à leur petit dernier !? Ils en sont incapables.<p>

**_ Momo, tu ne changeras jamais. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ta surprise mais seulement à minuit.**

**_ Super ! T'as entendu Onii-chan ! **

**_ J'ai entendu, oui. …Où est Natsu' !?**

**_ Dans la cuisine avec Rin, je crois. Moi qui pensais que mon fils effrayé les foules, je dois bien constater que non. **

A cette information, Seijuurou tend le cou pour apercevoir le mauve –_venant d'apparaitre_- aux prises avec sa petite-sœur et souriant des derniers mots prononcés par la mère Matsuoka, il se dit tout simplement que c'est impossible.  
>Rin ne fait pas peur, c'est d'ailleurs tout le contraire. Il attire les regards et les foules.<p>

**_ Si vous voulez, on peut aller à table terminer l'apéro. Maman, Gou aura du retard. Apparemment,** **l'autre Tachibana n'est pas dégourdi. **

**_ Quand vas-tu te décider à laisser Makoto tranquille. Tu es d'une mauvaise foi. Seijuurou, tu devrais lui faire entendre raison.**

**_ Il fait seulement semblant de le détester, de toute façon. …Allez, à table tout le monde !**

**.**

Dans la cuisine, appuyée sur le plan de travail, un soupir se fait entendre.  
>Fermant les yeux une seconde ou deux, il essaie de garder l'esprit ouvert et vif. Il doit trouver une parade, des mots ou un geste qui l'amènerait à être « accepté ».<br>Le plat devant lui, il doit retourner dans cette salle-à-manger et s'il a bien un allié, il ne sait pas trop si son soutien est présent même s'il ne devrait pas en douter.  
>Reprenant une bouffée d'air, il s'arme de son courage et se retourne le plateau entre les mains, manquant de percuter quelqu'un.<p>

**_ Ça va !?**

**_ Sérieusement !? Je m'attendais à pire mais, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais qu'il voit autre chose de moi, qu'un gars qui détourne son fils du droit chemin.**

Le regard partant sur le côté, l'ébène réfléchit à la phrase, à la situation et s'embête.  
>Il n'aime pas cette tension et puis sincèrement, il ne comprend pas. Son éducation a été « la liberté » et maintenant qu'il a fait un choix, on le lui reproche alors que…<br>…Qu'ils étaient censé accepter tout simplement. Parce qu'ils sont généralement comme ça. Et terminant sa phrase, Sousuke essaie de rassurer le noiraud.

**_ Ne t'en fait pas, Haruka. Rien ne se passera ce soir, je te le promets. Je serais un gentil garçon même s'il essaie de me provoquer.**

**_ J'aimerais qu'il t'accepte.**

Passant une main sur la joue du brun, leurs iris se rencontrent et si l'un sourit des mots entendus, l'autre espionne et se rassure.  
>La première fois qu'Haruka a présenté Sousuke à ses parents, il a été…, pas rejeté mais presque.<br>Le père du noiraud n'accepte pas cette relation, ne comprend pas pourquoi son seul et unique fils se retrouve avec un garçon.  
>Secrètement ou même pas, il aurait aimé avoir des petits-enfants, une belle-fille et voir son fils devenir père. Là, petit à petit, tout s'effondre.<br>Ce soir, il se rencontre pour la seconde fois –_à la même période_- et on ne peut pas dire que tous soient très joyeux pour un réveillon.  
>Revenant dans le salon, le diner est servi, un regard sombre suit les faits et gestes du brunet et même si rien n'est dit, les pensées peuvent être comprises.<p>

**_ Tu ne nous as pas encore parlé de ton travail Sousuke-kun, est-ce que ça se passe bien !?**

Et contrairement au père, la mère Nanase –_elle_- s'est fait une raison. Et puis, elle a aussi aperçu la petite étincelle dans les yeux de son fils. Jamais elle n'aurait pu lutter contre ça.  
>Elle est heureuse pour lui. Et, elle les soutient. Elle préfère garder son fils que s'éloigner inutilement pour une chose qu'on ne contrôle pas forcément.<p>

**_ Ça va, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'arrestation. Seulement quelques infractions mineures. **

**_ Tant mieux alors. J'espère que tu ne causes pas trop de souci à Haru. **Dit-elle gentiment.

**_ Évidemment qu'il en pose. Son métier n'est pas sûr et ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache se servir de son arme.**

Le pic est lancé et si un sourire se montre sur le visage du Yamazaki –_il est tout sauf, réellement heureux-._  
>Sous la table, inconsciemment une main s'est posé sur la cuisse de celui-ci et observant la réaction de son petit-ami, Haruka ne sait pas quoi faire.<br>Il ne veut pas faire de mal à son père en le blessant inutilement et il aimerait également prendre la défense de Sousuke sans pour autant que cela ne soit pris comme un signe de faiblesse.

**_ Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Monsieur. Je suis très doué avec les armes. Il y a deux mois, j'ai même réussi à percer une poitrine. **

**_ Un coup de chance surement. Et durant la fusillade, je suis persuadé que tu ne pensais pas à mon fils. Ai-je tort !? **

**_ Je ne pensais qu'à lui parce que je ne voulais pas le faire attendre et rentrer tard. **

Les deux se jaugent. La conversation pourrait paraitre polie et courtoise car les tons sont bas et posés mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.  
>A l'intérieur des deux hommes, une chose les ronges –<em>cela s'appelle la colère cachée<em>-.  
>Mais quoiqu'il en soit, la réponse fait mouche et le paternel Nanase ne trouve rien à redire. En réalité, il a juste peur de voir son fils triste.<p>

**_ Papa, laisse-le s'il te plait. Tu sais, je dirais pas qu'il est parfait mais il fait de son mieux et…, je suis heureux avec lui. Peu importe le métier qu'il fait ou les défauts qu'il a, il est toujours là pour moi. …J'aimerais que pour noël, tu acceptes de faire la paix avec Sousuke. …S'il te plait, papa. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme l'année dernière. **

**_ Il a raison mon chéri, tu devrais te montrer un peu plus souple. **

Observant son fils puis son épouse, le patriarche se questionne et étudie les mots.  
>C'est vrai qu'il pourrait mais c'est difficile. Comment pourrait-il laisser son fils à ce genre d'individus !?<br>Son cœur a peur. C'est irrationnel et il ne peut rien y faire. Il veut protéger son fils et pour ça, peut-être qu'il teste un peu trop violemment ce Yamazaki. Il ne sait pas.  
>Mais, peu importe, c'est la première qu'il entend son fils lui parler autant et ceux, pour défendre quelqu'un.<br>…Peut-être que ce Sousuke en vaut la peine, il ne sait pas. Il a juste…, mal dans tout le corps de devoir accepter le brunet mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. …Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne le connait pas assez.  
>…C'est vrai après tout, parce que s'il pense à son fils, il n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à ce que celui lui dise être avec le Tachibana, le Matsuoka, le Hazuki ou encore le Ryugazaki.<p>

**_ Je veux bien faire un effort ce soir mais seulement pour toi, Haruka. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Yamazaki. Le 29 décembre, on va quelque part.**

**.**

**_ Je suis crevé. J'pensais pas qu'on y resterait si tard.**

**_ Moi non plus mais bon, demain on a un jour de repos. Tu veux qu'on aille en ville !?**

**_ Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être pas mal !**

Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque, il répond sans contrainte à son colocataire.  
>Il se trouve un peu triste d'être coincé ici pour les fêtes de fin d'année mais bon, il n'y peut rien.<br>Il s'est engagé à être présent et s'entrainer dur. Et puis, il rentre bientôt.  
>Observant, le brun à ses côtés –<em>qui lit tranquillement son livre<em>- un soupir se fait entendre et une sonnerie également.  
>Le rosé jauge son téléphone un instant –<em>trop loin pour lui<em>- et dans un effort surhumain réussit à attraper celui-ci.

_**_ Bonsoir, Shigino-san. **_

_**_ Hé salut toi ! Que me vaut ce plaisir. **_

_**_ Eh bien, si tu n'as rien de prévu j'aurais aimé t'invité ce soir. Est-ce possible !?**_

Se relevant et écoutant attentivement les dires de son interlocuteur, le rosé sourit presque mesquinement à cet appel.  
>Fixant son colocataire alors que celui-ci est attentif, la réponse se fait entendre.<p>

_**_ Je crois que oui. Tu as une idée d'où on pourrait se retrouver !? **_

_**_ Est-ce que la gare t'irait ! Je mis trouve, justement.**_

_**_ T'inquiète, pas de souci. Attends-moi, j'arrive tout de suite.**_

Raccrochant après avoir entendu une dernière fois les mots de son cadet, Kisumi prévient son colocataire de sa future sortie.  
>Se remettant sur ses pieds, il s'avance vers son armoire et sifflotant joyeusement, il se choisit une tenue.<br>Revoir le gris aujourd'hui ne le dérange pas. Lui aussi doit se sentir seul loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Alors peut-être qu'ils pourront se réconforter mutuellement.  
>Et se raconter des tas d'anecdotes sur leurs amis en communs.<p>

**_ Tu as l'intention de rentrer !?**

**_ Dis-toi que si je ne rentre pas, ça sera un joyeux noël. Sur ceux, j'te laisse seul. J'penserais à toi.**

**.**

**_ Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que l'appel durerait si longtemps.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave, même si les vacances sont censées être là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle t'a dérangeais alors que tu ne t'occupe même pas de son fils.**

**_ J'ai éteins mon cellulaire donc, ne soit plus jalouse.**

**_ Je ne le suis pas, baka-koto.**

Dans l'ascenseur qui mène à l'appartement de son frère, Gou croise les bras et boude.  
>Sincèrement, ils auraient pu arriver à l'heure si seulement cette satané « maman » d'un gamin qu'elle ignore, ne les aurait pas dérangés.<br>Observant la bouderie de sa petite-amie, le brunet ne peut que sourire.  
>Attrapant une mèche de cheveux violines, il essaie de revenir en douceur et la méthode fonctionne –<em>comme souvent<em>-.

**_ Ne me fait pas la tête, j'aurais déjà assez de Rin pour ça, tu crois pas !?**

**_ Et il aura raison pour une fois. **

**_ Mh. …J'espère que tout va bien se passer. **

**_ Tu t'en fais trop. Et puis, tu n'as à plaire à personne ce soir. Soit juste toi-même. La famille de Seijuurou ne va pas te manger. …Ils n'ont d'yeux que pour les Matsuoka.**

**_ Ton narcissisme revient, Gou. **

Souriant joyeusement de sa dernière remarque, il ne se prive pas non plus d'attraper le poignet de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui –_au même moment que les portes s'ouvrent_-.  
>Un baiser se montre, pour taire la conversation et les paroles inutiles et s'observant durant un instant, ils se rassurent l'un l'autre.<br>Longeant le couloir peu de temps après, la porte se montre déjà à eux et prenant une profonde inspiration, des coups se montrent à la planche de bois.

**_ Tu constateras par toi-même, à quel point j'ai raison Makoto.**

Un large sourire aux lèvres, la violette se montre sûre d'elle et si c'est un rouge qui ouvre la porte dans un « joyeux noël » explosif, un regard en coin se fait.  
>La porte se referme derrière eux et au fil de la soirée, le Tachibana va se rendre compte d'à quel point sa compagne à raison.<br>Mais bon, il s'en fiche un peu –_quelque part, ça le rassurera et lui enlèvera tout le stress accumulé_-.  
>Ce soir, il a juste à se détendre, alimenter la discussion, se chamailler avec Rin –<em>même si la taquinerie est toujours bon enfant<em>- et déguster un délicieux repas.

**.**

Sous la couette et fixant le plafond, Haru ne fait pas attention au lit qui s'affaisse près de lui.  
>Continuant de contempler ce plafond froid, il cogite –<em>mord sa lèvre<em>- et ressasse.  
>La soirée s'est mieux déroulé qu'il ne l'avait prévu et en même temps, il n'a cessé d'avoir peur. Peur des mots et des gestes de son père.<br>Son regard s'éclaircit à peine de sa soirée alors qu'il y a bien deux heures maintenant que ses parents sont partis.  
>Recevant un bras sur son torse, il n'y fait pas réellement attention, il sort seulement de ses pensées quand des lèvres lui frôlent la tempe.<p>

**_ Ça c'est mieux passé que prévu non. N'y pense plus maintenant.**

**_ Que va-t-il se passer le 29 !?**

Scrutant les iris du Nanase, Sousuke ne peut répondre à cette question. Il n'en n'a aucune idée et il ne veut pas y penser pour l'instant.  
>Alors s'il embrasse ce noiraud, c'est simplement pour le rassurer, lui.<br>Il voit bien que cet ébène est préoccupé et il aimerait le distraire un peu.

**_ J'en sais rien et je veux pas m'en occuper maintenant. Mais tu sais, je ne renoncerais pas et ton père m'acceptera coûte que coûte sans pour autant que ça change quoique ce soit à votre relation.**

**_ Vraiment !?**

**_ Évidemment, je ne lâcherais rien. …Tiens, joyeux noël Haru.**

Attrapant la boite face à lui, le noiraud ne sait pas très bien quoi faire. Il a déjà tout reçu alors…, qu'est-ce que cela peut être !?  
>Observant Sousuke puis le présent, Haru se mord la lèvre dans un geste mignon et timidement, il ouvre ce cadeau.<br>A l'intérieur de la petite boite, une chose simple, bête mais qui fait sourire et cette chose est réellement précieuse pour le Yamazaki.  
>Rare sont ceux qui réussissent un tel exploit.<br>Dans le coffret, une boule transparente rempli d'eau, –_une sorte de bille_- et à l'intérieur de celle-ci un kanji sur une sorte de papier ou plaque grise.

**_ C'est mon porte-bonheur, prend-en soin d'accord.**

**_ Pourquoi me donner ça !?**

**_ Parce que je n'en n'ai pas besoin si tu restes à mes côtés, Haruka. **

Rien n'est dit mais un « idiot » inonde la pièce.  
>Jamais le Nanase n'a vu un cadeau de la sorte et dans le même temps, la phrase dite fait plaisir et le rassure au plus haut point.<br>Se sentant emporté dans les bras du brunet, il ne fait rien pour se défaire de cette prise et plaqué au torse du Yamazaki, un fin sourire se montre –_secret et inconnu_-.  
>A cet instant, il se dit qu'il peut bien tout surmonter même les fautes de ce brun. Il veut bien lui donner sa seconde chance parce que…, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de le lâcher.<p>

**.**

**_ T'as sœur m'a épuisé.**

**_ Ne dit pas ça comme ça, Rin. En tout cas, je suis content qu'ils soient tous parti, je suis fatigué. **

**_ Tu te fais vieux, crétin.**

Se retournant et levant ses iris rouges vers celle ambré de son amant, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
>C'est plus fort que lui. Il n'arrive simplement pas à faire autrement et ça, Seijuurou le voit bien.<br>Taquinant d'ailleurs son cadet de ce fait, Rin essaie de bouder sans succès, il ne fait que se cacher sur le torse halé.  
>Et quand les orbes de ce mauve croisent sa main, son cœur rate un battement, tout autant quand ses prunelles tombe sur le collier du rouge.<p>

**_ Tu vas la regarder encore longtemps.**

**_ Ferme-là ! Est-ce que tout le monde le savait !?**

**_ Non. Seulement ta mère, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui demander, t'imagine bien et Makoto puisqu'il m'a aidé. Je suis content tu sais…, que t'ait accepté. **

**_ Je comprends mieux l'allusion de ma mère maintenant. Mais t'aurait pu attendre au lieu de…, argh t'es un abruti.**

Fronçant les sourcils –_pour se donner un peu de contenance_-, Rin appuie fortement sur le torse du carmin pour le plaquer au lit et grimper dessus.  
>Ce qu'il fixe avec autant de joie !? Un simple anneau à son annulaire –<em>une promesse<em>-. Un anneau qui était caché dans une boite qu'il a découvert peu de temps avant. Un anneau qui a fait peur à Gou mais qui n'était pas pour elle.  
>Mais jamais, il n'aurait pensé que celle-ci lui était destinée.<br>Et se posant à califourchon sur le Mikoshiba, il retire ces mains qui lui chatouillent les hanches.

**_ Comme je suis idiot, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu as l'intention de dormir !?**

**_ Tu vois bien que non mais repose-toi si tu veux, je me débrouillerais ne t'en fait pas Sei'. **

**.**

Allongé sur ce lit, dans ce love hôtel, il fixe la fenêtre non loin de là, éclairé par des tas d'enseignes nocturnes.  
>Le bruit de la douche aux oreilles, rien d'autre ne l'embête si ce n'est ce message reçu.<br>Ses prunelles violettes sur le petit écran, il relit les mots encore et encore. Il se sent bête et idiot.  
>On lui souhaite de joyeuse fête, on espère qu'il s'amuse et qu'il ne soit pas trop déprimé.<br>Et tout ce qui est écrit était vrai, plus maintenant malheureusement. Parce que ce mail a été envoyé par ce roux.  
>Il a de nouveau couché avec cet argenté, par envie et parce que la situation s'y prêté mais maintenant, il espère que rien ne se saura jamais.<p>

**_ Un problème Shigino-san !?**

Il n'a pas entendu cette porte s'ouvrir mais il s'en fiche un peu.  
>S'asseyant et déposant son cellulaire à ses côtés, il frotte dans ses yeux et soupir.<p>

**_ Non, rien. Tu as terminé !?**

**_ Oui. …J'pensais pas que tu accepterais ce soir, au moins on a pu s'amuser.**

« S'amuser » c'est «exactement ça, Nitori n'est qu'une distraction pour lui et même s'il ne lui a pas dit, ça se ressent assez.  
>Et puis, il n'a rien à se reprocher, il le sait. Seulement un truc l'emmerde, il ne sait pas. …Ou si, il a peur que le cadet des Mikoshiba découvre cette chose.<br>Ce roux lui plait réellement et en même temps, il n'a jamais pu dire « non » aux trucs dit « mignon ».

**_ Tu sais, j-**

**_ Ne t'en fait pas, je ne demande rien en retour Shigino-san. J'voulais seulement prendre un peu de bon temps et toi aussi, non !?**

**_ Ouais, tu as raison. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche ensuite je rentre. **

Traversant la chambre, le rosé s'enferme dans la salle d'eau et se retrouve très vite sous la cascade chaude.  
>Tout ce qui se passe en Chine restera en Chine. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et puis, pour l'instant, il n'est jamais passé à l'attaque en ce qui concerne Momotarou alors… . Alors tout va bien.<br>Et une fois de retour au Japon, il se promet de capturer un petit roux qui le fait culpabilisé alors que rien n'a jamais été promis ou dit.  
>Sérieusement, il se demande comment cet orangé peut avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui !<p>

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

Bon alors !? Ai-je bien fait !? Ne me détestez pas ok, c'est juste que mon avis de martyrisé Momo n'est pas passé. Pis oui, je n'ai pas voulu que tout se passe bien pour Haruka et Sousuke. Au début, je voulais faire venir les parents du Yamazaki mais ensuite, je me suis ravisé.

Sinon, j'ai bien aimé ce petit moment de panique avec Nagisa ^-^ pis, la famille Mikoshiba, avec eux, c'est le grand amour, sans rire!

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon 31 et que vous vous êtes bien amusé! :)

**L.**


	12. 12:Retour et Retournement

**Bonjour, fan de Free ! ^-^**

Alors après un petit travail sur ce chapitre, j'ai envie réussi à trouver le temps de le poster ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je vais encore pouvoir faire palpiter votre petit cœur.

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: MikoRin, SouHaru, MakoGou, ReiGisa, KisuMomo or KisuTori !? ;)

**Disclaimer**: Je crois bien que cette année sera comme la précédente, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

**Résumé**: Une personne est de retour au Japon, une autre panique seule, d'autres se regroupent et certains se disputent.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Retour et Retournement.<span> **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>_ Alors !?<strong>_

_**_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'il accepte notre relation. Quand il dit « Si t'essaie de lui faire quelque chose, t'auras à faire à moi », ça veut bien dire que ton père m'accepte un peu plus, non !?**_

**\O/**

Repensant aux paroles du Yamazaki, Haruka se permet de respirer.  
>Les fêtes sont passées depuis une semaine et s'il se sent moins nerveux, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ses parents ne sont plus là pour juger quoique ce soit.<br>Terminant de préparer sa pâtisserie qu'il doit mettre en vitrine, le glaçage est parfait et posé sur un papier brillant, il est satisfait de son travail.  
>Pourquoi repense-t-il aux paroles qu'il a échangées avec son petit-ami !? Il ne sait pas trop, parce qu'il n'y croit pas réellement même s'il aimerait.<br>Et puis…, il est sûr qu'un truc le dérange. Le problème c'est qu'il ne sait pas quoi.  
>Essuyant ses mains dans son tablier, il examine la cuisine dans laquelle il se trouve et étrangement de l'autre côté, un client se fait bruyant.<p>

**_ Haruka-san, je lui ai dit que tu étais occupé mais il ne veut pas écouter. Il a dit qu'il voulait te voir immédiatement.**

**_ Qui est-ce !?**

**_ Euh et bien, il m'a dit de te laisser le découvrir.**

Soupirant de cette réponse à moitié gênée, l'ébène frotte dans ses prunelles et soupir.  
>Il déteste ça. Cette façon d'être appelé tel un chien ou il ne sait quoi d'autre.<br>Attrapant la serviette sur le bord du plan de travail, un froncement de sourcil se montre –_rare sont les fois où celui-ci est perceptible_- et traversant la pièce, le Nanase rumine silencieusement.  
>Et une fois derrière le comptoir, un mouvement de recul se fait. …Oh non.<p>

**_ Bah alors, tu n'es pas content de m'revoir Haru-chan ! Tu me souhaites un bon retour !?**

**_ Que fais-tu ici, Kisumi !?**

**_ Hmph, tu es méchant. Bon pour te faire pardonner, j'accepte ta part de gâteau généreusement offerte. **

Souriant de tout son souk, le rosé est toujours aussi énergique qu'habituellement et attrapant la part de tarte aux fruits, il croque ce petit plaisir.  
>Oubliant de penser à ses propres problèmes, il revient vers la sorte de bar et s'approche de son ami.<p>

**_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour.**

**_ Je suis rentré y'a pas longtemps, -y'a quelques heures. J'ai déposé mes affaires chez moi et je suis venu te rendre visite. Tu es le premier à me savoir ici. …C'est délicieux ça, goûte. **

Tendant la petite cuillère au noiraud, celui-ci hésite et ne voit pas les regards autour de lui les dévisager.  
>Et attrapant le morceau de tarte faite par la jeune fille –<em>un peu plus tôt dans la journée<em>- il consent à dire que cette chose est délicieuse.  
>Puis le temps revient à la normale et plus personne ne fait attention au pâtissier insouciant des actes parfois ambiguë que ses amis lui font faire.<p>

**_ Tout le monde travail, c'est pour ça que tu es là. **

**_ C'est vrai, tu m'as démasqué. Mais bon, je voulais te voir aussi, ton air « **_**je m'en foutiste**_** » m'avait manqué. Tu ne me poses pas de question sur mon voyage !? Tu ne veux pas savoir comment ça s'est passé !? Ce que j'ai fait ?!**

**_ Pas tellement.**

**_ Rah, j'te reconnais bien là. Bon alors je te raconte rapidement. Les entrainements très longs et durs mais ça valait le coup, on a réussi à créer de nouvelles combinaisons. Pis les pauses aussi étaient pas mal, j'ai pas eu trop le temps de visiter mais bon…, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. **

La parole continue encore et encore.  
>Haruka commence même à avoir mal au crâne tellement les mots du rosé sont débités rapidement.<br>Alors occupant ses mains et rangeant correctement le comptoir, l'ébène se contente d'acquiescer ce qu'il entend.

**_ Haruka-san, je le remets dans le réfrigérateur !?**

**_ S'il te plait.**

Kisumi se moque d'être écouté ou non. L'important c'est qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul.  
>Alors son sourire continue, ses mots aussi et c'est comme ça, que sa première après-midi à Tokyo se déroule. Tout est redevenu « normal ».<br>Il est là, avec son ami qui lui prête parfois attention et Haruka _–lui-_ oublie de penser à ce qui le tracasse grâce ou à cause de ce rosé de retour parmi eux.

**.**

Souriant largement, Seijuurou continue de taquiner et de chiffonner.  
>Il ne pensait pas voir son petit-frère dans les parages mais apparemment, Rin l'a invité à diner.<br>Et si des tas d'âneries sont dites, ils arrivent tous deux très vite dans l'appartement souhaité.

**_ Ça faisait longtemps que t'étais pas venu, c'est bien ! Rin et moi, on se faisait du souci pour toi mais t'as l'air d'aller bien.**

**_ Je sais me débrouiller tout seul donc, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rin-senpai, c'est moi ! **

**_ O-ha-yo, Momo-chan~**

La voix est reconnaissable et impensable. Rin ne l'appellerais jamais ainsi, de cette voix guillerette et presque moqueuse.  
>Alors quand il dépasse sa tête de derrière le dos de son frère, ses prunelles croisent celle violette d'une personne qu'il apprécie beaucoup.<br>Que fait-il là !? Il n'est pas censé être en Chine !? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il dans le salon de son frère et du mauve !?  
>Puis, une claque se montre sur le crâne du Shigino. Le Matsuoka passant par-là, frappe sans retenu ce rose et fronce les sourcils.<p>

**_ Tais-toi, abruti. Il est arrivé à l'improviste, ça va vous deux !? Momo, tu peux t'assoir si tu veux.**

Imitant le rouge et retirant son manteau, le rouquin reste sans voix tandis que Sei' s'en va rejoindre son petit-ami dans la cuisine.  
>Seul dans le salon, Momotarou cherche ses mots tandis que Kisumi sourit davantage et laisse sur son visage son air taquin et espiègle.<p>

**_ Tu n'es pas heureux de m'revoir, Momo-chan !?**

**_ Je…- euh si, oui ! Tu- tu as fait bonne route Shigino-san !? Quand es-tu revenu !?**

**_ Viens t'assoir et j'te le dirais. …T'es mignon quand on te surprend.**

**_ Hé toi là ! T'approches pas de mon frère. Mais vas-y raconte-moi ton histoire, ça m'intéresse aussi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

Agrippant l'épaule de Kisumi, le Mikoshiba le remet bien sagement au fond du canapé et s'assoit dans le fauteuil non loin de là.  
>Une cannette à la main et un sourire sur le visage, Seijuurou attend tandis que le roux se pose doucement et sans bruit dans le canapé pas trop loin mais pas trop près du rose.<p>

**_ Il se sentait seul et il est venu m'emmerder ici. Il était là quand j'ai été rendre visite à Haru dans sa boutique. Cet abruti m'a suivi alors que je lui ai dit que je ne le voulais pas dans les pattes.**

**_ …Mh, t'es méchant Rin. Je suis revenu ce matin et ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi. …Je voulais revoir l'un de mes meilleurs amis mais apparemment ça ne lui plait pas.**

**_ Va mourir, Shigino. **

Assis sur le rebord du fauteuil –_là ou le vermeil est installé_-, Rin continue de fusiller ce rosé du regard.  
>Il est emmerdant et en même temps, sa folie avait manqué.<br>Puis, jouant avec les doigts du carmin qui accroche sa taille, un autre sujet est lancé. Le Matsuoka s'intéresse plus au cadet des Mikoshiba qu'autre chose.  
>Il veut savoir si tout va bien, si rien ne le chagrine et il peut savoir tout ça rien qu'en le fixant. Parce que Momotarou ne sait absolument rien cacher.<p>

**_ Bon au moins, tu as l'air d'aller bien. Ne fait pas attention à Kisumi si tu veux passer une bonne soirée. Ignore-le et ça devrait aller.**

**_ D'accord, Rin-senpai. En tout cas ça sent bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange !?**

**_ J'ai fait du curry, on peut aller à table si vous voulez. **

**_ Hé Momo-chan ne l'écoute pas. Je ne t'ai pas manqué !? Je suis sûr que si pourtant. **

Attrapant l'épaule du plus jeune alors que tous se dirigent dans la cuisine, la bonne ambiance se fait et l'appartement se rempli de joie de vivre.  
>Cette arrivée soudaine n'était pas prévue mais bon, le plus important c'est que rien de grave n'arrive.<br>Puis reprenant de droit son petit-frère, Seijuurou rouspète de nouveau sur le rosé trop tactile.  
>Mais s'il ne peut pas avoir l'un, il prend l'autre. Et c'est comme ça que durant toute sa soirée, Seijuurou gardera près de lui son frère et son petit-ami et maudit le jour où ce rose a débarqué à Tokyo.<br>Lui, possessif !? Extrêmement, et c'est cela que Kisumi aime taquiner.

**.**

**_ Tu rentres tard, aujourd'hui aussi.**

Comme toujours, aucune réponse. Cela devrait être connu et même plus un sujet de dispute mais quand bien même, c'est énervant de ne pas être répondu.  
>Alors si Sousuke, s'en va voir ce que fabrique son petit-ami, il le surprend à mettre quelque chose au frigo –<em>encore<em>-. Le frigo ressemble plus à une énorme maison à gâteau qu'à un réfrigérateur normal.

**_ Que faisais-tu !?**

**_ Il y a toujours du travail après les fêtes.**

**_ Ça ne s'arrête donc jamais !? Quand est-ce que tu ne travailles pas !?**

Soupirant de mauvaise grâce aux mots du brun, Haruka se contente d'acquiescer sans envie une question à laquelle il ne répond pas et reprend son activité première : ranger.  
>Et alors qu'il sent la dispute arriver, le Nanase ne fait rien pour l'amortir, pourquoi !? Il ne sait pas. Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de lui donner la vie facile ce soir.<br>Il aimerait que lui aussi se tracasse de temps à autre. Qu'il se soucie de tout et de rien. Qu'il s'inquiète pour eux. Qu'il ne dort pas toutes les nuits.

**_ Réponds-moi au moins ! …J'aurais dû rester au poste.**

Pas moyen de répondre à ce genre de chose, l'ébène ne le peut pas alors il ignore tout simplement l'exclamation pour ranger ses affaires.  
>Il ignore également les yeux qui se posent sur sa route, tout est fait intentionnellement ou pas.<br>En vrai, il veut juste savoir s'il préoccupe autant les pensées de son compagnon que lui, les siennes.  
>Entrant dans la chambre, il s'attrape des vêtements plus confortables et quand il s'apprête à rejoindre la salle d'eau, il se fait « agresser ».<br>Son poignet kidnappé et son corps immobilisé.

**_ Hé Haruka, qu'est-ce qui va pas !? Je suis désolé d'accord mais, depuis décembre tu rendre tard et…, ça me gêne de ne plus te voir.**

**_ Beaucoup !?**

**_ Comment ça « beaucoup » !? Evidemment. Tu n'me crois pas !?**

Les iris bleutés jaugent –_sondent_- celles presque vertes de son petit-ami et son visage reste impassible.  
>Ce n'est pas une question de croire ou pas, c'est juste que…, qu'il n'est pas réellement sur de manquer quelques fois. En vrai, il doute beaucoup de lui en ce moment.<br>Le Nanase n'est pas du genre à se remettre en question mais, il y a tellement de chose qui le tracasse qu'il ne sait pas de quoi discuter en premier.

**_ Si. Est-ce que tu m'aimes !? **

La question a le don de prendre au dépourvu le pauvre Yamazaki.  
>Il ne comprend absolument pas et en même temps, c'est dans la nature d'Haru d'être direct.<br>S'appuyant sur le mur, le poignet du noiraud est lâché et un sourire apparait sur le visage de Sousuke.

**_ Plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'me suis peut-être un peu emporté. Je vais recommencer depuis le début. Comment s'est passé ta journée !?**

Mordant sa lèvre, imperceptiblement –_et si le noiraud ne le sent pas_- son cœur semble soulagé et adoucit.  
>Laissant approcher ce grand brun, il le fixe et si le sourire ne se montre pas, il est pourtant bel et bien là. C'est simplement qu'il faut l'imaginer.<br>Prisonnier du mur et de son amant, le Nanase ne suffoque pas. Il…, aime cette sensation. Accaparé le brunet. Se l'approprier même si ce n'est que pour un court moment.

**_ Fatigante. Shigino est de retour. …Dit-le-moi.**

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles envieuses d'Haruka, le baiser ne dure pas. Il reste en surface et doux.  
>Finalement, le Yamazaki est content d'être rentré même s'il a dû attendre le retour du poisson humain.<br>Il se fiche de ça à présent et, il se rend compte à l'instant, qu'il pourrait l'attendre des heures parce qu'il est sur de le voir arriver.  
>Il sait qu'Haru rentrera toujours près de lui. Il vient de le lire dans ces yeux.<p>

**_ Je t'aime, Haruka.**

**.**

**_ Où est-ce que tu étais hier soir !? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré !?**

**_ Ah désolé, Nagisa-kun. Avec l'un de mes senpai, on a fini tard et je suis resté dormir chez lui puisque le train ne passait plus.**

**_ Et envoyer un mail était exclus !? Je t'ai appelé, je ne sais combien de fois et… ! T'es emmerdant, Rei !**

**_ Désolé, je n'avais plus de batterie. Tu m'en veux !?**

Mordant sur sa lèvre et près à frapper ce bleuté stupide, le doré se retient de beaucoup de chose.  
>Hier soir, il était à la fois inquiet et en colère.<br>Et voir cet imbécile de Ryugazaki revenir comme si rien de n'était l'emmerde.

**_ Bien sûr que oui, imbécile ! Je…, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et toi, tu reviens le sourire aux lèvres ! J'te déteste, Rei ! **

**_ Je me suis déjà excusé, Nagisa, que veux-tu de plus. Je suis fatigué.**

Fatigué !? Parce que ce blond ne l'est pas !? Lui, n'a pas dormit de la nuit et durant ses heures de cours, il ne faisait que cogiter et penser à tout et à rien.  
>Ses prunelles rougies peuvent témoigner de sa somnolence et c'est cet abruti bleu qui est fatigué !?<br>Repoussant son vis-à-vis alors que celui-ci terminait de retirer son manteau, Nagisa n'en finit plus de le frapper et de passer sa colère sur ce qui lui sert de petit-ami.

**_ J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses. Tu n'en n'as rien à faire de moi ou quoi ! Il n'y a que tes amis qui compte, tes cours et tes livres. Ça fait des mois que j'te sers de décors…, j'en ai marre. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'accordes si peu d'importance !? **

**_ Tu dramatises…, comme toujours. Je n'vais pas m'excuser de travailler dur auprès de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce que sait.**

**_ Va te faire foutre !**

Attrapant une veste à la va-vite et prenant des chaussures au hasard, le blondinet prend la porte et court le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de cet appartement étouffant.  
>Très vite à l'extérieur –<em>après avoir descendu les escaliers<em>-, il frappe son visage pour ne pas craquer et courant vers un lieu encore inconnu, il décide de se rendre chez sa meilleure amie.  
>Parce que…, pour lui, c'est ce qu'elle est. Il a besoin de réconfort et Gou Matsuoka est la seule capable de cette chose.<p>

**.**

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, elle panique.  
>Assis sur le bord de la baignoire, sa tête cogite et ses mains tremblent. Fermant les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de calme, elle essaie de réfléchir.<br>Makoto a commencé son nouveau travail –_en plus de celui au gymnase_-, il ne peut rien arriver de tel en ce moment. …C'est simplement impossible.  
>Grattant l'arrière de son crâne à la façon de son frère, elle ne peut en parler à personne. Du moins <em>–à cet instant, elle n'a aucun nom en tête-.<em>  
>Et puis, rien n'est sûr. C'est juste un petit retard. Un tout petit retard d'une semaine.<br>Pourquoi ne connait-elle que des garçons !? Pourquoi doit-elle trainer qu'avec des personnes aux muscles parfaits !?  
>Secouant son visage de droite à gauche et frottant ses prunelles plus que nécessaire, elle se relève brutalement et fixe son reflet dans le miroir, plus déterminé que jamais.<br>Attrapant son cellulaire, elle sort dans le même temps –_laissant un mot pour son petit-ami_- et fermant la porte, sa voix salut l'une de ses anciennes amies de lycée : Hanamura Chigusa.

**.**

**_ Onii-chan ne va pas apprécier ça.**

**_ Quoi donc !? Que je te raccompagne !? Il devrait être rassuré au contraire.**

Un soupir est lâché par le plus petit des deux et laissant son regard dériver sur le côté, le roux ne répond rien. C'est préférable, de ne pas répondre.  
>Alors continuant le chemin, la nuit se fait silencieuse et aucuns des deux n'osent briser celui-ci –<em>du moins en apparence-.<em>

**_ Dit Momo-chan, tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me revoir. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir !? **

Inconsciemment, le rouquin resserre ses poings et se stoppe un dixième de seconde.  
>Pourquoi cette question tout d'un coup !? C'est étrange et puis, n'a-t-il pas l'air heureux de son retour !?<br>Levant ses iris vers le rose, de petites rougeurs se montrent sur les joues et détournant le regard peu de temps après, il pince sa lèvre et répond à demi-mot.

**_ Bien sûr que si, je…- pourquoi tu- …, ta question est étrange. **

Souriant de tout son souk, Kisumi semble excité –_encore plus énergique qu'habituellement_- et si cela se voit, le Mikoshiba est le seul à ne rien remarquer.  
>Mais la nuit est courte et tournant à un angle, l'université est à portée de vue. …Déjà.<br>Donc quand cette réalité se montre et après avoir scruter les environs, le rose entraine contre son gré l'orangé contre un grillage et le coince.

**_ Ça me fait plaisir tu sais, de savoir que je t'ai manqué.**

**_ Ce…, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai simplement dit que, que c'était bien que tu sois de retour.**

**_ C'est la même chose pour moi. Momo-chan…, est-ce que tu continues de penser à moi comme je te l'ai demandé !?**

Baissant le regard mais n'essayant pas de s'extirper de cette prise –_car trop étourdi_- le rouquin essaie de trouver une réponse adéquate.  
>Puis ensuite, il se demande pourquoi il devrait répondre à cette question idiote. Il n'y est pas obligé même si, son ainé l'oppresse un peu et le rend nerveux.<p>

**_ Je, bien sûr que non. Éloigne-toi Shigino-san, tu es trop près.**

**_ Tu mens effrontément. On ne t'a jamais dit que le mensonge était mal. **

**_ Je…- Je ne mens pas ! **

Attrapant le visage du pauvre rouquin accolé à la sorte de mur, Kisumi prend plaisir à martyriser son adorable cadet.  
>Dévisageant le dernier des Mikoshiba aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot, un sourire taquin se dessine sur le visage du rose et sans se contrôler, il se permet d'embrasser celui qui lui fait penser des choses absurdes et mignonnes.<br>Ce baiser a d'ailleurs le don de calmer toutes les angoisses de Momotarou et de le planter sur place –_sans même respirer_-.

**_ Moi par ta faute, j'ai très souvent pensé à toi. Et ce baiser n'est qu'une petite compensation. T'es adorable quand tu fais cette tête, Momo-chan.**

Essayant de retrouver de l'air au fil des mots qu'il entend, le Minishiba, essaie de calmer son cœur affolé et turbulent.  
>Dans sa tête, ça cogne à une allure folle et il n'arrive à rien contrôler. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, comment se comporter et puis, son embarras est flagrant, il le sait.<br>Mais, mais il n'est pas adorable. Ce n'est pas vrai. Est-ce vrai !?  
>Puis et alors qu'il sent de nouveau son visage se faire emporter par cette main qui redessine lentement sa mâchoire, il pousse ce rosé loin de lui.<br>C'est trop… . Il ne sait pas gérer. Il ne sait pas quoi faire et il ne veut pas tomber amoureux. C'est ce qu'il redoute le plus.  
>C'est cette chose qui le tracasse depuis des semaines. Il ne voulait pas que ce rose réapparaisse pour cette raison. …Parce que ça fait des semaines qu'il lutte contre ses propres sentiments.<p>

**_ Ne fait pas ça, Shigino-san. Je…, je dois y aller. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. **

**_ Attend. …Momotarou, tombe amoureux de moi.**

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles de cette phrase dit à l'improviste, le Mikoshiba prend la poudre d'escampette sous le regard amusé de Shigino.  
>Souriant largement de cette réaction, il sait que demain et les jours suivant, il va encore venir le séduire.<br>Maintenant qu'il est de retour, Kisumi se promet de tout faire pour avoir ce rouquin !  
>Au loin par contre, c'est tout autre chose. Momo sent son cœur serrer tellement fort qu'il est sûr, qu'il va éclater et le laisser pour mort.<br>Jamais. Jamais personne ne lui a demandé une telle chose et puis de toute façon, est-il réellement autorisé !? …Apparemment oui. Non, impossible ! Il ne peut pas.  
>L'amour fait mal, il le sait. Et il ne veut pas retomber dans ce piège immonde.<p>

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

La semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir poster car je suis en panne -je sais ce que je veux mais je ne sais pas comment l'écrire-. Donc, il faut que je cherche un moyen pour remédier à ce problème.

J'espère que cela vous a plus parce que bon, la suite..., je vous laisse deviner! Je vous embrasse et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

**L.**


End file.
